Lendgenary Affair
by sweat.awesome.love
Summary: In the year 3000 something, life takes a turn for guy name Devin. He always had it easy and never knew the meaning of working or proving something to a girl. But can one woman whose been heartbroken and stands by her man through times change that. Can this woman learn the meaning of happiness...Again?
1. Prologue

When a person hears sounds of singing angels ringing next door, they are happy. Nevertheless, once one stops and heartbreak happens that is when everything collapses. It does not run right but off and over the precipice.

He was a 23 year-old man that did not know that this woman would reject him then fall in love with him and he will teach this woman how to put her pride on the sidelines, sometimes. No, he did not know that his life was about to change but before it change he will reject this woman when she comes to him for comfort. After, she has dumped him and then will returns to him to find out he does not want her no more. It is not until Devin Deslaunt is 25 years-old will he noticed that he will meet this woman once more and his heart will melt for her. This one woman will turn a player into a man that has one objective to love this woman with all his heart and leaving him speechless on her beauty.

They face heartbroken and failure throughout their relationship. She feels pain and hurt as the man she is vow to crunches her heart. Yet, she stays with a man that causes her hurt more hurt and sadness. She wonders the difference from a man that loves and withstands his pride aside at moments to give her happiness. Against, a man that loves with his whole heart and does not with stain pride aside. She was a woman that has broken and has fallen. She is seen as a cold hearted and an uncaring person. Her feelings that appealed towards her husband were not blasé, although it did not feel that way for some reason. In all her time of living, she felt hatred or fear even when she helped those in need. Now, after about some many millenniums she difference in love.

When a woman loves, she loves for real. She is able to forgive her love even with being heart shattered in millions. She is able to build a soul with words, actions and her single hand. She has more faith and has her loves back more than anything else has. No matter what happens, she still stands by her love until the end. Even if she has been broken, she will be there until she says that is enough. When a woman loves, it will never die or fall apart.

When a man lies?


	2. Chapter 1

Meeting of Discover of Such

When a person hears the sound of singing angels their happy but once one stops and a heart break happens and ocean tide runs over. It doesn't run right and turns off an apex cliff.

It took forever to get to the exotic valley with small hills and a long grace full river. He always loved to visit this peculiar area when he was in New York with his family. Now, that he is older and has the money to buy the exotic view, he did. It was located outside of Brooklyn, New York and it was one of the only places that were barely mess with in New York. Thank goodness! As he was walking up the hill to stand over the bridge that was built over the nicely small river that is when he noticed her. At first, he was fumed and wanted to tell her this was private land. But, then he noticed her crying. She cried very hard that a new storm could start all with one tear drop. He circumspect the situation, and slowly walks up to her. Only to the point that a breach was between him and her. She was beautiful he couldn't denied that and the scene he was seeing was doleful. Seeing her crying was morose, but it wasn't opaque on why she was straining her eyes.

He close the rift between them, slightly and squatted down. "He isn't worth crying over you know, he isn't that great of a man to shed a tear over," he quietly said to her. She looked up at him and the sadness in her eyes still laid their. She stood up lost in her thoughts on her husband. Then, when she brought it too his face, he replied with hurtful words that can't be repeat in her thoughts. She wanted to loath him but she loved to the very end of the earth. She turned to leave and was shock to see other man sitting next to her but she didn't get the chance to react. "Do you want to get something to eat? I know this great place that I think can cool your mind off of what I got your heart shattered like glass," he asked with sincerity in his voice. She slowly nodded not knowing what she was getting her self into.

He started to walk off down the bridge. When he reached the end of the bridge, stepping on to the soft grass he looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?" he asked as he began to stroll off to his car once more.

As He was getting in his car, he began to think the women changed her mind of grabbing of something to eat with him. Though, when he looked out of the passenger seat window he noticed that she was coming, but was gradually walking towards the car. By the time she got in the car she seemed nervous about getting something to eat with this man. When she got in that Lexus, her mind wasn't on the situations in front of here.

She never could figure on why her husband cheated on when he wasn't a cuckold. As she past the every tree, every landscape, and for ever river there shall be an ocean or sea near by. Though, when she see him with every goddess or mortal only thing she ends up doing is crying her self a river, a long river that she doesn't know when it will end. The full moon looks beautiful this clear night. I posse things that every woman would wish for and much more, she asked herself as the car still stroll by everything in her view. That is all did until every object outside of the car window became a blur.

Her eyelids close as he drove across the clear sky.

"We are her miss or are you asleep?" whispered he sensitively. She open her eyes very slowly when she open them she saw a restraint. Though, that is not what shocked her it was the man shaking her shoulder that ended up shocking her. "What do you think you are doing ?" she yelled at the man. At first he was startled at the height of her voiced then he eased his shoulders and calmly spoke. "Don't you remember you said I could take you out to get something to eat? So, I brought you here to this nice little burger joint." He responded in very respective and clam voice. That ended up relaxing her a little. Of Course, as she sat their trying to retaliate what had to happen that lead her into being in this wonderful car. What she was feared of remembering, the outing with a man, is exactly what she remember. And instead of not leaving abruptly, could have, she decided to stay and keep her word since her husband is probably still out on his little date. They entered the burger joint and she couldn't believe her eyes it was actually clean.

"There is a table. Why don't you sit down and I go get us something to eat," he told the pretty lady. After a few minutes or so, he came back with their food. He set the food down and went to get dipping sauces and straws for the drinks. Finally, he had the chance to sit down and eat with her. Plus, he thought it was interesting that she had investigated her food before eating it. Though, he decided to ignore the situation that was happening in front of him.

"I know I haven't ask this, yet. What is your name? My name is Devin Deslaunt." He said straight forward to this young woman.

"Well, my name is Hera. And nice to meet as well." Hera responded to Devin as taking her first bite into a burger as she spoke to her.

"That is a nice name. This may seem out of place but why were you crying back there. Though, I might already have an idea I want the truth on why you were crying a flood in your heart."

Hera looked into Devin eyes and noticed something that she hasn't fully received through her whole immortal life. This thing she hasn't received, well it couldn't be put into words. Hera pondered on if she should tell this man that she didn't even knew. Before, she could realize the story of why she was crying came pouring and pouring out of her mouth. He would just sit their listening to her speak this ordeal to him. When she finish, which seem like she told this story a millions times before to her mainly. Though, when it came to explaining to other people about how she felt they seemed to always to half listen but this man had listened to her full enacted. Or that is what Hera thought at least and it didn't matter if he fakes it for many don't even do that.

They continued to talk on random topics such as the weather and what has changed in the past centuries.

"Hera, let me ask something. Do you want to go on a proper date?" Devin offered.

"No!" Hera abruptly answered. Of Course, Devin was surprised on the way she answered, and not her actual answer. For a moment or two, he looked at her with a confused looked on his face. It lasted for a few seconds before he corresponded to her answer.

"Why? Are you scared of something?"

"Do you know who I am, mortal? Do you have no respect?" she snake out her mouth, yet her hear, mind and soul wasn't into it. And Devin could see this in her, he wonder what was causing her to ask these questions. What's up with the mortal thing she just uses? This was all going through his mind and much more. Still, figuring out that snapping back at her wouldn't be the best approach. So, he decided to stay calm and responded to her questions as suitably as he could.

"Yes, you're a beautiful woman that can take any man she wants. You're a very sensitive but when you saw you crying your eyes it show the center of your soul. As in respect, I barely know you but I know I need to give you space and the respect a woman deserves (which is the basics)," he respond in voice that can get any to stop and remorse over their life.

The way Hera looked at him could show how lowly she thought of him and how any of the kindness in her heart had drained from heart. She was know to be very audacious, but some(like all) don't know what lead her to be that way.

"I am Hera" sneering at him, kind of. It was more of a smile then a sneer.

"Yes, I know that." He responded weltering over why she was repeating her name again. "So, what i..s….." that is when he remember his past. His past was devastated, it wasn't, but finding out that one of his parents wasn't actually his parents. That is another story for another time. Right now, wasn't it.

"So, can further out your meaning of you your name being Hera," I asked as if I was dumbfounded and it wasn't smart. Devastation and sadness was still in her mind.

"I am Hera queen of all gods, mortals, and magical creatures. The goddess of marriage, families, childhood, childbirth and womanhood, Hera," their was much profusion in her voice when she spoke.

"I am Devin Deslaunt and I am 23 years-old. So, you're a goddess. No offense, but I am guessing you don't come to the mortal world, supposedly, often. But, you're not expecting me to believe that right off the back is you." He said very mockingly.

"Yes," though there was no venom in her voice, she just spoke plain.

"Well, I am sorry to say no."

"Why, is that? Do you want me to give you treasure and a beautiful, love dying wife?"

"No, but I do want you…..To look at that couple," he pointed to that couple that was eating sadly, "And tell me what is going to happen to them. More specifically are they going to be married for a long time or are they not going to end up married. And will either of them goanna have a deceit family."

"There is high chance they will get married but if they do it won't be a pretty picture. Yet, those that don't look pretty some (very few) end up good. As in the family the women isn't very fond of the idea but the man is very fond of the idea. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes"

He continued. "Yet, can you respond to the question again I asked before?"

"Which … Was?"

"Can I take you on a date?"

"I am a married women….no."

"A married woman that cries a lot and is always heartbroken."

"What do you mean?

" I mean when you were explaining why you were crying, it seem that you done it million till a billion and so on times. You are married to…"

"To a loving man."

" A loving man," he chuckled softly but it was cleared he was mocking that statement, " I am no linguist but I know that is whole bunch of bolony. If I was linguist I would tell you that I was whole lot of bull."

"He loves me…."

"And he cares for you…..but if you give me three weeks starting this Friday which is in two day. Then, I will prove what you have been missing and ….. if suffused of what you say is still 100% true. Then, you can forget about me and I won't give you a second thought. How about it Hera? Why your husband is on an affair you won't be crying…..no those sadness in your eyes will begin to fill up with happiness. Three weeks….is all I am asking from you…. And if your not happy I'll go." He waited. For the response that will begin to make your heart fill restless.

She was speechless, the first that came across her mind was no and that almost came across here mouth. Then, she remember how it every time she cries her heart out but no has ever truly offer out of the kindness(it was always for something) of their heart. This man was offering that for three weeks, which would have felt like 3 months, 3 years, 3 decades of waiting for Zeus to return to her and that was only for a measly second. However, I still have to be a faithful… her thoughts was interrupted.

"Hera, also think about this you can be faithful but a man like will never understand what he has until it is gone. Plus, he wouldn't believe if you told him about the three weeks affair." He saw the furry in her eyes.

"Yes, he would."

"If your so confident then spend three weeks with me. Then, tell him about the three week affair, he won't even know about the affair. Then, spy on him and see what he does and I am telling whatever you are thinking he will not do that. However, I am only going to give you a week and maybe a half or up to 2 ½ weeks to tell me if you want to continue but if you don't then take that as I need to forget you. The reason for that, since your gonna ask, I can't waste my mortal life mourning life whining over an unnameable goddess. What do you say?"


	3. Chapter 2

A gentle breeze blew through the night; nightly sky glowed from the moon shining so bright, noises that weren't load and annoying but giving a softly echo towards them. Time seemed to stop for the moment; Devin thought night to mess up silence by keeping silent. He knew Hera was thinking about this choice and she must be stuck because they have been standing outside for about 15 minutes. He had somewhere to go and wasn't allowed to be late or he was going to deal with the consequence. The luminescent from the lights showed the depths of this woman's eyes that were lost. The lights were far and near when come to this little town. He had to go and he knew it, but he didn't want to leave. A gust of feelings were leaking from every where in his heart. Beginning of a competition or wanting something, a gutsy person is needed, is lead by courage and dedication. Though, one must understand want he truly wants before actually doing before the want of victory or achievement for at the end you might look down on it.

Devin looked into the sea before digging into his pocket before he felt the wrinkle piece of paper. Thus, remembering the reservation he made from an exotic 5 star restaurant he was going to tried for the first time. He was figuring he will tried his luck and hope this place isn't crapulous. A person needs to be gutsy sometimes in his life, even if might screw up their chances.

"Hera, I need to go. Have this," as he wrote copy the information on his reservation exactly on the same piece of paper that had his reservation. Then, he ripped the paper and gave it her. " If you want to give this 3 week thing then meet me at this restaurant on Friday, in 2 days, and I hope we can go somewhere from their." Looking here straight into the eyes before he continued, "Lastly, do you need a ride back to the bridge?" Waiting, waiting, and he waited for her response. By the time Hera processed the information he was saying to her she seemed quit surprised.

She nodded. And began walking away with nothing more to say to him, lost in her thoughts. He was confused about what just happen. While he looked at her, his forearm began to creep up to his chest. Looking down at his watch he turned around and quickly hurried to his car this was going be night he will barely remember for a weird reason. Though, some things don't need to remember and this night will be one of them.

Hera was back on Olympus after walking for about three hours and thinking about the meeting she just had with this man. She couldn't remember that man's last name but knew his first name, Devin, staring at the piece of paper.

It was a mistake. A mistake of having a meal with this man, now it is starting to provide feelings of hope of relief. Yet, knowing that this affair could lead to her being punish, it seems to true to be real. Placing the paper in a private component, closing the component, she went to take a warm solute bath to clear up her mind.

She missed the nights with her husband. It seemed it was a thing in the past. Of Course, he did little things to amuse her so he could just later f*ck her. Then, scoot her to the side like she didn't belong. Over the centuries it hasn't improved, his behavior, the way he expected her to be loyal wife. The memories of the much heartbreak and the loneliness always brought her much pain. She loves her husband very much she really does. Is it worth having an affair? Man, those conversations of nothing meaningful meant a lot to her because it has been a long time since any has just listen to her. She knew or better hoped that her husband loved her. He has neglected her, but yet he does prove then and their, he does loved to her. Though, the nasty words he has said to her had sting into her heart like a rock but the way he sees the world never made sense. Though, as the years went on and they had lost prominence, it seems he has been more freely to have affairs. By that time had come along, she lost all the strengths and feelings to do, so. Then, as time went on again they regain prominence, kind of. The gods children including Greeks and Roman, had children they taught them about gods. Even the children that had chosen to date and maybe married them had taught their spouse and children that the gods did still existed. From there the trend was created leading their children to tell their children which told their children, ect.

Her feelings that appealed towards her husband weren't blasé, although it didn't feel that way for some reason. In all her time of living she felt hatred or fear even when she helped those in need. Now, after about some many millenniums she wasn't even close to fading because her region of power isn't close to weak. Why does she feel weak?

She began to walk out of the bathtub looking at the phone she got in the 21st century but never even used it. Picking it up she scanned over it, which was dusty and probably rusty she will need a new one. She thought. Then, what is the point when none of the new or young goddesses wanted to talk to her. IS this the reputation she holds? When she was dressed in a clean dress, Hera flopped on the bed and began to wait for her husband. After a few minutes, she was searching for the piece of wrinkled paper in her component. In fear, what had just happen was false and she (a goddess) had image the whole scene, to suffuse her broken heart. When those were about to come to being truth, it was. After placing her private component back. She was all depressed all over again she began to weep.

The moment when she finished weeping over the crumpled piece of paper that wasn't their any more, she went to the bathroom sink to clean her face. As soon as, she walked back out she stepped on some paper. She contemptible over the person that left the piece of paper on her bedroom floor, and then she gave it second thought and picked up the piece of paper. She abruptly opens it thinking it was chaff piece of paper. Though, she was wronged it was the piece of paper that had her crying. The sheet that Devin gave to her, it was that invitation she was conjuring over, it was what she going over her eternal life.

The reservation.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

He wanted to see her again, hoping, to see her again. The way her eyes looked into his and how he expected to see brightness in them. Almost blinding. But he didn't see that, instead he was candor by the depthless of the eyes sorrow. He wanted to show her a different kind of love, a better kind of love then what her man was providing. Because when he saw that metallic wedding band on her ring figure he knew what she crying over. Though, that is not what lead pensiveness inside his body. All in all, it was the way she crying like a person trying to force water out of the faucet but knows the well is dry. Tears falling down her face seem like new tears replacing the old tears that ran down that face. Just craving to see her again, Hera, Devin could only imagine.

A day past and every second seemed a drag; the reservation he wasn't planning to go to for it was just a birthday gift. Now, he knew that he had to go just in case if she chose to come.

Abruptly, he remembers the day he went to that camp, finding out the truth was so weird and so hard. When around the age of 15, he was chased to this camp by these monsters, which he finds out his father had an affair with a goddess. But, his mother, step, and father was able to work things out. However, those working it out made it harder to accept that his actual mother was a goddess. It wasn't because he couldn't accept his mother was a goddess, no, it wasn't the reason he couldn't accept that the gods were alive. Before he came to that camp, he knew people that believe in that bogus. Except, he never thought it'll actual be real. Yet, that wasn't the reason for defining the gods' existence. It was the affair part that his father did that wasn't goanna believe. That lead to denying Aphrodite as his mother, was that it or was it because he saw his best friend father cheating of his wife and he never told. It could have save them a lot of pain but his friend's father fucked up his wife's life and friends, as well. Then, when he told his friend he knew all along; didn't for the secret and knowledge of never telling was as if someone was malevolent the inside of his head. He had to tell. The friendship was ruined. It crushed him he wanted to die, he was melancholy. Shawn's father told me he cheated, he saw it, but he never told. Though, he ran into Shawn later in his life, 5 years later, and they were able to patch things up. The friendship had never fully recovered. It all happens when he was 10 and reattached it up at 15. When he went to that camp he saw Shawn, but it wasn't came up to him and said he remember me. And saying he was sorry that he overreacted and he didn't regret it until he arrived at Camp Half-Blood and finding out he was one of the results of his dad's affair. It crushed him but his step- mother was there for him and that is the real reason she stayed. Devin didn't understand nor did he say sorry for what happen. He listens. That was what helped them reattached their friendship. Yet, he is still dealing with why he never told. Now, he met the Hera queen of the gods, should he? Should he deny the gods existence, still?

Devin was interrupted by his thoughts. By the door swinging open, he should start his career. He loved what he does and glad he was able to get some of the self-laceration of never telling, through his new single Never Told. He looked up at his friend who was glad to get the chance of producing, when he gave him the chance to be his main producer. Yet, this was Dylan's career and not his job. Devin learned the difference between a career and a job.

"How's the day, Dylan?" asked Devin.

"Nice, you know. You?" replied Dylan Scips

"Ready, I got a new songs to record. So, let's finish this song Never Told I wrote."

"Okay, this rap never told is going to be big. It might even save your career."

"I don't know even if it doesn't I think I will still try to make songs. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess"

_Don't wanna be your ex-man_

_Because Cupid's aims and throw the darts_

_That goes to sparks then broken hearts_

_Who won the deal, no its art_

_Just to have that shit torn apart_

He finished the last few lines of his song Never Told. He thought it wouldn't sound good but it didn't sound that bad. He felt good that he didn't listen to anybody about giving up rapping. For his passion for singing is the same rapping.

"That was really good. Actually that is a rap," spoke Dylan through the mike that blasted his voice through the recording studio.

"Thanks, um, lets do my next song Don't think."

"Okay, let's begin"

The beat started as he heard it came out out earphones that made it sound nice. He just didn't think that light beat didn't go with this. So he waved through that which he knew he couldn't see Dylan but Dylan could see it. He moved his hand up and down and down, kept doing that pattern. He stops when he heard a deeper and slower beat. Though, he had to go through about three sets of beats until he came across one he liked. Then, abruptly he busted out with the lyrics of his new song. Don't Think.

_Whispers are in the air_

_Many make perfect pairs_

_Though some don't make sense_

_Why do you have to give your two cents_

_When it's only one cent_

_I don't understand, by standers_

_What you think goes through your head nor do i care _

_It is all fair game it's pretty lame_

_I don't understand_

_Why you have to think _

_Without understanding what goes around you _

_Please sit down please sit_

_Before i spit in your face _

_'cause you make me sick with all talk ain't shit_

_I will always be my best _

_Your only a pest while i'm terminator_

_i only destroy by night_

_Rest by day that's my aim _

_What you aim for to have success _

_Trying to do what i do, love to do it_

_It's my passion, a desirer, its a addiction_

_Without anyone to predict a prediction_

_But i can't do it _

_That's what everyone says and lays it in my face_

_So why should you do _

_What i do_

_When i have to understand what i do _

_I do with passion_

_It's fire burning your heart until your house on fire_

_Man look at the future _

_Change it or you'll soon regret it_

_Life is such at waste sometimes and it never changes at times_

_Mines turn into limes which still doesn't change time_

_Not ever time you get lemons, don't always need to make lemonade_

_Life is sweet but it can be bitter_

_Sweeter than you know but you keep looking like an ungly green_

_I don't think so _

_Move over please, shine the light on me please_

_You speak like your weak, yet your the clown freak_

_Stop and think_

_You are weak in everything, even in your speech _

_because you use a lot of verbiage doesn't mean you wise_

_no sometimes it is nice when you stop_

_and think_

When you don't think you realize about your choices can come to quicker if you just do it. Life is good and Devin respects. Though, he is questioning the same thing Hera is questioning is it worth it to have an affair with Hera, the queen of the gods?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Friday

It was finally Friday, two days after the whole incident, Devin was wondering about if the woman he met on that night two days ago. He was preparing for the night and was hoping to see the girl. His thoughts wonder back on that night he had that meal with her, however before he remember that night he saw the time. 6:45p.m. is the time that is showing on the clock, and quickly grabbing his keys, he rushed out the door of his deluxe apartment complex for the reservation at this 5 star restaurant and it was on reservation for 7:20p.m... He grab that door to his car flanged it open and roared the car on. He began drive on to the restaurant called Ugly for this Duckling dinner.

* * *

Hera was wasting time, sitting on the bed judging if she should go to this dinner. Is it worth wasting time to doubt your choice? It was the nights she always wanted to spend with her husband. Although, Hera's husband is always busy and always have to wait. Now another man is offering this option for her to go eat in a public place and have her full attention. She had never inspected to actually get ready for this dinner; then again she never thought she was being very disappointed in her husband. It is only one night thought Hera. Then, I will never see this man again. I deserve one night of relaxation. She thought.

She was looking as_ stunning_ as if a person came walking by they wouldn't know what to do when seeing her beauty. Her dress looking very elegant as ever as can be with a gentle grace that moved with Hera's body. Though, the dress still held on to its own very movement, making it have its own beauty. This made the dress very divine to any of Hera's movements.

She placed the photo of her and her husband face down on the night stand. At that time, she began to casually walk out of the bedroom, talking a small glance behind her before continuing to walk out of the bedroom. A bright light started to revolve around her, soon becoming to bright that millions of mortal would have become blind. Thus, she disappears in thin air when the luminescent is covering all the corridors in the Olympus garden.

It was late in the night and the moon was as pretty as can be. Hera looked at the paper to make sure this was the restaurant and it was the place. The light bulbs lights in a pattern of Christmas lights you hang up outside during Christmas. It was a nice little restaurant. Hera began to walk into the Ugly, which was an exaggeration of the restaurant.

As she peeks inside, she was breath taken by the beauty. It took awhile for here to get her focus back on the proper situation she was in. At that moment, she walks all the way inside to get a better view of the place. This was it, it is either you do this small meeting or you go back to sulk in your palace for a husband you love deeply, she thought. She walked to the person who the hostess who was welcoming and seating the guests.

"May I help you miss?" she said very wry.

"Yes, you can help me. I have a reservation her on hold." I responded

"Is that so? What is your name?"

"Hera"

"Well, I am sorry to say that you don't have a reservation."

"But, I have a date with someone here."

" Is that so….Then what is his name or her name?"

She was started to get very tired. The satire of a scene was being forced on her, and she didn't like it. This was getting very old to her. She didn't want to be made a fool and if this got up on Olympus, then this will be the next immense thing she'll be made fun of for the next three thousand years. This is just of a meeting and nothing more. But, she was tired of waking up in a cold bed; bed is just getting cold at nights without her husband next to her. The lies were getting old and the bed was getting too cold.

He noticed her as she was the Cinderella in the ballroom and he was Prince charming. He wanted to be this damsel's shining knight. To sweep her off her feet, thus showing her the way she was suppose to be love. Though, if she loves the way she is treated and waking up crying and going to sleep crying. Then, repeatedly having her heart broken, into to many small pieces, then so be it but he still wants to pick up the pieces. And make all better, life is to short for him but she still has a whole immortal life in front of her. He swiftly went to the hostess to tell her that she was with him. Because he could tell she forgot his name by the way she slowly but surely responded to the hostess question.

"She is with me, Cindy." Devin spoke in a candor voice. She was staring off in a fathom distance that was leading to his table. He liked that she was ostentatious, kind of.

"She is with you Devin, Darling," she responded provoking that she didn't like the way Devin was looking at her, yet Cindy just sign.

"Then, I guest you could escort her to your table, since you got up her to tell me that," Cindy put in with a very sassy tone, but with a very disappointed look on her face. Though, this time it wasn't for her feelings toward Devin but for Hera, coming to that Devin was going to treat her just how she treated every other girl he dated. Sadly, did she know that this relationship was going to be different than any of Deslaunt's relationships?

Devin led her towards the table. At first he thought he wouldn't recognize her because he was basically getting distracted by all the other woman he could probably knocked up against the wall in less than three seconds. He figured her figure would be the one of last figures since he was officially the last reservation in the restaurant, but of course he did. She was breathtaking in his eyes. No women could be comparing to her beauty. He was goanna throw all it way to spend one night in her presence…..under the night by night sky. She made her heart stop, or was this he felt with every girl. Yeah. Nevertheless, it was a little stronger in her presence.

All of a sudden, he was afraid. It never occurred to him that she might want to talk. Okay, that was not using common. But that is not what was going through, his head was all mingle inside, because the way he is feeling for this one woman, one goddess isn't normal.

Devin experience with woman is not really a good thing; you could say he had an addiction worst than every god in the universe. He was the best playa in history in his mind and towards everyone else including every woman that every met him would agree with him. He had about 15 girls in his bed in his day and slept with about 7 of them. He was talent by not letting none of the other woman found about his thousands of affairs he had on them. And the one he called his main girl he made sure she didn't found out about his affairs on him. Devin was a man who basically had it all. Hera wasn't the first goddess he had hooked up with, and she might not be the last one. That is what he thought. Totally wrong, in that predict. Though, it is true he has been with more women including goddess. That include his mother which was kind of gross, when Aphrodite told him, Devin knew he broke her heart. He has broken many girls heart but he didn't want to break this woman's heart, Hera, because he didn't know what could happen. He had already had been with Hades' wife, Poseidon's wife, and now Zeus's wife. The other two he did broke their heart. He has to admit to himself he was going to do the same thing that he did to all the other women he had been with it. It was still in his thought. That was atrocity he was causing with each woman or goddess, he has been with it. Still, he was debating with himself if he should keep that a secret and try to make sure Hera didn't find out. For Devin didn't want her to think he was playing her and end up dead within millisecond. Knowing the stories of her anger, he was like any one else by not wanting to tread the water to see if those myths are the truth or lies.

He waited for her to sit down before ho took his seat. Devin Deslaunt has waited a long time for this night. Now, he'll just have to wait and see were this leads.

* * *

**Review if you want**

**Have some ideas share,.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

She smiled and even laugh with this man she barely knew, she was calm and happy. The first in a long time were she felt like a little girl, a woman that has here whole life in front of her. It was relief of fresh of air that was going through her. Devin had read here mind and this one night she'll never forget.

"So, Hera I noticed you glancing around a lot, are you inspecting someone?" solicit Devin with a smug on his face.

"Huh, not at all. What do you do for living?" she redirected towards Devin with another question.

"Well, I work in the industry." Devin answered

"You're a factory worker, that's impressive because on the place were dining"

"Not the manufacturing industry, the music industry"

"Oh, are you well know"

At that point, Devin was started to regret about being honest about what he does. It always ends the same with same expression. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"No, I am going through a rough patch. I have to be back at the studio in two hours. My life is alright I have a stable job but I don't have a stable career but I love it," Devin paused for minute, while looking gazing into Hera's eyes he could tell that he felt comfortable telling her this. "The Producers are starting to become iffy on my skills. Simultaneously, the record company wants to drop me unless I give a new hit single out. Just have no new ideas."

"I am so…..so-"Devin interrupted her.

"Why are you going to say your sorry, when it is all me." He spoke bluntly towards her in a resurging voice that was saying ' don't worry about it'.

"So, how is your immortal life," he asked.

Then, the night was wonderful with each other. Devin was just great that he could put to laughs but that is not the real reason for his feelings. He's actually feeling something strong in his mind and in his heart. Hera is just having a good time, nothing wrong their. She is enjoying herself and for once isn't worrying about what her husband is doing. She is having fun, and loving the way the moon shining. It has been a long time since she has done a moonlight walk under the nightly gazing star sky.

It was peaceful. Through it all, she felt candor and nothing in the world could change that. It was the way the sky was shining. For a minute, Hera thought Aphrodite had something to do with the way she was feeling. However, no one knew about this for some strange reason Hera thought. That is how it was going to stand for awhile. They walked in the quietness.

"Are you having a good time?"Asked Devin with a concern on his face, I never wanted to please a one more than I want to please her, thought Devin.

"Yes"

"That is good."

"Yeah," she whispered softly, "I haven't been on a nightly walk in a long time."

"Oh…..well this is nice isn't?"

"Yeah"

It was hard. Talking to women whose small talk skill has decrease dramatically. What does she do up their on Olympus. Drink Hot Coco. Well, I guess I should still try to talk to her or else I will….. I don't know. Devin thought to himself.

He wanted to kiss her. Show her how he will lover her. That usually worked with all the other women he was with that were in committed relationships or were married. He wanted her but didn't want to rush anything. He had learned that when messing with committed relationships and married women, he has let them choose. Hah, when has he ever gone through that fully? But, it seemed to all changed when his gaze landed on her. The skin of ice cream on a hot day. The kiss of her lips on his, it will be wonderful. Is all he could have imagined? The sweetness of skin. The soft touch of his lops on hers. The moment before it all began. Just pure and kind desire.

He would kiss her lightly, and her nipples would graze his shirtfront, and her lips would graze his lips, which hadn't been kissed in so a couple of days. His tongue would explore her tongue. He would hold her face steady and care with both his hands as he gently brushes his lips against hers.

He wanted everything. He did nothing.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Well, not hours but minutes did passed as they walked on down the sidewalk to Devin's car. He made sure he took the long way and she knew that. They didn't hold hands or even walk that close side by side. Actually about 3 inches were between them as they walk down concrete walkway. It was nice. Both of couldn't deny that for they both were enjoying each others presences. It was nice and they loved every second of it. When they reached the car. The world stop, just for a second

"Well, I guess that is the end of our date," spoke Devin shyly. It wasn't him to speak softly for no women, goddess or not. It confused him but yet he almost grasps the reason of the concept. Despite that in the last second's it slipped right through his figures as if he was reaching to for a ghost's hand and get hold of it.

It was when she shot her eyes toward Devin, that he stopped breathing himself. Her eyes were a deep hazel brown, big and beautiful. This woman was nothing but gorgeous to him and all Devin wanted to do was just touch her and study her as if she was some rare object. The woman said nothing but stood there and stared at him. Her lips were full and slightly pink and her black hair had come out of the pins that held it into a tight bun just moments earlier. He could hear her rush panic breathing now. She looked at him before opening her mouth to speak.

"It was nice, wasn't it? Thank You, Devin," she said with sweetness.

Devin, was now lost in her words, her voice was intoxicating, as was her smell. Never had a woman appealed to him as she had. He never thought or picture of falling, yet he has fallen. Don't get that info wrong. It is just he never thought he would have fallen hard. It just did not appeal to him. This one though, this one was like a spell that had been cast over him and he wanted nothing more but to touch her. To allow her his heart and feel how his best friend Baton has felt. He wanted to fall hard.

She was a beauty, he thought, the most beautiful woman he had seen so far in his life and to him that was very far into his life. At the young age of twenty-three, he had seen and been with a lot of women, but not with a woman like her.

"So, I guess this is good bye, huh?" Devin asked while looking at the moon that not until now did he realize how beautiful it was.

"Yes, it is. Thank You. I won't forget this night Devin," Hera responded to Devin.

She began to turn around and leave the scene. Slowly walking away from Devin and his car, Hera wonder if this night can ever replay itself in her immortal life this one particular night that was languid but turn out to be a magical explosion. Something she has felt then and their in her life but hasn't experience it in more respectable fashion. It just seems to pop up and disappear when it wanted to. Huh, she thought, something pulled her out of her train of thought.

" Hera, wait if you don't mind I would like to take you out for ice cream and maybe a nice picnic as well. You know nothing fancy as tonight was." Devin spoke with anxiety.

"I don't know, Devin."

"Come on it will be nice. I am free this Wednesday and this upcoming Friday."

"I don't know."

"It is something small and sweet. I promise you'll have a deceit time with me."

"I don't know."

"Then think about. Here is the address and time to meet at the ice cream parlor and from there I will take you to place were we will have are picnic. It will be at around 4:00 in the evening. I hope you can come." He said as he began to jog backwards. Thump! He fell over himself. That was hysterical. "Oh and by the way it is going to be on Friday, unless you want to do Wednesday?"

"No, no Friday is okay for me."

"Good, I hoped you had a good night."

She watched him faded into the horizon. She was left alone and it almost hurt. This night reminded her of all the nights she spent with Zeus. I wonder if I could convince him to do the something very similar to it, Hera thought. Though, she half knew the answer he would give her and it wouldn't be a good one.

Her heart was beating so hard. She wanted to run, but she knew better. She quickly walked and turned a corner and concealed herself in the shadows of the corridor. She stood there for a minute, until she could catch her breath. She didn't know what to feel if there is anything to feel for this man. She was confused and lost that night as she walked down the side of the road. She was not sure what to think; she stops and just stood there and leaned against a post. After a while, she straightened herself up and proceeded to walk back to Olympus.

She was walking actually feeling at peace with herself. There was no anguish inside of her. She saw her sister Demeter as she was walking in the corridors of Olympus. Demeter was attending her garden, of course it looked spectacular. Hera has always admire the work that her sister did and how much time she spent attending to her garden.

"Hello, Demeter." Chimed Hera as Demeter looked pretty amazed that her dear sister was smiling and looking darling like always. But, that is not the full reason why Demeter was happy with the Hera was acting. She knew that Zeus was away with another lover that wasn't Hera. Then, here is her sister seeming happy as to be. Well, she better not rue the day with mentioning Zeus affair, but this strange. Demeter thought.

"Hello, Hera how are you this fine day."

"I am good. I just was walking down Olympus and I noticed you were taking care of your garden and well," she quieted down a little, "it looks very wonderful. The garden is very magnificent. Would you mind if I help you with the garden."

Demeter was shocked with the way Hera was acting toward her. She had always held that grudge against her with that affair she had with her husband. Plus, the child she cared of his. Demeter was now becoming very suspicious of the act of Hera.

"Thank You, Hera," responded Demeter very nicely.

"Have you seen Zeus I been looking for him."

She knew it this kind of niceness was a decoy to get the F.Y.I. out of her. But, she is not goanna get it out of her. Her sister wasn't bringing her into their problems. Demeter thought.

"No."

"Well, that is sad. So, how is your day going, has anything new approach you," she asked with a very genuine look on her face. Now, Demeter was truly getting confuse on how Hera was acting towards her.

"My day has been good and haven't approach nothing new these days. What about you?"

"It has been good. I wish something new will come these days," though Hera knew that was lie she has experience something new in her immortal life, " Have you meet someone new yet?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…" she paused.

She took a big sigh before proceeding to telling her sister, "Demeter I just to say I am sorry for what I said to you early this morning. I am deeply sorry. So, I apologize for my actions." Hera began to continue her walk but Demeter stopped her.  
"Hera wait…I thought I would hear you say those words to me and I am willing… to say I have already forgave you many of times. So, you have my forgiveness." Demeter finished with heartfelt smile it wasn't wide or big but it was simple and genuine.

Hera just gave a simple smile and left it at that. Before, continuing her journey towards her palace. This morning she woke up feeling not pain or sorrow from not knowing her husband was not by her side once again. But from happiness. It shocked her that she woke up not feeling anguish, hatred or not even disappointment from her husband not being at her side which she is trying to become immune to-but to rise with a clear head. That hasn't happen in a long time.

It took awhile for Hera to remember that Devin had invited her to ice cream and picnic. She had to decide if she should go again or if she shouldn't go. Though, she couldn't have people be suspicious of her acts. So, she has to play it almost cool. Hera was once again contemplating if she should go or not. Then, what happen the last time when Devin gave her peace of paper. She went through contemplating, to rethinking over her immortal life to worry of having to lose that paper. Yet, it had ended a little different then the aforementioned. Devin had written dress casual on the piece of paper she gave her. What does dress casual mean, she ponders. Her thoughts were interrupted by the annoying hullabaloo going on around her. It was her husband and she got lucky of realizing what the uproar was about real quick. She swiftly hid the note before attending to her husband.

"Hera, where are you woman?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You know when I came home there was no dinner prepare for me or even waiting for me."

"I am sorry about that dear I thought you were on another one of your 'business trips' so I decide to go out to eat or were doing something else."

Zeus I got very angry and was ready to explode. But, he kept his mouth close and relies he shouldn't bring nothing up about what he was doing last night. Instead, he lowered his voice and calmly says "Well, honey why you didn't invite me my love."

"Because you were no where to be found."

"So, why didn't you say something, you never had a problem before to send for me." He was at the edge of yelling again.

"Well, I thought you were going to… reject me… like you have done many times before. This time I didn't take the time to bother. For I did not want to interrupt you in your 'business meeting.' Or yours."

"So, I didn't have anything to eat when I came home and end up making up my own food. Since all the cooks had left for the night."

"I am sorry dear but I will give you heads next time. In fact, I think I am planning to go out on Friday. So, you'll make plans on how you will get your food."

She walked out the bedroom and began her search for Aphrodite.

Hera had found Aphrodite looking at herself in the pool. Well, she got up all her courage to go to ask Aphrodite her question. Hera coughed awkwardly and made sure no one was there to see or hear them speak. Aphrodite looked up and smiled charmingly. Of course, that smiled soon faded as soon as Aphrodite saw it was Hera. Aphrodite released a heavy groan.

"Hera for the last time I am sorry I was sleeping with Zeus." Aphrodite sign.

A laugh escapes her mouth as she heard Aphrodite spit out that bull towards her. "You're kidding me right, because I know for a fact that you're not sorry, trust I know you will be back in my bed with my husband in less than 6 months. But, that is not the reason I came here to discuss to you about."

Aphrodite had that same lost and confuse look on her face just like her Demeter.

"Than what did you want to talk about?"

"What is casual dressing?" Hera spoke with inquisitiveness.

"Are you serious?" No, I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't, thought Hera. Though, she just rolled her eyes in old fashion way and proceeded to say.

"Yes, I am serious."

"Well, dressing casual means like wearing a nice pare of jeans, a nice shirt or blouse and maybe shoes or sandals if you prefer."

"Thank You, Aphrodite"

"No Pro, Hera."

"What?"

"Excuse me. No Problem."

Hera walked out of Aphrodite's audience and began planning what she should wear to Devin's and her friendly outing. That is all they are new friends getting to know each other. Hera thought and wanted to believe.

Hera thought this is one man's plans to take a woman on a few dates to just get them in the bed. She figured that is what Devin was doing. Hera remembers all the jewelry she used to wear just to get Zeus to notice her and how she barely wore just a simple necklace and Devin though she was stunning. She began to wonder if she wore simple clothing would Zeus notice her more. She could only ponder on the subject.

Men give only what they can give you, Hera thought, staring into the darkness of her cold bed, when they can't give you what you want.

What she wanted was to feel love and happiness once again. She wanted was a man that lusts over her, particularly her husband. What she wanted was more control over her life, and not cries every time her husband cheats on her. Her virginity was stripped from her and was forced into a marriage. Terrible. But she poised as a strong and independent woman, which she was. However, she has been broken to many times. Now, all that was left was a broken soul. What she longed for, in her heart, to her surprise, was springtime as lush and erotic as the winter was chaste and bloodless.

She wanted everything. She did nothing.


	7. Chapter 6

He stroll into the studio recognize the producer and his manger was there waiting for him. It was late. He was running late. The yelling that was going to take place. But the new song he was goanna record was going to be different from any of his previous songs. He never thought he would be at this point, that he would fall face hard. He never thought about it period.

"You're late," said his manger not even looking up from her papers.

" I am sorry. I got caught up with something. Then, there was traffic."

" I don't care for excuses. Just be happy I was able to keep this studio long enough and I this producer was nice to wait for you. Now, get you're snt* in their. You little anal," quietly yelled Ratsy.

Devin really is a toss in the salad. This is ridiculous he is only a few minutes and it is hell has gone lose. He quickly went over to meat this producer of his new song would be.

"Hey, I am Devin Deslaunt."

"Well, my namez is Kyle Craft. Do you want to get started? Yeah, but first do you have steady smooth beat because I will sing a song first."

"Um…I… was told you were rapping not singing. "

"I am rapping a new song I did write. But I have this new song I want to record I want to do first. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I have a few steady beats on my TT*. So, why don't you get in the boost and we start this new song of yours."

"It sounds like a plan."

Throwing the jacket on the floor and soaring through the studio, jumping over things he snatched the earphones. It wasn't until he was fathomed from the mic is when he started to slow stride towards the chair. Sitting down, taking a sip of water waiting the signal to go. Is when he threw out his phone is when he began to get ready. He heard the beat and right of back he thought it was perfect. Then every thing started to flow out of his mouth. Right, when he was in rhythm he was interrupted by Kyle.

"What is the title of this song and did you write it?"

"The title is….This….Girl and yes."

"Sweet lets start, I am going to start the beat and I want you to count to about 8. Then, roll off the lyrics okay…Okay."

**I got this girl**

**Who sends me on a whirl, twirl whirl**

**I got this girl**

**Who is amazing I never thought**

**Who'd thought, give it a second**

**A playa who knows the game**

**Can't be stuck inside the heart**

**I need to stay on my game**

**Need to know the names**

**Though this one name**

**Has turn into fame**

**I don't know**

**But I want to know, why I am on a whirl**

This woman he took on the date has stood in his mind for days. To him she was stunning with eyes that could show the doors of love, hope, or passion. No it showed all three and much more that when you look inside them you saw her soul. It was broken. From the beginning he saw the shatter soul and he wanted to repair it and make it new and better. She saw love. He would give his life and not give a damn what happens. He was bamboozling on how this one girl has him thinking to give up his soul for a soul that is beautiful. Had played so many woman, had made so many woman shed tears. Many names went through his mind, he never remember their names until he had to deal with. He even messed with goddesses but with them he was more careful to never come inside of them for he didn't want to raise no kids. Though, this beauty had her name written in his heart and she can earn it 100%.

**I got this girl**

**Who sends me on a whirl, twirl whirl**

**I got this girl**

**Who sends me on a whirl**

**This girl**

**This girl**

**Who steps me on the first plate**

**Who'd ever thought this playa will every get stump**

**Who'd have never thought**

**I would never thought**

**Every girl I have every been with**

**Had a one night stand**

**More than one stand**

**I kept them on the down low**

**Never had them expecting the mishap**

**I never thought this playa will be in a gap**

**Be thinking about hanging it up**

**Like some dry clothes**

**I never thought one girl, who I'll never**

**Thought, I have me thinking**

**Blinking, second guessing, got me not thinkin**

**Of my next girl, but got me rethinking**

He began to remember basically every girl, every woman he has ever messed with. Every woman he had ever touched and began to pile back into his mind. He had thought he would never remember any of their names. Though, in less than a few days after his date with Hera he remembers every woman from goddess to mortals. He thought he had forgotten, the way he forgot people's manes or the grades he got at M.I.T. University or the random men he got drunk with. But the scenes of his sexual life came back to him more and more. He remembers every thing to even the names of the jewelers from whom he bought these baubles for his little sweethearts. It is amazing how one person can have you remembering your whole life, so far.

**This girl**

**I got this girl**

**Who sends me on a whirl, twirl whirl**

**I got this girl**

**I got this girl**

**Who sends me on a whirl**

**Now got me thinkin**

**That I got to be her man**

**Don't care if she got a man**

**I'll steal her like home runs in baseball**

**I got to still that next base**

**Can't face losin' this match**

**She is a star without anyone to break a bar**

**Catch your out**

**I'll be her man**

**No doubt about it**

**I will dig a whole and be stuck in a pit**

**Forget that man**

**I am the only one**

**Who take a man's girl**

**With spend of a finger swirl**

**I got this girl**

**I got this girl**

**I got this girl**

**Who sends me on a whirl**

**Got this**

**Who sends me on twirl**

He finished his song This Girl. Man, he felt good after he sang that because he always wrote what he was feeling or he somehow attach subjects he wrote about things that had happen in his but had happen indirectly to me. This was never cool with him for writing songs about a girl. For him he was with lots of girls to single down to one was always hard and now her he is single it down to one girl.

"Are you ready to start on your next song," Kyle spoke through the mic outside the recording booth. He was very annoyed that he was interrupted in his train of thoughts. But, he made sure he didn't show any emotions of it.

"Yeah, start the beat." The intermittent beat blasted in his earphones. Yet, it had a soft melody with a hard loud base. This made the rhythm very resonance; it brought the best of this song. (Hotter than One Night)

**The weather is hotter than usual**

**And yet it is unusual, it feels nice**

**The weather is cold, freezing than usual**

**And yet it is unusual it feels right**

**this is one night**

**i won't care about the weather**

**or Heather, Becky, Ricky, **

**I don't care, this one night**

**All the girls' goanna hang out with me**

**i am me **

**i am the best playa**

**no one is the same as me **

**i am only one who can bring the best out of me**

**i do it when it right to me**

**and don't care if you want it now **

**forget you i do when i am ready**

**wishing i had another time **

**to spend a another night but i have to pause the night**

**i run this world **

**never thought i would be spending a night like this**

**wait a minute **

**turn that minute to seconds and turn that**

**into hours i run the time **

**it is my fine wine **

**i am always stuck in the moment **

**the weather is hotter than usual**

**And yet it is unusual it feels nice**

**the weather is cold, freezing than usual**

**And yet it is unusual it feels right**

**this is one night**

**i won't care about the weather**

**or Heather, Becky, Ricky, **

**I don't care, this one night**

**All the girls' goanna hang out with me**

**leave don't care we need to share this night**

**when all the lights what you goanna do **

**go home, not on this clock **

**i am running this party to the next block**

**turn on the lights**

**and make this one night**

**become a fantasy fiction, favorite in my addiction**

**i know you love me**

**I know you want me**

**so be with me **

**And I'll show you what this night is all about**

**i am caught in a net **

**man, this is a one time bet**

**for you to be mine**

**you can drive me crazy **

**but this is all for one night **

**so spend it wisely **

**Or i am all gone, I'll soon be gone**

**i will do anything to spend a night with you **

**Give me your heart this night**

**And I'll show you what happens when the lights shatter**

**better with you sharing that caring love**

**You get moving can't spend all night **

**Trying to convince, to spend it with me **

**i gave you a chance**

**i told you to spend it wisely**

**now be gone another cutie is showing she is ready**

**ready set go **

**let this moment be stuck**

**the weather is hotter than usual**

**and yet it is usual it feels nice**

**the weather is cold, freezing than usual**

**and yet it is usual it feels right**

**this is one night**

**i won't care about the weather**

**or Heather, Becky, Ricky, **

**I don't care, this one night**

**All the girls goanna hang out with me (hang out)**

**All the girls hang out tonight (these nights)**

**All goanna hang out with me**

"How was that Kyle?" Devin asked as he finished the song up.

"It was Perfect Devin, I love it I think this song is going to be a hit."

"Yeah, that is what a lot of the others said and I hear them or say it in an interview that they think the songs is stupid." Devin said.

"Well, I don't lie to none of my clients or artists. This song is goanna going to be a hit."

"Thanks, man."

"I'll see in a few days to talk about which you want to release as a single, okay."

Devin had left the record company and headed towards his MT64. He loved his new car it wasn't the newest version or MT car models. The car was nice and the leather was smooth with a nice shine to it. It was 24 of leather. HE has been gaining a bunch of money from this music industry. He was told by his manger that he was worth about this much. He never care about how much he was worth, he truly was one of those people who love to do what they do. He took out his phone and called a friend that was very important to him. But, he stopped dialing that number and began to dial a new number because this was situation he was in that he truly needs some good advice. The phone rang and rang before someone finally picked it up.

"Hello," said the guy on the other line.

"Hey, man can you meet me at Starbucks." Devin asked.

"Yeah, sure what time do you want to meet?"

"Like right now."

"Right now, I don't man."

"Come on it is very important to me for you to me right now."

"I am already about to head over there. Come on."

"Okay, Okay….. I am on my way."

Then the line went buzz for a while. Before, it was actually hanged up. Devin hopped into the car and began to pull out the drive. It was a long ride towards the usual Starbucks they hanged out but right now it was worth the drive. The drive around New York was amazing. He was raised in New York but it was crazy. He couldn't believe he was back in New York, New York, They say if you can make it here you can make it anywhere. He never understood why his parents wanted to move from here. It is melting pot on corner selling rock there are preachers praying to gods. The Brooklyn Bridge was magnificent and he was going to make at almost any means. People never thought he would last more than 2 months when he enters this business when he was 14 years old. Yes, he did have trouble keeping in this business but his life was nice especially when he is still standing. He went to college to get his engineering degree. Started his own business in the engineering business and it is standing pretty strong and his life is good. Now, all he needs to do was not lose everything he worked hard for.

The world is always changing, he thought, it always change but you don't realize how much until you reflect on your life.

When he finally reached the coffee shop, he sat in the car staring into space. He never knew that the world was nothing new to him. Remembering a world he tried to block out your mind for about 7 years had been a success until now. It was weird.

He soon stepped out of the car and began to stand up slowly before continuing to walk over to the Starbucks. Every time he saw that sign that celebrate their 950 year anniversary. That surprised that any coffee shop could stay open that long. Well, he was helping them stay open and so was all the people was in here as well. He began to walk and wonder what is happening to this world. As he walked inside the store, right away he smelled the coffee and pastries in the air. He loved the smell of pastries. Ordering his chocolate frappuccino, he sat down at a table near a window, waiting for his friend to show up.

Devin shook himself of staring into space, when he spotted a man in a navy blue suit walk into the café his milk chocolate eyes framed by his long eyes. His walk asserted dominance with a hint of arrogance. Ordering his coffee he walked to his table standing above him. Broad shoulders helped outlined his chiseled muscular body, and he garbled out a hello.

"What is up with the muttering Devin?" spoke the man as he sat across Devin.

"Sorry, Hello my good friend Lan," Devin said in a much formal way, which gave Lan a good laugh.

"Whatcha say you up to Devin?" asked Lan

"Nothing', you man?"

"I neither, so why do you call this get together because I have so many things better than to do. You know if you wanted to hang out. We could have figured out something," said Lan.

"You know that camp I tried to forget about and the religion."

"You mean the gods."

"Yes" Lan rolled his eyes thinking this is going to be a long day.

"Yeah, I know about them."

"Well, I am going to accept that they are real."

"Really, what lead to this conclusion? Because I know it isn't because you have dated like 15 goddesses." He brought very quickly, "Seriously man what finally lead to you wanting to admit that your mother is Aphrodite and you're a demigod."

"Well, I met another goddess."

"That is a shocker, which one is it this time Persephone, again." Lan got good chuckle out of that joke. "Because if it is, I thought you said you dumped her. You know I saw here once, drinking coffee here. This is a place you did take her, right," pausing for a little bit but not long enough to give Devin time to respond. "Right. Well she was crying her heart out. You broke her heart. I didn't talk to her but man why did you have to break her heart."

"Wasn't trying…."

"To, I know man."

Devin sighs knowing where this was going. He never understood why his friends and family have to get on him about being a good playa, but it wasn't good for him and wasn't helping him.

"Well, I am not with Persephone. But I am kind of seeing Hera…."

"Meaning, you are about to try to steal Hera's heart. Good luck with that."

"I already had been on a date with her." On that statement Lan was choking on his coffee.

"Dev…..Dev don't see her ever again. I don't care what you are doing. She has jealous problem and if you break her heart you are regret it. Plus, if her husband finds out you're a dead man. Listen to your good friend Lan…Do Not See This Woman Ever Again. Don't Even Sleep with Her or did you already did sleep with her?"

"No, I was deciding to take it up with her. You know leave it up to her. Plus, I don't know, I think Hera is different from all the girls. I just want to see how far this goes."

"Listen to me I am a child of Zeus and I know this won't lead up to something good. This is going to be a tragedy."

" I don't care if your child of Zeus, you don't know her and neither do I . I am going to get to know her. And maybe if she decide to actually go out with me then this was going to turn into something more."

"You're serious about this."

"Yes, I am."

"Then since I am a good friend I am going to be a good friend about this and I am going to support you in this. Though, don't come and haunt me when I you end up dead because I told you so."

"Thanks man that is all I want you to do. Now excuse me I need to go cloths shopping for the second date."

"Wait, Hera agrees to a second date not exactly."

"So, why are you going to buy new cloths?"

"Just in case she does decide to show up, that is why."

"Well, thanks coming to talk to me, I know I can always count on you, but I have to go I have some errands to take care of." "I am glad I can help you Devin." Smiling back he took his coffee to dispose of it.

Taking his belongings he exited the café not looking back.


	8. Chapter 7

Friday 

It has been a week since she had meet up with him and now she was wondering if he would even remember her. She was a simple honest woman who has wanted more her immortal life for awhile and now she can finally have that. She can finally experience something new.

She was a good woman, and loves her husband very much yet she has been going down hill since her husband started these ridiculous affairs. She has never figured out why he still stayed with me after all these centuries. She thought that he loves me that am why he could never leave her, though she never left her in marriage wise. He left her mentally, emotionally and physically, even he says he hasn't. He has left her in those ways many of times. She knew many of the gods, demigods, and mortals saw her as a broken soul, a lost soul, and poor deity of marriage. Then, again she would never cheat on her husband and hasn't cheated on him, yet.

She woke up from nap feeling like what she should do now. Abruptly, she remembers the second invitation she had received from Devin. It was a surprise to her that she remember every small detail on that piece of paper. Then an again, Hera did read it over a million times and it was 2:00 in the afternoon she had 2 hours to get ready for tonight.

It felt good to strip down out of her clothes and get into the shower. She was feeling good as she got into the shower. She knew some people were getting suspicious of she was acting, but she also knew that they also thought she has finally had a mental break down. She just chuckles at that thought. She washed herself slowly enjoying every second of it. She placed some Olay* Coconut Buttermilk bodywash mixed with nectar in a wash cloth and slowly washed her body. She continued too wash herself until she was squeaky clean. She walked out of the shower naked letting herself air dry, while drawing out the clothes she bought for this day. It was just the clothes Aphrodite describes to her, a pair of simple and nice pair of jeans, a nice blouse, and she decided to go with a pretty pair of thongs.

She thought that the world would stop for awhile to reconsider her situation. On the other hand, she wouldn't want it to stop. She looked at what time it was. 3:48 p.m. It was ridiculous that when someone makes you feel like an actual princess, you forget the one who is supposed to be your prince charming. She wanted nothing else. Hera left her house, palace, to head to the ice cream parlor. Looking back for a minute but not fully stopping to her destination.

When you're nervous, you feel everything you do is done wrong. When you're trying to please someone, it can nerve reeking. Though, you need to stand strong. Sadly, Devin wasn't nervous not at all about this little meeting he is having with Hera.

Devin was just standing their in the hot sun, he hated summer. Yet, here he was waiting for Hera in this massive sun of death. Well, it was massive and it could have cause death, thought Devin. That is not the point he was hot and wanted to this ice cream, so he could cool down. Where is she it is already 4:15, Devin thought, he got his hopes up just to get them crush. That is what you get when mess with goddess of marriage.

She walked down the street looking for the ice cream parlor. It took awhile, 15 minutes to be exact on how long it took her to find him. She knew she was running late. Right, when she finally did spot him, noticing he was about to leave. About. She steadily in a nice pace stepped toward him; his hand in the pocket of a light jean jacket, its black fabric collar stood out and sparkled in the heat. She could barely make out his face as he turned toward her, unknowing. He seemed...what? Nice? Sad? Disappointed? Or worried? She felt ashamed to cheat on her husband and ridiculous. Still, she stepped closer towards Devin. Just begin, she thought. Just move forward to say hello; the rest, somehow, will take care of itself.

"Devin?"

He turned around to see who was calling his name. When he did, he was speechless. For one, that Hera actually took the risk of actually meeting him for ice cream and a small picnic. This was going to be a nice meeting.

She spoke again. "Devin, it is me, Hera."

"Oh, yeah…so do you want to get some ice cream?"  
She nodded slightly but very modestly that she will like that. They began to walk towards the ice cream stand.

The silence wasn't melancholy, actually it was perfect. Devin leads Hera pass a hill into a view over a horizon of the lake. He had found this place a way back for one of his dates. It was magnificent. That is the way you can only describe it. Everything was already set up for Hera and him. He never thought that she was going to be a wonderful person. It almost made the rumors about her seem false, almost. Because he didn't knew her fully yet, he couldn't judge her fully yet, when they only been on two dates. If you can call it dates.

Once Devin passed the food out between both of them, they started to talk. Once they started to talk, they didn't stop. Devin and Hera were so relax. They talked for hours and hours, well actually Devin ended up talking, mostly. Though, Hera was happy to let him. She felt calm and lose about her well being and how she was spending her time. Yet, she felt a small tug in her mind that this is wrong and it should be but why did it feel so right to her. Was she just happy? It was a beautiful afternoon and the view over the horizon of the hilltop where they were having there picnic was spectacular. Hera wasn't brought back into reality, until she notices that Devin was done talking.

"Excuse me…what did you say?"Devin looked at her puzzling before her repeat what he was saying. "So, you know it has already been about a week and a half into this bet we have."

"Oh..."Hera had totally forgotten about that bet. That would explain a lot of why she was doing this or she could just put it all this meeting with Devin on that. Yes, that is what I am going to do, Hera thought, then will not see him ever again.

"Well, do you want to take a walk?" asked Devin, leaning out his hand towards her. She was hesitating for a minute or more, before she agree to the walk.

Devin and Hera walked in silence for awhile and it was nice, like the aforementioned. Devin always liked having some woman at his side, by this time he would be leading her towards his home subsequent to the second date, sometimes. Hera was, Devin suppose, special. They talked like there was no tomorrow.

"So, why do you love to sing?"Spoke Hera.

"Well, I also rap." Devin responded.

Hera considers this for a moment, and then she rearranged her question with this new knowledge. "On that note, why do you love to sing and rap?"

"I don't know. The energy and the peace it gives me when I pour my heart into this song. I never thought that my love for music could be my career that I love to do. The cheerful beats to the melancholy beats always touched me. I love the fact that I can write about what I am feeling on any subject. It is amazing to me."

"That is amazing that you feel that way about your music. You should meet Apollo; I bet he'll admire you. Because he been complain and ranting for the past the millennium that the passion in the music has gone down, according to him no one does music from their heart, anymore."

"That is sad…"

"I guess"

They watched the sunset. It was beautiful and as the moon came up it was nice as well.

They said their goodbyes. Though, neither of them left each other. Hera stood right in front of Devin not moving at all… just looking into his eyes. The eyes are what drew her attach from the first second that she actually noticed him. Devin was truly a handsome, gorgeous man. That could beat any man looks, any immortal. The way he shine it all made him more. He was a man that every woman wanted. He was raised around woman, literally. Their was only two men in the household when he was growing up him and his father, the rest of the house of household was 13 women, one being his mother and the rest being his mother. They all could agree with Hera that his life was easy. He has the stunning looks, the girls, and the money for now, he didn't know what the meaning for working for a girl meant. All he knew was you can't spend your life with too many regrets that'll soon have you wishing you were in hell. Devin had serene, cordial cobalt blue eyes, which could send you in a sentimental movement and dashing, surfing raven black hair with a slender, muscular built body. Hera was beautiful in Devin's eyes; well she was beautiful in many people's eye. She glitters with something special and that touch him personally. Although, Devin could see that she had been broken, and to win her heart it'll be work. She was turning blind when someone is treating her right; she was a lost soul that needed to be rescue. Yet, she was strong and driven then most women that had been broken and tore like that by one man.

They were still standing their looking into both eyes and not saying a single word. Then, Devin cupped Hera's face with his right hand, leaning slowly but swiftly to kiss her. It happen so fast that Hera was surprise she let him. The peck on her cheek was the sweetest and lightest kiss she has ever felt. Devin step back from his lips touching her cheek because he was dazed and felt that he was going to faint into the endless nights. He slowly set down his body on his car before drawing back on his mind. Opening the door he got in and without he didn't say goodbye instead slipped another piece of paper in her hand and left. However, he didn't left without sneaking another peck on the cheek. He couldn't believe it.

Hera saw him drive off in the most modest and smooth way possible. She felt a way that she never felt before she couldn't figure it out but when she does it will surprise all. Hera began to walk back home let her thoughts wonder. When you see something made in front of you, something you wanted for a long time. Then, you have to give it up you wonder if it was worth it all. To give up the life you could have for a live that didn't prove anything close to what you want. Hera wanted many things, yet her mind was all diverse and scattered with thoughts and memories of the past. She couldn't understand herself. Looking down at the paper and reading it away her heart was taken away at what it said.

_A beautiful soul is special_

_And can be destroy with one act of wrong morals_

_It can start with lie and never end _

_The lie becomes nothing but a fantasy leaving emptiness for no cordial to lend _

_Your eyes are the sea which it was created_

_Things can start with beauty but become ugly and burn a heart_

_If love was a flame then let me rise that flame to new levels _

_If that flame has become cold and frozen_

_Then let me defrost it_

_If love was a choir then let me sing to you with the angels singing_

_If that choir has broken voice then let me fix it_

_You have been broken yet you love still when you are in the pit_

_My heart is something I am ready to share _

_But time must be given to start to care_

_So let my heart begin the service _

_So I can start to serve _

_To endless depth, your beautiful so let me delete the sorrow_

_The sorrow I see in your eyes that don't understand_

_For a beautiful soul is special_

_Let's meet again my sweet. Soon… you decide I'll be waiting._

The poem was the sweetest and deep thought she has ever read. It was amazing he wrote this, because it was beautiful. She didn't have to think this time; Hera did want to see this man again.

She was glad to be home. Thrilled not seeing her husband not home, knowing he won't be home until tomorrow morning and for once she was alright with that. She fell into a good slumber.

The next morning, it was perfect for her. She washed for the day and got dressed for the day. This is the world we live in and die inside of and reborn into. The gods are gods they change, they aren't divine. Though, many people think that it isn't true because if it was then most of them would have stayed naïve, careless with boundless of kindness, and free. But they didn't stay that way they changed as time went on. It just took longer for change to take process than it takes a mortal to change. The gods are just like mortals in some ways, they can change if they want to they had allow their selves to change into a different person they were when they were younger. Time changes the possibilities, and possibilities will change when time doesn't come when it need to. Change is possible if you let it happen.

Hera walked out of her bedroom, to many chatter going on in Olympus hallways. She noticed Zeus was no where to be finding, she just shrugged her shoulder, not caring for once, not she was too happy that morning, she was happier then any other day. She summoned a massager."May you send Hermes, please," asked Hera.

"Yes, your majesty," answered the massager.

Soon, a bright light that could blind most people shined the whole room. It shined the whole room for awhile before it dimmed down. There stand the Lord Hermes in the presence of Hera.

"You called my Queen Hera," said Hermes quickly. Quickly telling that Hermes was in rush to go somewhere.

"I just want you to deliver something for to this address for me. It is very important you deliver this today and I will be checking if you deliver this properly. Oh, and one more thing just put in those…what they called….." Hera paused to think of the name but because Hermes had twenty thousand other things to do he had no time for this. "Mailboxes, the word you're trying to figure out are mailboxes," Hermes suggested and was right of course. "Yes, you're correct, I suppose, they are called mailboxes. Well, that is were I want you to place this message to of course."

"Yes your majesty. I make sure I deliver it personally, right now." Bowed Hermes as he spoke the words in the most politeness he mustard out of his mouth.

"Thank You, Hermes. You are dismiss." Waving her hand dismissive way. She looked bored, just waiting for Tuesday which was in two days. She was hoping that Devin was able to meet her on Tuesday, but she was also hoping her husband was on her honey moon. It was going to be amazing weekend. He had invited to this club, she always hears Apollo and Aphrodite talk about. She always wanted to go but it seemed that everyone was to busy to go with her and her husband had promised to take her quite a few months ago. Though, he never kept his word in taking. Now, she was able to go with a man she was lucky to meet this time. Finally, she was seeing Devin's point of view. She got up from her seat and began to go to her garden to attend it. On the way there, a lot of whispering and chattering was going on while she passed a bunch of people but she was didn't care because nothing could ruin her mood. She was at peace with herself.

Devin thought last night was great; there was a consequence for going out last night, however. He only had a little bit of sleep before he had to change into fresh clothes and quickly head out the door. The trip to the studio was late into the night. I already was half way asleep but he couldn't lie that he was dreaming of one chick that kept his mind going around and around.

HE strolled into the studio and ignores whatever his manger was saying. Instead he yelled into the mic, "Let get this party started I am tired like the rest on you and before you say I am late. Check your watch I am on time. Start the beat and let's begin okay." The fastidious beat came on and it allow him remember how much time he will put in for this one women. Man, was he tired.

"Hey, Dylan write this down, okay. This song is called 'Do you trust me?' You got it written down?" asked Devin.

"Yes, I got it down. So, did you write this song?"He asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I wrote this song all by myself," responded Devin. The fastidious beat restarted.

**The birds will sing**

**They will go across the sky**

**The hunters will hunt**

**They will bring it home to share**

**I want to do the same thing**

**I want to hunt, to sing, to dance, to swim across the sky**

**And capture your heart**

**With one lucky start this is all going begin**

**with a big a bang**

**Do you trust me**

**To take you on journey beyond your eyes**

**OH,OH,OH**

**Do you trust me**

**To take you on a journey**

**Across the massive space of time**

**It won't be a waste of time**

**Let yourself fall**

**And I'll catch and you'll land **

**It can fade away pass you as you get older**

**But you won't notice what has change**

**Unless you look back**

**But don't look I am telling you **

**It'll be alright(yeah)**

**Your life is going to be great**

**If you lend me your hand**

**Do you trust me**

**To take you on a journey**

**Across the massive space of time**

**It won't be a waste time**

**Let yourself fall**

**And I'll catch you and you'll land **

**Nothing will hurt as I am near you**

**I will be your protection**

**Nothing will infect you, I can promise you that**

**This is not over until you say with a clean heart that**

**You understand what you want **

**That true love comes around once and it doesn't always come back**

**Do you trust me**

**To take you on a journey**

**Were the birds will sing**

**And life will be believable**

**Not many can understand this**

**Wish upon a star and understand this**

**That I will love you with all my heart**

**This is were I will start**

**With a hit, blood rushing through your veins**

**Lastly it'll be up to you**

**Do you trust me**

**To take you on a journey**

**Across the massive space of time**

**It won't be a waste of time**

**Let yourself fall**

**And I'll catch you and you'll land **

**I will change you life**

**And take that knife in your heart and make you be reborn**

**We will sour **

**Throughout the blue sky will rise above the night sky **

**And then will make love in every where **

**We feel ready **

**I'll be your soft teddy**

**I will show how this love is special**

**How this special will create something new**

**Do you trust me **

**Or do you want to leave **

**You want regret, forget this one night **

**I will take your worst nightmares on this scary night**

**And turn the lights **

**Let you see I'll be there for you when you need me**

**I will love you**

**To the very last night I will love you**

**Do you trust me **

**To take you on a journey**

**Across the massive space of time**

**It won't be a waste time**

**Let yourself fall**

**And I'll catch and you'll land **

**No more broken signs **

**Just line up for the finsh line**

**Cause I am the trophy **

**That will make you smile**

**Scream for joy to the very end**

**Lend me your hand and you will bend**

**To something amazing that you forgot**

**I will send you cross the open sun**

**So when the morning comes you'll be waking**

**In the bright blue lake**

**It'll be serene and clean**

**Just like you**

**I know you have wall around you **

**Let your guard down and don't you frown**

**Trying to show you a great show**

**That dissevers smiles all around**

**Let your guard down**

**We'll go out of town**

**Search the undergrounds**

**Lend me your hand**

**Do you trust me**

**Do you trust me **

**Oh, Oh, Oh, **

**Do you**

**Do you**

**Have trust inside your heart**

**So this boy and girl **

**Can feel nothing but joy **

**Open your heart and enjoy**

**Everything and anything it has to offer **

**Do you have any trust left **

**If so lend it to me**

**And let's leave**

**Do you trust me **

**To take you on a journey**

**Across the massive space of time**

**It won't be a waste time**

**Let yourself fall**

**And I'll catch and you'll land **

**Do you trust me **

**To take you on a journey**

**Across the massive space of time**

**It won't be a waste time**

**Let yourself fall**

**And I'll catch and you'll land **

**Do you trust me **

**Do you trust me **

**Oh please, oh, oh, oh,**

**Let me show you **

**So trust **

**Do you trust me **

**To take you on a journey**

**Across the massive space of time**

**It won't be a waste time**

**Let yourself fall**

**And I'll catch and you'll land **

**Do you trust me**

He finished his new song withholding the 'me' in the song. He was lost in his music. He sang this song with this popular fastidious beat with his producer's, Dylan, own twist to it. But the way he sang his song to the beat was amazing. He sang it like he never sang or wrote this song in a day in his life. The song was slowly and sorrowfully with a taste of happiness. The notes, so light and effortless, took on a weight and a resonance that was altogether new, and entirely his. There was something small but magnificent about his performance, little jewel, an invention of love. He sang as though each note could be touched, could be held in the hand like mercury, touching and not touching, but miraculous in a minor way. When he was done, there was applause in side the studio booth had rent out. But also the whole studio was applauding to inside their heart and the only reason they knew about the song is Dylan had had press the intercom button to the whole studio building, by mistake. On the other hand, the applause inside the recording studio they had rent out that was applauding, Dylan didn't acknowledge it, merely picked up his water and began to be drift into his thoughts.

The song was alright, thought Dylan. Dylan had never thought he'll ever hear his best friend sing a song about a girl. This was his best friend was a playa, that had help always get him a girlfriend, if he starts to get serious then who will help him. He wonder is what Lan said about Dylan starting to see Hera was true and if so he was really falling for this woman. Out of the entire woman he had to go for , he chose the one who had the King of the Gods as Husband, who was the goddess of marriage and family, this is gamble and it will end with his heart being broken.


	9. Chapter 8

Devin was leaving the studio for the day. He was questioning what Dylan had said to him about Hera. He was son of Apollo; then again the future can always change without a doubt. He let out a heavy sigh. Before continuing to head for his car, he stopped and looked around. Opening the car, started the engine and put in his mix Cd of Michael Jackson, John Legend, Marques Houston, Folio, Usher, Alicia Keys, and Ryan Leslie. They were dead, had been dead for the past hundreds of years. Though, he loved the classic. They were now known as superstar's sensation, which is the hardest title any artist could get. It didn't matter which genre you were, it was hard to be know as a superstar sensation especially when the whole world and the music organizations had to agree on it. So far, there hasn't been a superstar sensation for the past 100 years more and less. Though, Devin didn't care for becoming a superstar or even a superstar sensation, he just wanted to make good music. This was all going through his mind as he as he was pulling his car in his driveway. He had just got himself his own place and he was proud of himself for that.

Until this morning, he had never thought of the woman he kissed late last night. Until the letter he had in his mailbox, he had no interest if he never saw that bloody hell of a woman ever again. But now, it seemed she has gained an interest into him. He found it quiet amusing. He stood in that humid gray skied day; looking at the mail he received from her. It was for him, wasn't it? There was only one way to find out, he tore open that letter and began to read it. It read.

Dear Devin,

I wouldn't mind seeing you again. Let's go to the scurry. I'll meet you at the ice cream

parlor, at 7:00pm. on Tuesday. Hope to see you there.

Hera

He read that letter over and over. He couldn't believe what he was reading. The words on the paper couldn't be real. Though, the way it was written and the way it was fumed told him it wasn't fake. He unlocked his door and casually walked into the house. He went to the sitting room of his house which isn't that far from the door and sat down in his beloved chair. Reconsidering Dylan's words and warnings of Hera, '_I am just looking out for you dude. Hera is all bad news and it'll just hurt you in the long run. She is a jealous and bitter old woman, that doesn't look a day over 20.' _Though their was more said by Dylan it was jealous and bitter that stand out the most out the most to him.

He sits their and just waits for the decision to miraculously pop into his mind. He hopes at nights that he will see her again, but during day he hopes she goes to bloody hell for all the pain she has caused. In the end, he just prays for someone to deliver him the right answer. Even though, he doesn't know who he is praying to. Soon falling into a deep sleep for hours, to just be waking up by a phone call, thus he looks down at his watch on his wrist and realizes that he was late for his sister wedding recital.

The weeding recital was at 7:30pm and it was 7:15p.m. Devin would go to the wedding recital as is but last time he did that he got yelled at by his entire sister including his mother. Lucky his father wasn't as angry at him but he was still angry. It seemed they looked deceit and late, then be someone that just walked out of his bed and on time. So, he quickly tore of his clothes vaguely. Hoped into the shower and hoped out of the shower as if he was flashed, and snippily put on some clean fresh dress pants and polo shirt. Dashed out his bedroom, grabbed his keys and ran out his house simultaneously making sure the front door was locked. He jumped into his car and pulled out of the driveway. He shot his car through the streets with out no doubt he was a dart of the speed of light. He hated he wanted something more, these wedding recitals disgusted him. He walked into the church and just sat at the back, he said his Hi's but he stayed in the back of the church looking at the Jesus that was nailed to the wooden cross. Of course, it was a fake person on the cross. He listens to what the talk was but he knew his part to make his speech and the after party for he was her only brother. He chuckled as he remembers the first he gave when he was nearly still a baby but he gave it with heart. Everybody loved it and from that day forward, Devin gave speeches after speech because he was the only brother. When the recital was over, Devin might have been the last one to arrive but he was the first one to leave.

He didn't go straight to his home as he may have wanted but he went straight to the 'Coax'. Clothing department that will help pick out some new clothes for a ceremony he had to attend for his best friend for he was receiving an award and some new clothes for his outing with Hera. He wanted nothing more but to look stylish for his date with Hera. He was surprised that she knew about the scurry. He was glad to take her to the store. After, he took along time in picking out what he should ware to both events, he took the item to the cashier which he noticed was a dashing women. Then, the weirdest thing happen to him, he realize she might have been smoking hot in his eyes but he didn't at all wanted to obliged flirting with her. Though, in the end he pushed that thought in the back of his mind. He wanted to do more then just flirt but again something stop him and this he couldn't just pushed in the back of his mind. So, he proceeded to his own streets. When the time came he couldn't believe that he was doing what he was doing. He got his stuff and left without another word, he proceed to leave.


	10. Chapter 9

You can be lost

Hoping one day you'll be find

And not lost in the sea forever

That is only one chapter

For everyone falls and sometime they fall in the wrong direction

But what can you say, nothing

Just hope in the end someone can redirect

It was Tuesday, and Devin had taken her to this night club she had wanted to go for a long time. Actually, she wanted to go to a lot of these night clubs, the mortals had came up with. But her husband was to busy to take her to one; but wasn't to busy to take a mortal woman to one. She could never understand.

He could never understand why Hera was so nervous. He thought making some small talk with her would make her smile. It did nothing to affect her mood. She did smile sometimes, but it was a half smile. He couldn't understand why she was acting this way. All he wanted to do was make her smile, to make her feel comfortable with herself. But he kept his feelings down and looked at her while she was hurting. Just not long ago, she was smiling and looks like she was having a good time. Though, even then he had to distract her for whatever her feelings inside were. He wanted to show her the world, to show her there was way more for her then what she was being provided. He wanted to show her the world outside her world. This was going to be a long drive to the 'Scurry'.

Hera was wondering, scratching inside her, all lost and nothing was found. She couldn't understand why she was so lost. This was the first time she had looked at herself as if she had changed. But gods never change right, that is wrong. The day her husband had cheated on her she was crushed beyond measures. That was the day the door was closed and the echoes of voices were surrounding her. That was the same day she was lost forever more. The voices in her head had always been saying her decision was right; they had always had a plan. For the first time, Hera was confused what she was doing, she was so confuse for the first time. She wanted for a long time to break down the walls that had been collapsing on her. She has always been a strong a woman, that was independent and be able to stand on her on two feet. She always had her husband or somebody else talk her down, yet she always held her head tall. But, she knew she was crushed she tried to hide all the time. The world is always blaming you but you never look at yourself. When you do, you'll realize it'll be partly your fault because some blame is on you. Hera has always thought when she married Zeus she won't change who she was but she was wrong. She was so wrong. She had lost her way, when she fell in love. She had lost herself to keep from losing Zeus but in the end she lost him. She has to change and she wants to, but gods don't change. Only if that was true.

When they reached the nightclub, Devin got out of car and slowly opens the door for the car. She stepped out her self holding on to his hand, while she finishes stepping out of the car. As Hera was standing straight up, she looked around surprised by the surroundings but she didn't hide like a shy, naïve girl that was new to the outside world. No, she held up her head all high. She grabbed Devin's arm, and he walked over to the club with Devin at her side.

They walked into the club and it was screeching loud, but the energy going through the club was amazing. Hera didn't know why she wanted to go to a club, maybe to just knock it of her to do list which was very long. She saw Devin waving at someone.

"Who are you waving at?" Hera asked.

"Just a friend, here I will introduce you two." He quickly pulled her through the crowd and all the way too his friends. "Hera, these are some of my close friends. Shown and Cole they are real great if you get to know them."

"Oh, that is nice can I have something to drink, Devin."

"Yeah…I will go get us both two cherry sodas." Then Devin went off to the bar. He disappeared real fast in the dancing throng as if he wasn't even her. Hera stood next to Devin's friends. Who were suspiciously whispering something back and forth? She couldn't make out what they were talking about but they knew they were talking about something. Then, Cole came over, Hera suppose that was his name, to talk to her.

"So, what did Devin say or do to get you into his arms."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he must to say something to get you to fall for him."

"No, he didn't say anything, he just treats me nice."

"Oh, well I can treat you nice to," Cole said while, slapping her ass which got the response of the slap in the face. Luckily, Devin came back at the right time to see the whole thing go down before it got out of hand. He rushed over their and put his distance between the two. He knew leaving Hera with Cole while he was drunk wouldn't be such a sharp idea. But, he gave him them benefit of doubt that he recover from rehab for his alcohol addiction. He led Hera quickly and put her into a eating both to have something to eat.

"Sorry, about that." He shyly smiles apagogically.

"It's okay; I guess I should watch myself around your friends."

"Not really, all my friends are good people and they do respect women. It is just Cole does have a drinking problem he is suppose too trying to fix for it did ruined a relationship he cared deeply about and… well he is devastated. For his girlfriend won't take him back unless he fixes, however by the time he got off his sorry ass to do anything about anything. It was too late."

"What happen?" Hera asked. Curious of what happen to the couple.

"Well, Carey which was Cole's former girlfriend had moved on. He said that she said 'she needs time for all his mistakes and when he fixes drinking problem then they could get back together. Though," he chuckled a little bit, "she used that time to move on and have him replace. I mean her objective was to break his heart like he did with all the drinking and cheating, then she succeed. Because look at him, he was devastated when he found out about that she had moved on. Don't get me wrong he didn't cheat because he didn't have will power. Cole is one of the few people that I know that has wonderful will power. It is just when he gets drunk, he gets a bit crazy. You know one time I found him in the ally way with a machine gun strapped to his back and a big 'X' on his tummy. Sleeping like a baby in a cradle. It was amazing. Then, there were other crazy moments, not just with the allies and the rare cheating. He is just devastated and I wish he figures out other ways to deal with the problem but this is how he deals with his depression and it is so wrong. It is so sad. I wish I could help him more then what I have already done."

"That is just sad."

"Yeah, it is." He muttered under his breath.

"So, what have you done lately?"

"Nothing, lately." She responded with a genuine smile.

They order their food and they began to talk like they have been together for years. As if the world has stop just for them. It seemed that the world was a perfect way to live, that there was no poverty, or people going without food. Soon a waiter stops by and takes their orders, for the evenings.

"May I take your order?" The young waiter asked.

"Hey, Patrick I have the usual and my date will start with the salad." Devin said very languidly.

Hera seemed a little lost. She didn't understand why Devin didn't order for her. But, just order her to start with the salad.

"You got Devin." He paused for a minute. He had this straining but relax look on his face as he was trying to remember something. "Oh yeah, Devin will like to try the new dessert we have."

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll that salad out right away for you young miss. You have a good time at the Scurry."

Hera smiled genuinely before proceeding to say thank you to the young man in front her. Then, he rapidly went off towards the kitchen to put in their orders. For the first time, Hera took a look around at this popular club. She had to admit the interior and exterior design of this little club was pretty amazing. She is enjoying the outcome of this place they are showing tonight. It has its little touches to it, without it being over done. A small fountain was in the middle of the clubs floor at the base and it was amazing. The fountain was not too small or too large. It did have a nice smooth silky run of water going down it, but some of the water was being very vaporous in the scene of the grime lights, but beaming lights were flashing off the fountain, making the water flowing down the fountain seem flawless. Then, the chandeliers were being a little presumptuous, yet it made the club seem almost serene which the club was the exact opposite. This little date Hera was having with Devin was going very well then she has ever predicted. The waiter came back to the Devin having something to say.

"Come on, Hera. Patrick just told me my room I usually have is now open and ready. Do you want to go or are you alright being right here."

Hera was about to say she was alright but she wanted to see this room, Devin was talking about. She grabbed his hand and Devin led her through the Dining area of the room. To this special room Devin had ready for them. It was beautiful and it had a better view of the club. Devin saw the look on Hera's, thinking that look on her face was priceless. He had to take a picture. Abruptly a flash went off in Hera's face. She was furious when that happen but she cooled off, kind of, when she saw it was Devin taking the picture.

"What was that for!" Okay, Hera wasn't so serene about the picture. Devin thought it was funny that she was getting very angry off something very so simple. Though, for some rational reason he could understand, for she was coop up on Olympus for the majority of her immortal life.

"Oh, it is a picture," Devin said very seldom.

"I know it is a picture," Hera was getting very aggravated, "But why did you take the picture."

He smiled looking at Hera like she was something new to him. As if he seeing her makes him feel new. "I thought you looked pretty when you saw the alcove over the club."

She seemed to calm a little bit when she heard that, so she asked if she could see the picture.

"Maybe, later because here comes our dinner." He pointed behind her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the medium size table in the alcove. The scrumptious feast laid in front of them seems really appetizing. They ate and laughed and enjoy each other company. The dispersing conversation was strange but it was calm as well. The night went on without any sudden interruptions and it was magnificent. Until, Devin had to go to the restroom.

"Hera is that you. What are you doing here?" asked a melancholy voice behind Hera. Hera didn't want to turn around in fear of who she might face. That didn't matter thought because the face behind here came in front here. It was no other than Aphrodite herself as beautiful as ever like always.

"Hello, Aphrodite it is a pleasure to see you here. Are you by yourself?" Hera asked not really caring for once.

"Uh, that isn't very important right. Why are you at the 'Scurry'," sounding very curious of the subject, "Are you here to catch Zeus in the act?" That statement had Hera jumping for her knees because she didn't know her husband was here. She hasn't been keeping tabs on him for several weeks now. What does the gods think she has been doing, Hera thought, they must think she has been following her husband. Hera decided to go along with whatever Aphrodite was leading on to.

"Yeah, that is why I am here. I was…checking up on my husband." Hera said.

Aphrodite didn't seem totally fool, but she was still fool by Hera's act of checking up on her husband.  
"My, my you sure seem to have a lot of food her don't you think."

"Well, I figure I should get something to eat while I am her." Hera reassuring herself about what she said was true.

"That is good. That is good," Aphrodite said very casually. "So, do you mind if I order some white wine."

"Not at all," Hera was saying that way to confident but it did have a little of worry. If she remembers right, Dionysus said that white wine was becoming real expensive in the mortal world for no reason; he has tried to decrease the price of white wine by being generous of making sure a lot was able to be produce. But it didn't work at all.

"Waiter," Aphrodite approaches the waiter ordering the white wine.

"Yes, madam I will have the white wine as quickly as possible." Waiter respond to the request of the wine but he looked toward the Hera kind of confuse. He quickly went to find Devin before he went to get the wine from the wine cellar. He ran in him just in time to because he was on his way back to the young miss waiting for him to return.

"Hey, Patrick what is the rush?" Devin grabbed his arms, trying to get Patrick to speak and slow down.

"There you are Devin." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, here I am. So, what is the rush Patrick?"

"I was wondering if I should get the white wine for your table."

"Uh," Devin was stuttering for a minute because he knew the bill will already be high with the feast Devin had order for himself and Hera, "Did Hera tells you why she wanted white wine?"

Before Patrick said anything he finally got his breathing under control. "No, it was some other stunning woman that orders the wine. I mean she was stunning. I mean it was one of your old dates that I seen before." Devin began to walk while keeping one hand on Patrick's upper back. Thus, allowing him to push Patrick along with him. As soon as he saw the woman, he quietly began to rush out of sight making sure Patrick was in front of him when he rushed back, just in case they decided to look back. He was panicking because that was his mother that he accidentally dated. It disgusted him because she knew that she was his mother. He was the one now breathing hard and Patrick was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What is it man?"

He looked at Patrick like he was startled and was ready to die at the exact spot. "She orders the white wine?" Now, everything came clicking in Devin's mind and he knew his mother was trying to catch Hera doing something wrong. "Then, Patrick what are you doing get her the white wine and hurry about, please."

"Sure thing, just give me second."

He watched Patrick off and started to work on a little magic. His mother didn't know she was messing with a family that was stronger than the gods themselves. It is just they decided to go through the process of death, but they also live longer and stay younger longer than normal mortals. However, because his father decided to mess with a goddess he almost put his family in danger. Even if they could defeat the gods real easy they didn't want have to deal with a war if their children decided to get involve.

After a couple or soon minutes that passed, Patrick returned to Devin. "So, I deliver her the wine. Now what?"

"Um… do you want some dessert?"

"Uh… sure I guess?"

That is how Devin spends 30 minutes in waiting for his mother to leave. By the time, she did leave, Hera seemed like she ready to blow into something worst then he taken the picture.

"Sorry, that I am late. But I have a good reason," Devin paused for a minute seeing if Hera was going to say something, but it seemed as if she was ready for his excuse, "I saw the goddess that was here. So, I decided to lay low for a while. That is okay right." Hera had softened up; when she heard that, but she wasn't complete relax.

"So, what did you do while you waited for the other goddess to leave?" She asked, seeming very curious and suspicious of what he was doing. He just looked at her for awhile before answering. "I hanged out with Patrick." Hera just huff and puff because she didn't believe him when he told her that story. Devin called over Patrick to confirm what he did and he confirmed it straight on and when he confirm it she did kind of believe into it and seem to relax, more.

They sat their in laughter and small talk. Devin had his way with woman, and Hera is no exception. He is the world of someone new and that meant a lot to people for some reason. He is great person and a great looking person. And that is perfect. Hera was enjoying his company and Devin was enjoying her company. They were enjoying themselves; it had been a wonderful night. By the end of that night, Devin had paid the huge bill and Hera was telling him a childhood story with her foster mother as they left the dance floor.

Hera was looking a little bit lost but only a little bit. She kept a smile and was really that down like she was usually was.

"I had a good time, Devin." Hera said.

"That is good Hera, I am very happy that you had a good time." After, that statement they walked in silence back to Devin's car. He walked next to Hera, very nervous which wasn't like him. He was the slick, smooth, ride kind of guy. He was literally Zeus in a disguise but only better. He beat Zeus with looks by a skim, by a tight skim. If you like looking for the details of how Devin was better good looking, then do it, better yet don't waste your time. Devin had good income coming into him. He was always prospected as this good, devoted, cunning, caring man. Above all he was a player, who tricked women into loving him. He could steal a woman's heart in one night, in one day. Was Hera any different? She didn't know any different, she just knew that Devin was treating her better than Zeus.

As they, reached the car and Devin place Hera in the Passenger seat. Hera gave her the directions of were she wanted him to drop him off to and that was in front of the Empire State building or on the side at least. The ride to the building was like the first ride they had together, when they first met.

He gave his goodbyes to Hera, when they reached to the destination. He got out of the car and opens the car door for Hera. Hera stepped out of the car and looked at him. They stood right next to each other breathing in front of each other. She felt her heart quicken as he leaned towards her to kiss her, then as if she had no mind of her own she kissed back, she sighed into his mouth as their lips met. Their mouths moved in almost synchronization, and it was like kissing your favorite food with all the flavors it delivers. Devin lips connected with hers, as he entangled his hands in her hair. The warm calloused hands briefly caressing her skin in his hold, made a slow burn travel in her, sparking an invisible heat between the two of them. The passion in the kiss was unbelievable. Calmly, she put a restraining hand against his chest and he slowed his lips and released her face. When they let go of each other all they could do was look at each other.

"Goodnight then, milady," he murmured, brushing his lips across her cheek before repeating the action softly with his knuckles. Then, he got in the car and left without saying one more thing. "I hope I get to see again." All Hera did was giving a playful smile and nodded him off. He drove off without another word; expect leaving a rose in her hand, surprisingly. She shook her head, but the smile didn't leave her face.

She walked home in the warm-cool on the slivered pavement. It wasn't a long walk. But it was long enough for Hera to get her thoughts in control.

She walked on to Olympus. Wondering of the night that had happen right in front of her eyes; it was magnificent. She loved ever minute of it. From going to the Scurry to having that phenomenal kiss, it seemed everything was fitting into place and Hera was enjoying herself very much. Nothing could ruin the mood of how she was feeling. For the first time Hera felt like a pedestrian on Olympus and as she walked into her house and through her bedroom, she felt like a pedestrian.

She opened the bedroom door.

The room was cold and frankly she didn't mind. It was empty and lonely but it didn't feel that way on that night. She falls asleep for the first time without crying. She dreamed nicely without any worries and nothing could rue this night. The date was splendid and she happy for that dated. Despite the fact that, it was a wonderful date, Hera was despising herself as every minute that goes pass.

Still, she was surprised how she was treated; she was surprised she was being treated with respect and passion. Something that Zeus was too prideful to do himself, unless it was about leading a mortal woman about him, falsely. She felt like a true Queen in someone else's view, in another man's perspective. It was good and it felt right to her.

And that is how Hera and Devin began to date for the next several months.


	11. Chapter 10

For the next the month, Devin and Hera kept on seeing each other, and many months thereafter. Devin loved seeing Hera smile and laugh. In the end, he could never understand why there was sorrow in her eyes. Ever time he tried to bring it up; she just shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. When they got together they always met at the burger joint which was the first time they officially met or the ice cream parlor. Hera always to prefer the latter and Devin were happy to oblige to it.

Devin was quiet the first couple of weeks they were dating it seem calm and relaxing and it was going good. He wasn't usually this quiet, when he was with a woman. But, he didn't have a clue what to do when it came to Hera. She was beautiful in his eyes. He has never waited this long, but he doesn't want to blow it up. He didn't want to be the one to mess it up, because he already messes up in love way to many times. He doesn't want to lose what he is developing with Hera, so he is leaving it all up to her. Anything she wants, she can have. Devin just doesn't want to be a heartbreaker anymore, he had made to tears and she just doesn't want to make anymore.

By the time the month of October came rolling in, they were laughing and smiling like they had known each other for a long time.

When you fall in love it can be your down fall and it can hurt you more than you realize. You can never plan or aspect when you fall. You just have to hope you fall in love with the right hands. When you're crying you have to know, why. A heart breaking while in another love is being created. You can never plan this out when fall. Yes, it is very inconvenient but you have to prepare the best way you can. The one in front of you can be a blessing.

Devin was just getting out of his car and began to walk to the music studio. It was 4:20 in the morning and he was meeting Hera for breakfast at 8:30. Thinking over his thoughts, making sure he counts right, and not miss a beat. He can't mess this up and he knew that, he went on a stroll to get a mind clear. One two three four five six seven minutes went by. But, he didn't lose track of time. No he was on that, nevertheless he was thinking about how to get to Hera. He doesn't want to change but he knows he has already got her to see the she has scooted her proud aside to see him. On the other hand, he had to see that it wasn't that bad. He began his walk back home, and it was peaceful to the very touch of baby. He began to walk into the studio; he was always amazed, of all the legends that had come from this record company. He was always impressed and he wants to go far in this world. He loves to have his face as the next poster on the wall. He would truly love that.

"Hey Devin, ready to start," Dylan spoke without looking up from setting the Graphic equalizer.

"Yeah, let's finish this I have somewhere to be soon." Devin said as he took of his jacket.

"Okay."

It took about 3 ½ hours to finish his recording session and it was becoming a bit late. Though, by the time he finishes, Devin had enough time to hurry to 'The Good Egg' for breakfast with Hera. He swiftly grabbed his jacket and head outside to get into his car. He waved hi and goodbyes to some people and hoped into his car. He drove off and turns on the radio. Devin began to estimate the time it would take to get to the restaurant. Before long one of his new songs is playing on the radio. He turned up the volume and was holding a big grin on his face. This is one moment he had waited and was glad it was happening to him. He began to hum and sway out to his own harmony. As his song 'Climb' began, and he was jamming out to it.

I knew it wouldn't be easy

I have been pushed down

Have face the ground

But I got back up and face something stronger than ever

I seen it all and I have fallen

But I did something more

Better than others

Cause no fall is too great to bounce back

You can hate but I am still going strong

I have been in the wrong

But I am the closest to human as is…

….So, recognize I am back

I shine, know that

I was at top and have fallin

But I am climbing back up

I am climbing and climbing

I am not blind

But I am back

I am climbing to the top

I was at top and have seen how it feels to drop to the bottom

I have seen it

But I will climb

Climb, climb

I will climb

His world had almost been screwed, but Devin never gave up and he kept on going forward with his life. The drive to the restaurant was long and kind of tiring, since he has been up at around 3:00 in the morning. The drive was thwarting and that was something new to him. He wanted to impress Hera enough that will leave her curious. He began to drive the car into the parking the lot, it took about 10 minutes before he finally find a parking spot. He grabbed his wallet and began to across the parking lot to the restaurant. He saw that the place wasn't really packed up, that excited him because that means the service and the food. He quickly scans the restaurant in search if Hera was already here and to his surprise she was already here. That is when he was taking by his breath and was knocking senseless. It was unbearable to see that much beauty. He still remembers the first night he saw her, it was amazing. He walks up towards the hostess and told her that he was with someone that was already here. The hostess looked at him and said to go ahead. He quietly walked up towards Hera. He gave a dashing bright smile towards Hera, that could make and woman or man jealous of that smile. Devin sat down and looked at the beauty that was sitting right across from him as he began to sit in the dining booth.

He began gave her another second of a different smile. A more soft and soothing smile. "Hey, Hera, how you doing this morning?" he asked genially

"Fine and you?" she responded back.

He looked in her eyes as they were the guidance to something amazing to an unforgettable treasure that he would never waste. "It is nice." They finish their greetings and began to enjoy their breakfast. It was a peaceful evening that morning. Hera and Devin constantly talked for hours on end with out another a word being missed. Well, it was mostly random conversations the talked about, that Devin thought was pointless, but he love to hear the angelic voice sitting across from him.

Every time Hera saw Devin, she was confused of what she was doing. Was it right or was it wrong, she constantly asked herself. She was lost and wanted to be found. She soon found herself tearing herself apart with those two questions but she was lost. Yet, she just pushed it in the back of her mind.

Devin asked for the check, as the waitress was bringing it he gave a soft smile to Hera. He placed the money in the check folder.

As soon as the waitress came back with the receipt in her hand, both slid out of the booth and began to walk out of the restaurant. They said their goodbyes.

Even though, they said the goodbyes none left from that very spot of that parking space filled with Devin's car. Devin was lucky he choose a place that was basically empty of almost all cars; then again he wasn't totally stupid. He leaned into Hera, that he was close enough to whisper small words in her ears. "What would you do if I gave it all to you? What would you say if I threw it all away to be with you for one night? When I look at you, it is someone that makes my heart stop," Devin pause before he continued to saying hasty, "In plain, English you're beautiful." Making his hand stroke over the Hera's cheek, before letting it rest on it. He stared into her eyes like he would stare at the bottom of a crystal clear lake. But it wasn't clear it was a vaporous knife, but it wasn't death you were looking at, it was the coldness that was becoming warm for a strange reason. It was weird.

Hera looked deeply into those cordial cobalt blue eyes, not pushing his hand away, nor initiating anything. She didn't know how to or if she even should. Devin slowly lowered his hand, only to take her hand and lead her close to his body. Slowly and softly wrapping his hands around Hera's waist, he gradually lifted up Hera's chin with his smooth cut hand until they were locking eye contact.

Devin felt Hera's body tense up against his body, so he slowly whisper "It's okay…you are doing nothing wrong, angel." Again he strokes her cheek, before leaning in to kiss Hera very gently. As she slowly retracted Hera looked at him with amazement, of everyone she had ever kissed Devin's lips had to have been the softest.

They once more locked eyes, again.

Hera was been very happy and in a wonderful mood, even if her husband wasn't on Olympus. She glided through the halls of Olympus with a cheerful tone, more cheerful than ever before. Of Course, after awhile of this attitude happening for quiet a while, some gods and nymphs took notice. But, they couldn't figure it out what was causing Hera this much happiness. Especially, when here husband isn't around and plus is with another mortal for the last 2 months or so. This was creating lot of quirkiness in the atmosphere on Mount Olympus.

Surprising no one on Olympus had find out about Hera's affair. That was awkward.

A party was going on Olympus, right now. The weirdest thing is Hera was not worried about her husband flirting with all the nymphs and goddesses. She was pondering on what has happen for the past several months, and how she was happier than she has been for a long time. She walked down the long road ways before she ran into one person that she never thought she would have run into. She had wandered far from the festivities on Olympus to a private garden. She sat on the soft grass and stared up into the sky. She stared at the beautiful constellations.

"Uh... the stars look beautiful as usual. I never thought I see you sitting and relaxing without worrying about my father."

Hera stood up, still staring at the sky before she said in very pious voice. "What do you want, Athena?" Athena slowly started to walk up to Hera's side and looked up at the stars, as well before you answer.

"Just wondering was you went last early morning and not coming back until the late afternoon." Hera tensed at that sentence but only a little.

"I went for a walk," she responded slowly, "Why do you care anyways?"

Athena looked into the distance before answering her question. "I don't dear step-mother. I am just curious; because not like everyone else here I have notice you're changing."

Hera just gave a big humph at that statement. "We are divine. We do **not** change."

Athena just chuckled a little bit before saying, "If I could tell you how many times I heard that and been able to charge a drachma. I would be almost as rich as Hades."

Hera looked at Athena. "What are you going at?"

"I am just trying to tell you that life (immortal or not)doesn't hurt until you have time to yourself to think about how things have changed," she said, letting her words sink in, "Then you'll see the contrite and happiness you had during your life. And you'll see how it compares this."

"What are you going at with this Athena, again? Speak plainly for me."

"You're hiding something Hera, and whatever you are hiding is changing your attitude. I don't know if it is good or bad for Olympus but you better figure something out before the rest of the Gods do." With that final word the goddess of wisdom left the garden to leave the Queen of Heavens to think about her words.

Hades, thought Hera, how I could I think that no one would notice. Then, a soft whisper crept into her head. _ No One hasn't find out what has happen Hera. _No, thought Hera, I have to stop seeing Devin. _And where the enjoyment and happiness will go, because it won't come from Zeus unless he wants to lead you to his bed and that attention doesn't last long. _An inner voice, used to being pushed to the side, asked her. Feared but unloved, used but not wanted.

_What should I Do? Should I see Devin and feel enjoyment and happiness for as long as it can last or let it go. _Hera was screaming in here thoughts she was lost. Then, a voice that she hasn't heard in a long time, it was light and malleable to laugh and talk to. He remembers that voice and the feeling she had felt before the question was if she should listen to it.

Hera began to calmly return to the party, and as she inspected no one except Athena had notice she had left the room…it seemed for pretty much the whole party. She walked over to her husband who was having a conversation with some nymphs. And it seemed as the nymph just notice her as she began to walk over to Zeus and she quickly ended her conversation with him. Zeus was puzzled for awhile of why the Zasty left in such haste, until he looked around. HE had annoyed look on his face but his eyes were fill with lust.

"Hera, my love let's go home." Zeus said sweetly like he had been paying a lot of attention towards her this whole night. Though, Zeus struck out because Hera wasn't in the mood.

Zeus rolled his eyes, "What now?"

Hera looked into the distance, "I am just not in the mood, Zeus." With that note Hera slowly showed herself towards her chambers and went to sleep for she had a busy morning and some what afternoon with Devin this day. Nevertheless, it was Zeus who still brought Hera's mood down but it wasn't crushing or aggravated as it usually was on nights like these, it was a more mellow tone. She didn't care. On that not, she feel too nicely to sleep not because of her disappointing night with Zeus but because of wonderful morning and partial afternoon with Devin that made it so wonderful. That it left Zeus dumbfounded.

* * *

_Well maybe there is a God above_  
_But all I've ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_  
_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_- _Kate Voegele_ Hallelujah_


	12. Chapter 11

Devin was hanging out a local bar, relaxing with some friend and watching the Hawaii Chins facing the Dallas Cowboys it is becoming a close game. Devin was lost in space while his friend had the normal argument which football team was better. He would usually get into the argument but he was zoning out. And enjoying the flashbacks of the times he spends with Hera. But, one flashback keeps coming back to his mind not one with Hera but with another goddess. This was queer for him because somehow his thoughts someway, somehow lead back to the goddess and the expression on her face as he told her the news.

~~_flashback~~_

"_Hey, Devin how is you this morning, sweetheart," said that cremated voice he scrunches on to._

_He looked into her eyes and thought for a minute, what was the things he saw in her could he ever had one day fall for her. Then, he realizes why one day he was here. That he could see why he was with he, it made no clue to him. It was so weird that how someone you can care for and not love. But it has and was true with every woman he has stayed with for more than a month faithful or cheating on them. It was all the latter. It always holds some of shame in his heart._

"_Listen, Demeter…we had a nice run but it was not meant to be," whispered Devin._

"_What are you saying Devin?" asked Demeter. _

"_I am saying I don't feel the same it is like there is nothing for us left. It is a freezing car, racing around the driving track waiting to crash and burn."_

"_That is not true." Calmly and sweetly assert Demeter._

"_Demeter, if love was an Oscar then we could never win because we could never act. And if love was a fire then we have lost that spark, it has never felt this cold. It is not meant Demeter," steeply spoke Devin._

"_You don't know what you are saying Devin. Who could you met that is more beautiful than a goddess? Who…Devin?" interrogated Demeter. _

"_Demeter it isn't…"_

"_Of course it is. Just tell me who Devin." Demeter butted him off and back fires the answer he was going to give. All Devin could do was look into her eyes and say those simple words that would end up hurting then healing her, he would have to tell her it wasn't meant to be for them. Why could she have already left him, and then leave this situation to deal with for them. All he could do was look at her and wish he was lost at see because the way her eyes show the sadness parting was hard._

_He slowly let it air into his lungs before speaking in a cordial voice towards Demeter. "Look, why don't you go your way and will go mine? You will be fine Demeter and I will be well. You see we had a good time together I can't deny that. We truly had some times, it is sad that now we have to say goodbye._

_I do care for you, I could have fall for you that is something I couldn't deny that. But now, I have to say goodbye, though you can't say we never tried. It was never meant for us to fall together. Go your way Demeter and I know you will very well and I'll be fine."  
It was sad because Demeter was on the verge of crying, she truly did fall in love with Devin. She thought that he felt the same way about her. Why couldn't he see, that they could love each other? Why couldn't he see that she could give him almost everything? "I love you, Devin?"_

"_I am sorry Demeter. Live your life and I will live mine. This is the end of the road for us. Some roads have to end, and this is one of them," he took another deep breath; "We are just better separated."_

_ With that last statement, he had turned around and left her to think about what had just happened. He couldn't comprehend what has happened he had just left a beautiful goddess, for another who is about to still his heart. _

_Devin never looked backed._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Devin came back into the present. He realizes the game was almost over and he has to get back to the studio. He left his portion of the bill and the tip, stepped out of the high stool and left the bar.

"Were you going Devin?" spoke his friend Jake.

"I need to go back to the studio, Jake." Responded Devin very calmly.

"Okay." Devin began to walk out of the bar, passing the crowded tables having a good time and watching the game. HE passed he people coming into the bar. His heart was getting heavy and he couldn't understand why. Is this what it feels like, thought Devin?

He soon strolled into the studio, greeted the producer and head into the booth to start his new songs. His thought was all on Hera and he couldn't get her out of his mind and that was the problem he was having this woman. He was getting of the road and life he had planned out for himself and that was making him sad that he couldn't stay on that right path, that was set for her and it was hurting her more than it was helping her. He never though he would be at this spot in time and place him always thought he would be living a grand life. He never cared about dying alone. He still wasn't but now he was experiencing something different than he had ever experience ever before.

He was reeled back into reality when the beat was turned a little louder than ever before. He lost his train of thought. Then, went through all the procedure of who wrote it and what is the title of this song. It was amazing achieve if you never give up hope in your life. That is what made every second special. Devin took a breath and got his thoughts together and brought it back to reality.

**The Sun shines and soon it is setting somewhere **

**I am always somewhere sucking sand**

**Never understanding the underground below the chest**

**Not the best but always will show you what I can do inside a broken chest**

**You can be pushed, put down on the floor**

**But if you lend me your hand I can teach you once again to stand tall**

**I will show you the way of the world and what you been missing, I am starting listing**

**Don't be afraid **

**I know you in mess, it is hard to confess**

**You are fallen angel, who has forgotten how to fly**

**Do you know it hurts me when you cry?**

**Don't be afraid**

**To be with me would you believe it I tell you**

**It is alright **

**Don't be afraid, you have a lot of courage that won't he age **

**Turn the page and you'll be one ever one **

**You're my number one **

**So don't be afraid on me I will catch you even if you fall**

**Even if the sun is shining the moon is always shining to me**

**My mind can't wake without you next to me**

**Could you believe a man like me could see an angel like you showing the clean green**

**Grass is always soft when it has been care for**

**Let me be the water and you the grass**

**Go to the end to the stream and see that gleam **

**It isn't starting to become crazy how I am seeing in my drafting dreams**

**Is it me? Or is it the fact that this is happening to me?**

**Don't be afraid**

**Don't be afraid**

**To be with me would you believe it if I tell you**

**It is alright **

**Don't be afraid, you have a lot of courage that won't he age **

**Turn the page and you'll be one ever one **

**You're my number one **

**Don' be afraid**

**The darkness is turning into lightness and soon these shadow games turning in hunger will be done**

**I am never afraid to tone in **

**Don't be afraid **

**And it will be beautiful believe **

**Don't be afraid and I'll show you **

**I can care for you and begin to love you in my soul**

**Don't be afraid **

**Don't be afraid **

**Afraid, afraid, afraid, don't be afraid**

Devin can see the terror in Hera's eyes as she comes to see him. All he was to see at first glance and no terror and scariness'.He wants her to be happy when he sees him and gladness in his eyes. That is all he wants to see.


	13. Chapter 12

It has been about 8 ½ months of Hera and Devin seeing each other. Though, last month Zeus has finally realize that Hera's behavior has been different. She hasn't been nagging him on his affairs. He has figured out one of three things, she is finally give up on trying to make him more faithful or she is giving him a cold shoulder or she is planning on leaving him. He was terrified of the latter idea. Therefore, he decides to create something special for his loving wife. This would show her that he can be loving and a caring man. He couldn't live without her, he loved her. But then those few words passed through his mind, "You won't appreciate something until it's gone," his mother had told him. But was too stubborn to listen, however Hera wouldn't leave him, Zeus thought, she wouldn't leave him after all they been through it won't happen. He quickly called for Hermes.

Soon, a bright light that could blind most people shined the whole room. It shined the whole room for awhile before it dimmed down. There stand the Lord Hermes in the presence of Zeus.

"I need you to find Hera. Look everywhere; that includes the Underworld. Do not leave an inch of the Earth unsearched. When you do find her, if she puts up a fight, tell her that if she doesn't comply there will consequences. Go."

Hermes nodded and spoke softly, "Yes, father."

As Hermes fled, Zeus sighed. How did they end up this way? So broken? He admits that he did do things to push her away. Things he shouldn't have for revenge; like hanging her from the sky. It pained him that day to punish her put she deserved it that little minx. Always opposing him in council, always challenging him unlike a good little wife, yet her clever challenges made him work harder to prove he was the one on top; the one with all the power, the one they were all in awe of. However, it would be a lie to say that they didn't have any sweet moments. Zeus would prove to her that there is no one better than him, and no one will treat her better than she does.

Hera was shocked when Hermes called for her to come back to Olympus on her husband's request for her. And that if she doesn't go their will be consequences. She left her garden quickly and went to her husband. When she reached his chamber, she calmly regains her stability and calmed herself down before entering.

When she enters it is amazing.

Hera was surprised of what was lying in front of her. A long table filled with all her favorite foods. As she was staring as the long table, her husband comes in behind her. He gave her a smile but that is when she realizes something about it. It was the same smile Devin gave but more mischievous. She shook herself at that train of thought. She didn't know what was getting into her, the thoughts about Devin entering her mind why she is with her husband it was weird. She pushed it in the back of her mind. And smiled at her husband, whose hands where around her waist and is smiling with her as well.

"Let's eat, my love." Those words were soaring on her tongue, but were not coming out with feelings. Hera was lost in her words that had come out of her. She was lost at that very moment but she kept her mouth shut and just smiled at her husband.

After they finished they're food. The plates and mess in the table suddenly disappeared when Zeus and Hera stood up from the table. Zeus led Hera towards the Cocan Beach for nice calming walk.  
"Okay Zeus, I really want to know what this is all for and I don't know any reason why you prepare this wonderful evening for me. What's the celebration? Hooked up with another Mortal I suppose?" Hera asked.  
"Yes." Zeus spoke clean as slate. Hera could already feel her heart breaking. The celebration was just because of a new Woman Zeus hooked up with in the Mortal World. But before Hera could shout or argue with Zeus, Zeus suddenly spoke.  
"But even though I hooked up with a mortal recently, I couldn't help but how you putting space in between us. I know messed a lot. I am welling to try to improve, if you are welling to be patient," Zeus said.  
"…I have been patient with you a lot Zeus. I don't know if I could take anymore," Hera said starting to get sad.  
"I am sorry Hera. I really am, sorry. I promise you I will get better and I'll show you the man you the man you deserve. You have always been patient with me and I am asking you to be more patient. I love you Hera. You know I do and that will never change, Even if I Hook Up with any Mortal, you are the still the apple of my eye. No one can ever replace you Hera, no one," Zeus said very cultivated but with deep prude in his body language.

"Do you mean it Zeus? Do you really mean it this time?" Hera asked.

"I do, Hera," said Zeus.

Zeus' kiss was soft and gentle, and with that kiss Hera's tears started to disappear. Then he stopped for a moment to study the look of Hera's face. Hera was smiling. Full of joy. Her eyes sparkled like the stars. Bright like the moon.

"Hera, I love you, I promise I won't go down to the Mortal World to Hook up. That's a promise." Zeus said. Keeping his words, for now.

I love you too, Zeus and Okay." They both exchange loves as they stood up and danced gracefully under the moon. Zeus grabbed Hera's hand, and led her out in the middle of the beach. Even though, there wasn't no music they both loved looking at each other and seeing love inside of them.

After the dance, Zeus carried Hera in Bridal Style as they both laughed and giggled at each other to their room. When they entered their room, Hera was surprised. The room was Beautiful and Romantic. The bed was clean as slate. There were candles beside their bed and the fire is warm in their fire place. The place was decorated with luminous heart lights. Everything was perfect.

When Hera woke up in the morning, she had a smile on her face that would change her life forever. She finally felt Zeus hugging her in the morning. Zeus was finally at her side again. Nothing could ruin that very moment.

Why was her mind being distracted from this moment and why cannot Hera figure it out?

Hera soon met up with Devin to break up.

When she did the job she knew he was devastated and she was sorry to lead him on, but her love for husband is stronger. That is what she thought.

Devin was devastated but wasn't devastated about his heart being broken for he never got to the point of falling in love with Hera. All he had was a candor face when Hera left out that door. He quickly grabbed his note pad and began writing out what he was feeling. It was finish in less than 2 hours. Devin quickly grabbed his phone, he knew it was pretty late but he had the key this late night to the studio. So, he quickly dialed his friend's number. It rang for awhile.

"Hello… who is this," this man yawned.

"Dylan, since you're up I need you to meet me at the studio."

"No, I didn't yawn and stretch before I said Hello…No, I didn't do that," sarcastically said Dylan.

"Anyways…...I have this new song I need to record about right now."

"Are you serious, Devin? It is…are kidding… it is three o'clock in the morning," Devin said very sluggish.

"I know man, but this song is it and I want to record it right now." Devin pleaded to his best friend.

"Okay, Okay. I am on my way to the studio and you better not be late either."

"I won't be late Dylan."

Devin hanged up his phone and grabbed his keys in haste and rushed out the front door. It took him about less than 30 minutes to get to the studio with none of the traffic to stop him. Yet, Dylan had already beat him their.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting about 10 minutes for you to get her."

Devin was flabbergasted at how fast his friend had gotten here. "Dylan, how did you get here so fast?"

"I was raised in these streets, while you were raise in the country of New York."

"True, let's get in here and record."

Dylan was surprise to see some artist in the studio complex building at all. He could never understand artist on how they could love working on music all day long. Even though, he has a friend that is just like that. He couldn't understand.

Once Dylan and Devin reached their studio section, it took about just 2 hours to just choose a beat and tone for the song Devin had made. They had decide the Devin should talk the introduction and whisper at the ending, giving that story kind of feeling, and rearrange how Devin singing should go for this song. They started on it.

"Devin, you know the procedures. Song, Writer," Dylan spoke riskily in the microphone.

"The title is Are you sure and the writer is me, of course." Devin said that last part like a little five year old school girl. Dylan just rolled his eyes and started the melody of the song. First a soft rain for the beginning,

You say you love him

You said he makes you happy

But when you're crying I see you broken

Lost and confuse ready to bust like a shatter glass

But let me pick the pieces

Don't turn around and look down

Just know, I am feeling so-so about going down

I can't wait till the morning comes and this passes down

Sometimes you can't think straight when you off

It isn't right when you lost and off course

Are you sure about this choice

When you leave you won't be allow back

I won't be able to take it

It will be cold if there was a bright light

I was happy to sleep during the night

Don't wake me up

From this sweetest dream or less your right next me

Why are you leaving?

Are you sure about this choice

This choice... sure with yourself

There won't be no way back

Are you sure about this choice

Are you, Are you... sure this choice

We were kissing and hugging and laughing with joy feeling the air

This isn't fair

But I guess life isn't fair when you are lost

But when you found yourself

Don't come back to me

Because by the time you do I will have founded someone new

I gave you a chance

That would have been my first mistake

I been told what you would do

I have been lied to shrugged it off

Wished I haven't and listen to everyone around me

When you leave think about that single thought

A mirror of the heart shining through those deep cold eyes

That could have been warm but then maybe again you were lost

I was their to help you

And maybe I wasn't glancing in the right direction but can't make a correction

Just tell me what was so wrong

We were going to go long

Going to go for the long run

But you left before you could listen

Now I am staring at this phone

All alone why did you have to leave?

Without listening to reason

Are you sure about this choice

When you leave you won't be allow back

I won't be able to take

It will be cold if with a bright light

I was happy to sleep during the night

Don't wake me up

From this sweet dream and less your right next me

Why are you leaving?

Are you sure about this choice

This choice... sure with yourself

There won't be no way back

Are you sure about this choice

Are you, Are you... sure this choice

This single choice can have you crying

And when comes a knock

The door will be shut on the floor

You can't come back in my life

I would I have moved on and that is final when it comes to my life

I don't have to hear a single tear

Or a blown cries to know

It crazy sharp with no finally spark

I sharp cut cutting through you

I can cry the blues too

But I don't see the point to sing too

My dear I would be sorry if I wasn't worry

When you said those words to me

I knew I was worry that you were leaving

But I shrugged it off and said

And said to your little pretty face

Are you sure about this choice

When you leave you won't be allow back

I won't be able to take

It will be cold if with a bright light

I was happy to sleep during the night

Don't wake me up

From this sweet dream and less your right next me

Why are you leaving?

Are you sure about this choice

This choice... sure with yourself

There won't be no way back

Are you sure about this choice

Are you, Are you... sure this choice

You say you love him

You said he makes you happy

But when you're crying I see you broken

But let me pick the pieces up

Don't turn around and looking down

Just know

Are you... with yourself?

Are you seeing yourself clearly?

I want you to decide are you?

Are you sure about this choice

The music ended in a soft vaporous wind.

**Hope you like.**

**Please review on my writing and songwriting skills.**


	14. Chapter 13

Time goes by fast and sometimes you don't really notice. You can be having a blast with your life and everything can be going fine with out you even worrying about the end of the world. Before you know it you could be old and ready to die. And for some that is impossible, there is only temporary death. Mistakes and regrets aren't the same thing their different. Mistake is regret but regret isn't a mistake. It only seems that way. When a fire is about to go out, another one can make sure that one does go out and that is important. Hera was devastated when Zeus had broken his promise to her and was nasty when Hera wanted to know why. Hera has been doing a lot of crying. While, Devin is doing great in his life, his new album has kicked off, and it sold pretty well he got another platinum record and still counting. 2 months later after Hera has left Devin she realized her regrets and even though Devin said he wouldn't take her back even if she would come knocking on their door. She was foolishly to think that he was kidding about that statement. Between 2 and 3 ½ months later Hera finally went over to see Devin. Did it go well?

Devin was rushing out his house real quick. His tour bus was waiting for him, so he couldn't take that long. Though, while he was leaving Devin ran into the Queen, his princess, and the one he thought he'll never see again. She had poise in her stance but he could see all through that fake cacophony, she was placing on herself. She spoke his name, "Devin," with sorrow and remorse that could clearly be heard. Her eyes wanted to glitter with irritation, anguish, and sorrow. She wanted to cry. He saw that all within the 5 seconds of the life he lived by standing in front of her. Then, everything he had tried to disregard, but only resulted in just pushing the memory in the back of his mind, came rushing back to reality. The past had slowly crept to the front of his mind and he wanted to forget it all. On the last night he saw her, he could figure out that she was going to be miserable. It wasn't going well with her husband, he could tell that she was crying, her self-laceration was beyond healing, but inside he wanted to heal it. Except he knew his heart couldn't take her back in his life. Flashes came through his mind, and it wounded him to remember what he felt those hours of darkness. But most of all, her eyes were the ostentatious and the contrite of leaving that Friday night. It happen 3 ½ months ago.

Looking at you now I can tell

That you and your new relationship ain't going well

Their is no reason that your name should, come up on my cell

Unless you're unhappy

But that shouldn't be the case

Devin saw her in the living room, sitting their, and twisting her wedding band on her finger. She looked up at him with sentiment regret of her choice. Devin wanted to run away, but he just inert to what he saw. Standing there for a few minutes pondering on why she needs him urgently, before he went to sit down with her. They say that the eyes can tell the whole story of someone's feeling. They are wrong the eyes can tell the sentiment of someone's life, it did for Hera. He smiled at her as he sat down next to her, while trying to hide concern his eyes. "What is wrong Hera?" She looked at him, straight into the center of his pupils. "Devin, we need to end this relationship. Don't get me wrong these past 8 months or so has been great. But, how do I put this… I am patching things up with my husband. He is finally being the concern and loving husband I always dreamt of." He looked at her confused like she was serious. She is running back to the guy who is always causing her heartbreak. "What?"

"He just came back from his latest affair and from there he looked worry for some reason. He said for the first time in a long time he has came back from an affair, he apology like usual but this time it looked liked he meant it. You understand right?" He didn't understand it was better to say he misunderstood her whole logic. "Your teeking right? Right Hera, you're kidding right."

"I am not Devin."

Devin was now just trying to hide the fury and disbelief in the words she just spoke.

"Hera, you are going back to a man that treats you as his back up. Your going back to a man that will always expect you to be their for him and your given him that satisfaction. He will never treat you the way I treat you."

"I Love Him, Devin! Do You Understand That?" She yelled at him with the hurt mustard inside her voice with also anguish.

"No, I don't understand it Hera. I Just Don't. Why?" Devin spoke very concern and confuse.

"Why, what?" she looked at him with a questioning look, her arms cross.

"Why do you love this man?"  
"Cause he's my husband."

"Yeah, I know that. I have known that for some months. But, why do you love him."

"Cause…cause…he is my husband, my life, my soul, my everything."

"Is that your heart speaking or your mind?"

"Both"

"No it isn't, it is your mind and I can see through the bushes of my grandma."

"What?"

"Let's see… I see that as… clear as day. Hera you're forcing this love you have for him or it might actually still be there and maybe…"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe…I am afraid of losing you this very moment." He softens his words from the harsh hissing and yelling he was doing. "Maybe I am afraid for your benefit as well. Maybe I don't want to see you at my front step after he cheats on you again. I never said that you can't spend time with your husband. I only asked you for you to come and visit me when he is away on his affair. So, you can have a chance of true and real love that you been missing out of. I had been trying to get you to see that I am better than your husband. Hera, I bet he is cocky like he deserves and you are so lucky to be with him. But, he treats you rude and always has an attitude as if he is the only man made for you. He never counts on you finding a man that treats you better than he does and proving his point. You need to stop tripping Hera. I began to slip my way inside your heart because he has screw things up between you and him. I will show you love and passion from day one. You are a star and I want to show you that. I could give you good love and protection."

"And…and… and… Zeus provides that for me.

"Does he Hera, does he?"

"YES!"She repositioned her self, "Yes, Devin he does. He does," she spoke this time more cordial. While, he just looked at her with fret in the atmosphere but if he knew anything he knew whatever he said won't change her mind. "Are you sure?" Are the only words he could languid out his mouth.

"Yes."

"Okay." He couldn't understand why she had to get her hopes, when he can see it all through the vines, that they'll get crush. He just doesn't understand it and Devin wishes he did.

'Cause you said, said he was the one

Baby, yes you said

Said that you were in love

Plus, when you left me

You said you wouldn't be coming back

Remember that

But I never agree

He looked at her for a long time. "Hera, is that you?" He just shook his head, before looking at his watch. He knew he was going to be late but this was a surprise and he wanted to see why she was here. Devin invited her inside and she sat herself down. Then, he proceeds into getting him some water because she didn't want any. "So, why are you here Hera?" She broke down sobbing. He wanted to comfort her but something holds him back, instead he walked to her side and sat next to her, only looking at her. "What happen?" he implore to Hera. "He cheated on me again." He just looked at her with blank stare as if he wasn't surprised. "How long did he keep it?" he asked very solemnly. "Does it matter?" Devin knew she was trying to invert the question he just asked her, but he wasn't easy to dupe. "How long did he keep it?" he asked again. This time Hera snap but she didn't know why and as it seem like Devin wasn't budge on this one question, she deicide to answer it. "I don't know this time, I guess 2 months." Still, Devin wasn't fooled with Hera's answer, so he asked again with more emphases on it. "How long?" She looked at him and sign. "He kept it for about…no…he kept it for 7 days. Though, even through those seven days that was hard him to keep his stupid promise." All Devin did was look at her, and proceed to get his water, grab his keys and say "Hera, I have to go, so you need to go." "Why?" He looked at her stupid and repeated but much slower. "You need to go." "I thought we could get some coffee and catch up." Now, Devin thought this woman was truly crazy. "Hera, you need to go," he paused thinking of what to say next, "You need to go back to your husband." Though, now Hera was looking at him like she was confused of what she was hearing. Devin was always happy to see her, what is the difference now. "Why don't you want to go get coffee?" Now, he knew she was bamboozled herself with himself being a different guy. "Hera, you wanted me to leave, you wanted me to forget you. You said bluntly in my face that you loved this man. That you wouldn't run back to me any more. Don't you remember that scenery at all?"

"I am sorry Devin. I was wrong."

He took that apology, but it didn't change anything between them. She doesn't understand, and it wasn't his problem. "I am tired, Hera," he sign, "Don't get me wrong we had a good run and don't want to get my hopes for us to work again, and then fall to the ground." Then it hit her in face. "It won't be like that Devin, it won't D…" He shushes her because he knew what card she was going to play. "Listen, something about us doesn't seem right. My life is getting in the way and your marriage is getting in the away. I got to move on and be the person I am. You know like you said the fates are funny. So, we might find a place in this world one day, together. Don't get me wrong I don't want to leave what we had experience behind. We just don't belong together, so I got go mine own way and so do you. I am leaving today, I am leaving this part of life out today, because we got to go are own way. I got to move on and go my own way." Hera was pensiveness at what he was saying. She didn't want to understand but she did understand it. "You sure, Devin." "Yes, I am sure." He picked her up from the couch with both his hands. They just looked at each other. Devin was very cultivated with showing Hera towards the door. They stand their looking into the face of each other.

I hate to say it

But I told you so

Told you if you left you were going to be miserable

Guess he doesn't do it like me

Or as you wouldn't be, runnin' back to the past

It was you that left me

Devin knew the truth. He hated facing the truth. But he was left to leave out that door; he said his goodbyes to Hera.

I hate to say it

But you know that I am right

Every time your up and call the phone late at night

But now you ain't got me

Tell me were you goanna be

'cause I can't take you back

No my heart won't let me (me, me, me)

Girl you know he can't touch like I do

I don't see him trippin or flippin over his moves

Don't take a genius to see he ain't that dude

But you let him back

You don't know what you were on

He kissed one more time on the cheek, but Hera lead him to her lips. She kissed him fully and passionately, better than she has ever kissed him before. He hated that for 5 months or so he had given up his life as a playa for this goddess. So, she would be with him. He knew the risk of being with a goddess but he never thought it would hurt this badly. He knew it would come but he never expected to come so soon. He wasn't a genius but he knew a man that wanted to get easily laid. That is the point of having a girl that will have always coming back. Devin knew Hera will always be heartbroken and Zeus wasn't stupid when he married her.

When you said, said he was the one

Baby, yes you said

Said that you were in love

Plus, when you left me

You said you wouldn't be coming back

Remember that

But I never agree

He never agrees to what she said, about her husband actually agreeing to never see another woman again. As he turned away from her he knew the truth for the first time she was truly confuse with her feelings. She been listening to her mind instead of her heart.

I hate to say it

But I told you so

Told you if you left you were going to be miserable

Guess he doesn't do it like me

Or as you wouldn't be runnin back to the past

It was you that left me

Hera knew she left him and probably not for a good reason. Devin has been the best thing and the most exciting thing she has had in a long time. Then again she thought she wouldn't be running back him for comfort, especially when it had became normal. Though, she was running back to him because she did want comfort, but she just wanted to be hold by him as well.

I hate to say it

But you know that I am right

Every time your up and call the phone late at night

But now you ain't got me

Tell me were you goanna be

'cause I can't take you back

No my heart won't let me (me, me, me)

You said on hard times it seems

That you don't get any sympathy

No baby, not from me

'cause I told you, you should never leave

See you choose this road

So you have to go it alone

Remember I told you so...

Woo, oh, woo

Devin wasn't the first to look back, actually it wasn't until he fathoms the turned of his block before he turned and looked back. Hera was the first to turn back because she was actual hurt more now than she was to hurt by Zeus. She wanted more than anything to actually run to Devin and hear him talk about some stupid stuff that will make her laugh. Oh Hades, why was she so stupid to leave a guy like that. Though, maybe it was for the good, she did research him a little bit and did find out he was a playa. Now, did that bring back memory of when she finds out that about him? She screamed and yelled at him for good 15 minutes, she couldn't believe that she fell for that crap he was pulling on her. He had probably cheated on her why she was with her husband. But, if she didn't run into his friend by accident 3 days later after all that hubbub, and his friend didn't explain how he had given that up to be with her. Then, she wouldn't have went back to him. Hera still didn't understand how lucky she was, and won't understand until the latter.

I hate to say it

But I told you so

Told you if you left you were going to be miserable (going be miserable)

Guess he doesn't do it like me

Or as you wouldn't be runnin back to the past

It was you that left me

I hate to say it

But you know that I am right (know I'm right)

Every time your up and call the phone late at night

But now you ain't got me (now you ain't back)

Tell me were you goanna be

'cause I can't take you back

No my heart won't let me (me, me, me)

He couldn't take her back and he knew that for a fact. He was glad that he didn't end up giving up his whole heart to her. But he came close, real close. He was running at first, and he came to close of stopping.

I can't take you back

No

The music stopped and the tune of song was becoming vaporous in his earphones. Then, it became him and him only in his thoughts. That day had been replaying in his mind constantly as if he made a mistake. His heart is telling him he didn't make a mistake but his mind is telling a different story. It has been two weeks, and though he might be a little confused, he is holding up better than most people would have predicted.

Can you say the same for Hera?

The rain was pouring down hard. It was creating floods in unknown places and for once Hera's crying was not creating this uproar on the earth, because she was crying out of anguish and sorrow and anger and heartbreak. The pensiveness in the air was from sorrow and regrets and mistakes. Hera wasn't crying because of Zeus because she hasn't cried this hard for him in a long, long, long time. She was crying for Devin. They're whispers going around, and not about the affair. No one has find out about that yet, surprisingly. It has been about two weeks since that hold mess with Devin. Hera has been crying off and on, since. It wasn't until Thursday afternoon, which she finally got her ass up and walked to the throne. That is when she saw her son with Athena and a few other minor gods. She didn't notice them, sadly. If she did she would have thought twice of she was about to do. So, Hera walked slowly over to Hephaestus, and when she was standing in front of him for once she truly did have remorse of having thrown him off the cliff.

"I'm sorry my son."

"What are you talking about?" Hephaestus asked looking very confuse.

"I'm sorry for throwing you off, Olympus. It was wrong of me. I was just upset. When you were Zeus had another mistress who was pregnant as well. And he chooses her over me. I was mad because he still stayed with her even when she weeks before I was due. I can't remember how many because that doesn't matter. That doesn't matter any way…" Hera paused to think what she was supposed to say next. Though, Hephaestus was surprise his mother was doing this. What is going on with her, Hephaestus thought, still looking up with crushed up eyebrows? He could tell she was about to come on the verge of starting to cry, again. Hera continued, "I am sorry. I should have placed you down and through something else, when Zeus told that cruel joke about you not being his. I am sorry. I am sorry." Then, this time she ran off crying, again.

"What was that about?" Athena said.

"I don't know. Do you?" said Hephaestus very callously.

"What you don't think that was very candor from her."

"I don't think so…I think someone as in father got her to say that to me."

"I don't think so because if that is the case she wouldn't have said anything about father. Plus, father would be on Olympus and he hasn't been on Olympus for about 2 ½ months." Athena cultivated added. "So, are you going to forgive and forget?"

"I don't know," Hephaestus reply, "…I don't know"

"Okay, but you need to figure out your answer and tell your mother. I think that will cheer her up, if you did. It is weird the weather isn't caused by her once."

"Yeah, I know."

They continued their with the minor gods as if they just remember them. Hephaestus didn't know what to except in the future. Like him and many other goddess none of them really gave a f*ck, why Hera was crying. They just thought it was just all a act to get what she wants. Though, if they had a different tune of a mind, they would see that Hera was attitude was changing. She was going back to how she acted when she was young that used to pick flowers to cheer him up.

How can one man do this to one woman? Love is a tricky thing.

Most people don't know that the mind and heart have two different minds. Your mind can leave you feeling lonely sometimes, while the heart doesn't. Then in a second, it can reserve the position and leave a person lost in the wilderness. The mind can leave you having flashbacks and lost in your thoughts, driving you to the end of the verge of crying, while as the heart is feeling find. Though the heart can have you aching and in pain, with wrong choices. You can never win at the same time, it takes time to heal. Your mind can leave you lonely; while as your heart can you leave you crying for days. Love is just in convent.

Song belongs to Jesse McCartney

I repeat I do not own the song


	15. Chapter 14

2 years later

Devin hasn't seen Hera in 2 years and he couldn't believe that he had turned her down. Though, he didn't regret it she had turned him down for her husband. It wasn't a bad thing, and by the end of the week of seeing Hera again, he realizes he wasn't going take her back after what she did to him. Now, it has been 2 years and he got over it and soon returns back to his old ways. The slick, dulcet kind of guy, was back and has been back for couple of years. Even though, he almost came close to heartbreak by falling and falling hard. Yet, the only thing Devin remembers about Hera is her name and that is starting to slip away.

It was warm that July evening, and Devin's career was blasting off, like if he was teen superstar sensation again. He is still in this game and hasn't fallen off, yet. Though, Devin wasn't happy with having the label as teen superstar sensation because when you are teen super sensation, it basically means when you get older no one will care for you. That is almost exactly what happens, but he had a hit when he turns 21. But that wasn't the real break through this was the day were he had the day off. He was told to stay out of the public eye but he just decides to not draw a lot of attention to him. He wasn't attaché to his manger, but he did know he loved to perform in front of a crowd, that he loved to hear his music play on the radio, he love to sing and he love doing what he loves. He walked passed this little boutique that was usually for woman. He had spend a lot of times in stores like these because of his sister so he really did understand woman better than people knew, from how to get them to seem him as a charming person to understanding there emotional issues.

He looked inside and saw a woman looking at some lingerie. Her face was beautiful and looked untouched and his breath couldn't suck on enough oxygen to breath. But he couldn't take looking at her anymore. So, he walked away from the store. He was planning to go the sketchers stores, so he cold buy himself some new sneaks. He couldn't understand why his heart was pounding in his chest, why he was being told to go back and talk to the woman in the store. And before he knew he was rushing back to the store and walking into it. He stood there with his hands in his pockets.

The woman Devin thought was just looking around in the shop, had actually own the shop. When she look up at him, her face was a like the finest silk, and her curves were like the curves on racecar track, very long luscious. The desires and craving going through his body was the only thing that wasn't making him go to the floor and beg for her love.

When Linda looked up from double checking her supplies, she saw the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen in her life.

Hera was sitting up on Olympus pretty bored. She hasn't seen Devin in 2 years. She knew it was pretty stupid to ruin an affair with a man that treated her like she was truly his world but had still had dominance aroma on him. Hera had regretted her decision; she made about her husband for awhile. It is kind of a queer because at first she didn't regret her decision at all but after a month or less. He seemed to have gotten bored with her and ran off with a mortal. She cried for a couple of days for the foolish mistake of believing Zeus's words. She felt like an idiot. However, that isn't what got her to cry for days on end, it was Devin who had wanted nothing to do with her. Could you blame him? She had left him abruptly, telling him that she was going back to her husband. She didn't have to end it; Devin was the most understanding man she has ever met. He knew her husband should come before him and he was alright with it. But, she wasn't okay with it.

Hera remember that night, she had waited for him to come home. The hurt, the confusion in his eyes when she told him the news, it made her uncomfortable of telling him this. As she told him what, her husband had told her, he seemed to show more confusion. Then, he abruptly asked why she was going to dump him to go fully back to a husband that will throw her on the side like he did with a lot of other conquests. For once she was wondering the same thing, why was she taking back a man with her full heart but leaving a man that wanted to love her fully.

She could never understand why he cheated on her and never have a look of regret when she mention. She only wanted to be loved and it seems he doesn't love her no more. But she always thinks that isn't true. He does love her more than anything. It is hurts to think of him in another woman's bed, treating her like she is the best thing that happens in his life. Then treating her like she is worthless, though she stays by his side for what reason she does.

Devin was walking around, admiring the things around him. It was hard to hear the words said around him, yet he didn't care about what they are saying. Ring, Ring, his phone was ringing and he finally decided to answer it.

"Hello," spoke Devin.

"Hey, Devin were are you?" His manger asked much interrogated.

"I am at the mall, why?" Devin responded.

"Because you have to studio work, did you forget? Then, you have concert in 3 hours. So, get your tiks over here?" Tyson bellow through the cell phone.

"Okay, I am on my way. Calm down, I'll be their in about 30 minutes or so," said Devin very calmly.

Devin quietly walked over to the parking lot. His thoughts running muck, but that didn't matter because the next day he wouldn't notice what he was thinking.

Before, he knew it he was at his car and driving his way on to the studio.

When he steps into the studio, it felt like the drive was quick and was less than time he said. He felt lost from that drive from the mall all the way to stepping into the studio. It was like his body wasn't there whole drive, and he just popped into this place like a new person. He saw his manger Tyson and the producer Kyle that recorded his latest 'This Girl'; nevertheless he didn't pay attached to them. He just walked into the booth, turned into towards the microphone. He taps the microphone to see if it was on and it was. Tap, tippy, tap, tap, the producer looked up and saw the sign to start the beat. Devin wasn't even listening to the beat when he started to sing, although, Devin did started the song with a rap.

You gave me the hint

And I took and left it

I don't understand now

You asking me to take you back

I don't understand

Why did you leave?

Why did you walk away?

Why do you give a care now?

Is it because I didn't crush and fall and go Chasing

Is it because I didn't wait for you

Well why, why woah oh

Why did you leave?

If you loved me

Why did you walk away?

When we could have gone a long way

What do you expect?

You have always put me last

Apparently I wasn't part of your fast lane

I can understand that, I really can

Once a upon of time, I thought we can

Now I seen how the past lead to this

When you let me go, I wanted to cry

But instead I got back up

You had my hopes up, but it was all pup love

And you watch them fall

You left and saw it all fade off

It all became a mirage

I have moved on

Yes, yes oh yeah

I will say that three times

I have moved on

Yes, yes, yes oh yeah

I have moved on

Yes

I have moved on

Thanks for the run, thanks

For the long run

It was hell of fun

I almost pulled a gun

But I was raised better

I was inert to created inside of me

But when you left

You made me believe in something

That made realize the sucks about love

Your first true love will hurt the most

But you have to get back up

But I never fell

That was good in the long run

Why did you leave?

Why did you walk away

Why do you give a care now

Is it bceause i didn't crush and fall and go Chasing

Is it because i didn't wait for you

Well why, why woah oh

Why did you leave

If you loved me

Why did you walk away

When we could have gone a long way

What do you expect

When it comes to break ups

Their is no ups to it unless you been crushed

I been through it kind of

I was off the course but I didn't crush and burn

I got no one to turn to I know It sucks

But I got lucky that is what they say

By the way, why

Who am I talkin about?

Talkin about, talking I better get walking

Cause I am lost

Why did you leave?

Why did you walk away

Why do you give a care now

Is it bceause i didn't crush and fall and go Chasing

Is it because i didn't wait for you

Well why, why woah oh

Why did you leave

If you loved me

Why did you walk away

When we could have gone a long way

What do you expect

I have everything

I have money, full of bags

I am making big bags

It isn't a lie, I am just prying

On what I have, I should be flying

But all I am doing is running

I have cars

I have girls

If you count it, I have everything I want

But why am I still running

Why am I thinking of past, not the fast lane

I should getting on a plane

Instead I am jumping of one

Why is that

I don't know

Why did you leave?

Why did you walk away

Why do you give a care now

Is it because I didn't crush and fall and go Chasing

Is it because I didn't wait for you

Well why, why whoa oh

Why did you leave?

If you loved me

Why did you walk away?

When we could have gone a long way

What do you expect?

He finished not saying a word, other than a final breath. While, outside of his booth, was speechless, they knew it was deep and that was amazing to hear that. It was quiet for so long it took awhile to even realize it was so quiet.

The rest is a blur.

The next thing that happen Devin was about to go out on stage to perform. Again, he was confused how he got there, yet he pushed that into his back of his mind. He heard the crowd shouting his name and that is what he focuses on. He saw his best friend and producer come up to him.

"Hey, Dylan how are you doing?"

"Good are you ready."

"Yeah"

"Well, go out their and your fans what the want?

He went out there with no second thoughts of the world, waiting after this. He just ignored it all, and just had fun.


	16. Chapter 15

The walk around Olympus was painfully boring and there was nothing to do. Hera did ask Zeus if they could go out but apparently he was too busy. So, instead she was just looking around and wondering what was there to do. The work load today was very light, so Hera had time to burn. However, that was not a good thing because the thoughts of Devin still rush back into her mind. She could still feel and see the amazing times to the relaxing times she spend with him. Hera never thought she could feel this, other than her husband. It was a sweet time on Olympus, everything was calm and nothing was too loud or annoying. Hera stopped for a moment to listen to some nymphs' play some beautiful music, before she continue walking around and looking around. She kept walking around Olympus just trying to find something to do.

She spotted Hestia and decided to go talk to her on this nice day. She slowly glided over to her. And she casually sat down next to her, looking at the warming flames that seem to comfort her as she sat next to Hestia. She just sat their wondering what was happening to her.

"Hello, Hestia how are you?" Hera said very sweetly. Hestia was surprised that Hera sat next to her but she kept her cool and silently acknowledges her presence.

Hestia has noticed Hera's change of attitude but she also notice how not that long ago she cried her heart out. However, the read shunted eyes is not what made it weird, instead it was the way she cried, like she was crying about something else. That made it weird. Hestia almost wanted to ask Hera why she had been acting differently. However, something told her that it was not her business, only that Hera was crush over something that did not have to deal with Zeus. Hestia would admit at times that she had supported Zeus in the past when he was wrong and doing so, it has ruined her relationship with Hera. The saddest part is looking back on to it Zeus had been at the wrong at that time.

Hera was sitting in silence. Knowing she had mad mistakes in the past. It stilled hurts her that Devin does not want to be bother with her any more but she had to respect his decisions. She was still bored as Hades. Zeus has stopped paying attention to her and was once again off with another mistress. She still has flashbacks of the recent argument they had. It was terrible the way he accuse her of doing one of his mistress wrong. Okay, I had created a lot of dilemma for those in the past, Hera thought, but I have stopped that a long time ago. That day still left arks inside her heart. It was not that deep, yet it sting on the surface. The afternoon was nice, easy on Olympus, and cloudy in the skies looking down on the earth. However, the mood change as soon as Zeus came hollering through the elegant carved bedroom doors yelling, "Hera, what have you done?"

Hera was confused of why Zeus was yelling at her for as long as she knows she has down nothing wrong. Therefore, this abruptly outburst towards her was quiet surprising. Not that long ago, Hera was just glazing out towards the city that lies under Olympus but now she is looking at anything but an angry Zeus staring her down. Hera just looked at him for she knows she has done nothing.

"I have not done anything, Zeus," is all Hera said, as she continued to look out the balcony.

"My little angel left me without an explanation," Zeus said.

Hera has not kept up with her husband latest mistresses lately. Her mind was been on something different.

"I don't know what you are talking, about," Hera terse toward her husband.

She saw the outraged build up inside his eyes. He was on the verge of snapping but he kept his cool. "You know exactly what I am talking about how you made my cherubic angel fell in love with another man. She loved me, and I her." That statement made a cut into her heart but it did not shredded her heart to pieces. For it is not the first time Zeus has said that but every time he did, it still left a heavy mark on her heart.

"I couldn't do anything, Zeus. That is not my responsibility, if you have forgotten. My responsibilities are to create long lasting marriages or committed couple. I am supposed to keep the love alive. Those are my responsibilities, trust me I wish I had Aphrodite job it would be a little bit easier for creating love and keeping it alive for a short term is easy. However, long term now that is hard. So, talk to Aphrodite if your angel fallen in love with someone else," sigh Hera. Of course, Zeus did not pay attention to Hera.

"Hera, you are just a jealous, self-absorbed woman, who deprives on someone else's misery," with that last note Zeus left, leaving Hera crushed.

She stays their looking at the emptiness that is in the room. She couldn't understand why her husband stayed with her, when he shares his bed with other women and repeatedly says indirectly that he doesn't love her anymore and even directly, a few rare times as of right now, for existence. Yet, she continues to give her whole heart to him and love him unconditionally. She was lost and hopelessly confuse of where she stand.

Hera was in confusion at that very moment, after that flashback in her mind had ended. She could still remember as clear as day how she felt that day. Betrayal, confusion, abandon and even a salvage ship that was trying to put itself back together with no working crew. However, she that day reminded her that she deals with love also. She does not understand the meaning of falling, when she has never had the chance to fall. She was forced to learn to love a person she was stuck in wedlock. Nevertheless, she eventually fell in love with her husband. He convinced her never to leave him that standing by his side would always be best for and that he will always love her with his whole heart without giving an ounce away to anyone else but her. She trusted him, believed him, but that would have been her first mistake. She just sighs and says goodbye to Hestia before taking her leave.

It has been awhile, since Devin saw her, the beauty of his eyes. He had turned away from her, when she came back to him. He did not regret it, for she had left him for her husband. This wasn't a bad thing, but the reason she gave him was kind of stupid. Though, Devin had pretty much forgotten her and the small piece of info he did recall from time to time about her. It was slipping away from his mind.

The sun was shinning that Wednesday afternoon. People were doing their business and seem to be having a great time. It was the usual day at a strip mall. Steam was coming from outside cooks serving the usual American meals such as hamburgers and hot dogs and Philadelphia cheese steaks leaving a melting essence in the mouth and an amazing aroma inside the nose. Others were shopping or just hanging out with a couple of friends, sitting and chatting up a storm.

Devin was just walking around by himself. He had just release his 6 album and it was skyrocketing to the top. His album 'Down to 4' has debuted to #**1** in the U.S. charts, London charts, and several other worldwide charts. Though, the critics were thinking it was alright. On the other hand, they all see, to agree there is development in his music. The album does future his smash hits 'This Girl, One Second and 24/7'. Even with all that good news that isn't what has Devin happy. When his album came out, too many thought this will be his last album and that was before it reach number one in many charts around the world. Basically, people thought he'll be a One Hit wonder with just a comeback album, and then would fade away. Until, he released a new single called 'Stop' then the rumors of him being some One Hit wonder just started to fade away. Not like he was ever a One Hit wonder.

The comments and the reviews began to change about him. All this pondering in his head was all going on while he was walking to his car. He could remember when he was a rising teenage superstar, and the critics with everyone else thought he could end the no official global superstar sensation streak that been terminated for over 250 years. Devin was gradually approaching his car door. He got his keys out of his pocket, thinking about how he done better and approve his music since he was a teenager. He placed the car key into the engager and the engine began to roar. He turned on the radio, while pulling out of the parking spot. It was a slow drive trying to get out of the strip mall with all the cars he kept running into but when he finally made it out of the parking lots; he began drive far, far away from the strip mall.

He passed by the trees and the many bushes rushing down the road. He was lost in his thoughts. When his thoughts came back into place he was lost, but soon realize that one his new hit was on the radio was on. The tune was calming him down a little because there has been songs he has regret writing and others were he doesn't regret at all and the song 'Stop' was one of them.

Hera decided to take a walk. Therefore, Hera changes into a warm dress, places some comfortable sandals on her feet and began walking out of the Olympus halls to the one place that kept the memories of Devin washing over her mind. She was looking around at the things that had change and the things that have not change in Albany, New York. Still an amazing sight from the time Devin has taken her here. However, the city was not the part that captures her interest. She kept on walking through the city and through all the Albany Parks because what capture her interest was about seven and half miles outside of Albany. The walk was perfect; it was so quiet and peaceful that a person in deep depression can have their spirits lifted. It took Hera about an hour and 30 minutes to arrive at the nice grassy valley; Hera could not help but stop and just look around, enjoying the spectacular view that surrounded her. The birds chirp and sun rays were reflecting off the grass, the flowers were cuddling against each other as the wind blew them. Hera continued to walk through the grassy area that was beautiful. She could still imagine the times she has been her with Devin. The quiet walks, the gentle laughs and the happiness, when they were together. The scene about them was wrong but some way, somehow it was right. The daydreaming brought a grin to her face. As soon as Hera realize what she was thinking about, she quickly shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. She could not figure out why her thoughts were stuck on Devin, when she has a husband to share the same moments. However, would it be the same, Hera thought. She continued to walk through the area that had kept a special place her mind and heart, ever since Devin had introduced it to her. Every time she came back, she would discover something new about the place or discover something old that just held a special meaning to her. The massive grass that was as high as her mid shines was tenderly brushing against her creating a candor smile on her face. Hera continued to walk and walk enjoying the time she had to her herself. Before she came across a mediocre hill and began to mount it as if she was gliding on water, yet she did it gradually for she had rushed to get somewhere. When she reached the soft sphere peak of the hill, the view the hill grasped of the area astounded her. The wide space area that was surround grass and flowers and bushes was calming and settling. The variety of tree sizes and the bark on them that had deep tone had brought out the beauty of the tree. Luminescent rays of the sun shining down on top of the horizon of the area had caught every second breath, and beat of her heart. Though, she slowly twirled on top of the hill, so she could see every angle of the area she noticed the biggest tree on this valley. Hera began to descend the hill and began heading towards the Oak tree it seems. When Hera finally reached the Oak tree, her right raised above her waist so her hand can settle on the tree's bark. It was cold, yet it was not cold. No, it was more like the coldness you get to feel after it rains during the summer months. She soon had her back facing the bark of the tree and carefully slid down to the ground. Thus, soon settling with leaning on the big soft tree, that provided a lot of shade under its branches. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and slowly, steadily drifted off in a fastidious but wonderful slumber.

Devin was driving down a road where he used to take this one woman. It was weird for he couldn't remember her or her name. All he knew was when he came down the way, he remember a woman that kept his heart and mind wondering. Therefore, he decided not return to the area for his mind was on a small breach of this woman inside of him. Now, he is alien to the reason why he does not come to a comely place that had grabbed his interest. He erratically did a U-turn on the road so he could park and step out of the car. When he did that, he took a deep breath of the sweet aromas that surrounded him. The grass was diffuse beautifully and the bushes, flowers were debris astonishingly. He stride up the hill and walked around the area. Every time he looked outwards to the comely grass fields, he saw himself relaxing in soon; to bad, it will never happen on that single day.

He turned around and sprinted to his car to get his notepad because he felt comfortable in this area. When he got to his car, he salvaged through it looking for the notepad. Just to find under the drivers car seat. He grabbed it and sprinted to the top of some hill. As he ran, the air was softly brushing against his skin. He got to the tallest hill he knew in that valley and sat his buttocks down on the grass. He terse to writing in his notebook as soon as he sat down on the soft grass, and began to scribbling down his thoughts as they turned to verses and those verse held deep meaning that came from the heart. That even Devin did not know what he was writing down.

It took less than a few seconds to write what he was feeling but when he read over, he saw it had more depth into it then he knew. There was a dilemma in his heart and mind, and the writing had compensated the relief of whatever he had trapped himself. As he reread repeatedly he saw a few verses stood out and that had him thinking if he was okay. It was not mediocre, it was deeper than the average songs that are out at that moment, and it was different. It read ' Lost in a running river, a bloody liver that hasn't healed; was dissolute from the reality I live in the earth; the earth has much salvage with death creating many problems; lost in the many troubles need to let go.'

Devin stood up and began walking around, noticing everything that passed by and everything that stood still. He held his things tight in his hands off to his side. Trying to grasp why he wrote that verse, all he could conclude was he was hiding something inside of him. Something he had suppressed for a long time.

His leisurely walking soon came to a stop as he saw a beautiful woman, laying down in slumber under a nice huge oak tree, it seemed. He felt like he already knew this woman but could not put his figure on top of it. He could feel as if memories he tried to push in the very back of his mind, were coming to surface. As soon as he approached the woman, first he was speechless on her beauty alone. Afterwards, the floods in his minds came crash and thrashing to the surface, or trying to surface.

Hera eyes shot wide open; while they came into focus, she was surprised when she saw the man standing in front of her. It was Devin.

As for Devin, right when the mini blood shattering war of what should resurface in the front of his mind. He realizes that the woman had gotten up and was now standing right in front of him. To his surprise, it was Hera.

They both stood their speechless, for a moment at least. Then, Hera finally spoke to Devin.

"Hello, Devin. How have you been lately?" softly spoke Hera.

At first, Devin could not speak because he never suspected this day to happen to him. Yet, he did not stay in a daze for long. Devin fortifies the responds to come out of his mouth to answer Hera's question.

"Everything is going good for me, and you?" He asked back to Hera.

"It is good."

After those regular greetings were finish, there was an awkward silence in the presence between them. They both did not know what to say to each other next. The airstream blew into them trying to get them to move but they would not budge, even their strands of hair will not budge against the wind.

After a long moment of pause and Hera was about to move and leave the area seeing there was not anything more to say to Devin. As it seem Devin had nothing to say Hera as well, except for that awkward hello. Finally, Devin knew what to say next to Hera the millisecond she was about to decide to leave. However, what Devin said to her it had not been his mind speaking but that his heart was speaking for him, since his brain was still having a war about what to say to her or say goodbye and walk away. He signed in his blubber mind before speaking very gently that if it was not silent around Hera and him, except for the breeze. She would have missed what he was saying to her and she still almost did.

"Do you want to get some coffee, Hera?"

Hera seemed a little surprised by Devin's question, because not that long ago he did not want to be with her again. First, she stares him down to see if he is trying to play with her emotion for she already has one man in her life that does that. Yet, as Hera was thinking about it carefully. Devin was looking at the horizon and noticing how this almost feels the same as when the first time he met Hera. The only different he will not offer any alternative for them meet later. Therefore, if Hera says no Devin was going to accept that and will say nothing more. However, that was not the case for the moment.

"Yes." Hera confirmed her answer to Devin.

"What?" Devin was confused for a moment for he was sure she was going to say no.

"I said Yes, to getting a cup of coffee. I am not busy any ways."

They head over toward his car but it was different from the night they met. Hera's thought was not full on her husband. Her thought was on how Devin changed in two years. She would never admit but she has miss all the times she used to spend with Devin. The walk to the car between them was dead silence and it was almost completely awkward. However, both of them felt a little bit comfortable being right next to each other. They, both kept warmth around them as they got into the car and drove down the street.

When they arrived at the coffee shop it, was pretty quite between them, but now it was not as awkward between them. That was nice to know that. Devin held the door open for Hera to step into the shop then he went in. As the two sat down at the nearest booth, Devin asked, "What do you want to drink?"

"An ice tea," Devin nodded and went to order, Hera went to follow but Devin held his hand out to stop her. "What?" She asked sitting back down, while looking at Devin confusingly.

Devin lean across the table and whisper into her ear softly, "My treat," before wandering off towards the counter. Devin was quiet standing in line, his mind was trying to scrabble to together what just happen when it did not signal for Devin's mouth to speak.

Hera was shocked but smiled at herself and softly nodded towards him to proceed, just to realize he was already gone.

Devin picked up the coffee cups, the warmth of the coffee in one of his hand burning and the cool cup of ice tea in his other hand freezing it to sub zero. He looked with a smile on his face and began to head back to his both were Hera was sitting. He did not go to slow that it even irritated him but he did not go to fast either on the way to booth with Hera. Devin placed the drinks down candor before sliding into the booth. Afterwards, he officially handed Hera her ice tea before proceeding to sip on his coffee. All he could do was look at her without a smile on his face. He was still trying to figure out why he was having coffee with a woman who had left him.

Hera reached for the ice tea with a slight smile on her face and Devin smiled back. It was not awkward smiles Hera and Devin were giving to each other, even thought it should be it was not like that all. The smiles were warm and welcoming towards each other. Devin took a sip, then Hera took a sip, then Devin took a sip, then Hera, then Devin and it preceded the process for a while. That was until Hera spoke for the first time since she said Hello, which was about twenty minutes ago. Hera looked at Devin for a while as he did with her, "Are you still in the music industry?" Hera asked nicely.

"Yes," Devin tersely responded.

"So, you were able to give out a…hit single to the company or did you get an extension?" Hera asked. Now, Devin was just surprised that she remembers that, since it was a long time ago. She has not been able to completely to forget about me, as if I did, Devin thought, I only really pushed her in the back of his head. He got the picture, when she left him for her selfish husband and he closed the door on that note. When she came stepping on her steps he felt trapped, but he knew it was over, it was over that time. I could not take her back that moment, Devin thought, for I had to erase her from my mind. It is over, need to erase her from my mind.

"No, that I didn't get an extension. Though, I was able to output another hit," He responded sincerely to her question. Hera just nodded as she looked out of the window. Hera soon asked Devin if he was seeing anybody very sapient. Devin looked at her with candor eyes, "Yeah, I am seeing someone Hera," he said very nonchalantly. Other than that, before Devin and Hera knew it they were laughing and talking as they did two years back. As Devin was finishing his coffee he said, "It was nice seeing you again, Hera." He was about to go throw his coffee cup away, when Hera grabbed his arm.

"Wait, do you want to meet up again later this week?" She pleaded to Devin. At first, Devin looked at her as if she was crazy. However, when he thought about it and he looked into Hera's eyes. It made him see that seeing her again one more time and that is it. It would not hurt anyone.

"Yes, call me or something," is what seemed to slip out of Devin's mouth.

With that note, Devin toss his coffee cup into the trash, swung the door to building open and left the coffee shop. Hera watched him walked towards his car with a smile on her face. Nevertheless, when she did not see a smile on Devin's face she was a little disappointed. When he did not look back that is what broke her, but she was not completely broken because he did say that he did want to meet again.

Although, Hera did not know Devin did put a slight smile when he got into his car and began his drive to the studio. Ah, his vacation was over back to work. He thought aloud but his heart was thinking a completely different story about the next time they meet.

**Review and give me suggestions of what you want to see**

**And suggestion this story to others**

**Plus, check out the story One Night Stand it is a Perodite**


	17. Chapter 16

Slam! Chirp, Chirp, car sounded as Devin was locking his car, he saw his neighbor Hank and waved 'Hi' to him and Hank did the same. Devin began to walk over to his mailbox and pull out his mail. Afterwards, he started to stride up the driveway to his front door. Simultaneously, flipping through his mail, it was the usual bills and invitations to function. However, he did have a few letters from his nieces and one… from Hera. He piled all his mail into nice stack, and then swoop it under his right arm. He digs into his pants pockets looking for his keys. He grabbed them out of his back left pocket, jingled them a little before putting the house key inside the door knob, unlocked the door and took the key out of the knob. He slowly kicks the door open with his foot, and steps into the house. Devin casually set his keys down on the kitchen counter. He quickly rummaged through the mail again looking for that letter by Hera. He grabbed a knife and tore it open, and ruffles the letter out of the envelope, by accident. The nice and elegant crease He unfolded the letter and skimmed it through and through, before he actually read the letter.

The letter was in his hand. He read it to himself.

Dear Devin,

Let us meet at the coffee shop again. I will be there at around 5:00. I hope I can see you there on Tuesday.

Sign, Hera

That is what the entire letter said. Three simple sentences were on the letter. He shook his head and place the letter down.

Devin started to pull his shirt over his body and threw it on the floor. He slips socks and shoes off. Then, he took off his pants and boxers before he walked into his bathroom. He looked at himself, and just stared into the mirror for seconds, minutes until he could not take it anymore. Devin reached for the faucet in the shower and turned it too hot. Water came out of one, two, then three, then five, then seven until all 10 shower heads were on and shooting to the center of shower bed. After all that, then the water on ceiling of the shower bed had water coming out of it like pouring water. The steam started to build up in the shower right away. Devin opens the shower door and got in.

Devin could never understand what everyone saw in him. Everyone he meets says he is a charming man, and has the looks of a god. Nevertheless, he never sees it, he sometime wish he could change into someone else. However, if he could he probably would not change into some other person.

The shower lasted for a while before he turned off all the showerheads, even the one on top. He step out of the shower grabbed his towel, which was on a towel rack on the back of the bathroom door. He wipes off and raps the towel around his lower body. Then, he heads over to his dresser for his clothes. He quickly pulled out a shirt and a pair of pajamas bottoms. He put on his slippers and turns on the television. He hops on his bed doing a one-eighty degree turn that ended with him on his bed. After, he landed; the bed did continue to shake. Before, Devin knew it he was dead asleep.

The dream began with a simple morning afternoon. Devin was walking to class; he had a big smile on his face. He mounts on top of those steps and head into those massive front doors on historic campus of Yale University. On that same day, he met with Athena again but it was not the same as if he met on their first day. Their relationship was an on and off one. However, the off part only lasted about like a day or sometimes a few more.

Devin was walking down the hallway and he saw his girlfriend, looking as beautiful as ever. He looked at her as he was looking at the perfect world with nothing wrong in it. In addition, they locked eyes, and they said nothing to each other as Devin open the door. She walked right in as they sat next to each other like usual. Class went on without a glance at each other.

Devin knew it was over. They been going on and off after their last break up. He is now 19 from when he met Athena at the age of 17. It was over. He knew it but he wonder if she knew it. When he is around her the sensation he once felt is not there anymore. She has broken it off with him, and someway somehow, they find themselves back into each other's arms. It was the same story, even when he broken it off. They could never say it, but they both knew they would still love each other, one way or another. He could see him still living a daily life, but without running into her during the week was actually hard to vision happening.

It did not take long for the dream to shift over from that scene and on to a hold new scene. However, the weirdest thing is this time Devin felt he was watching an old memory of someone, because there, right there on the sidewalk bench, was an old man sitting on that bench. The old man that had not mystically appeared out of somewhere and that was in reality and in his dream. However, there he was sitting on the bench, the man he had not seen since he was 16 years old. Devin was staring at him as if he was someone to worship. When this man turned around and looked Devin straight in the eye, Devin jumped straight back but he did not wake up. Instead, the old man smiled at him and the scene changed again. With him still in the same predicament, only in another place staring at an old memory of someone, a memory he could not figure out whom it belong to or even if he wanted to figure out who it own this memory.

He just stood there for a long time, waiting for something to happen but it seemed like nothing was going to happen, he thought, after standing there it seemed for hours. That is when it happens. The woman walks into the coffee shop, the woman that he fell in love with, he just looked at her. Devin was trying to see where she was going and when he saw she was sitting down by a young man. He had to rush over there to see whom she was going to sit by, but the quicker he tried to get over there, the harder a hurricane feeling of pushing him down to the ground was holding him back. The harder he tried to fight it the heavier his feet got. However, why is he doing this, he contemplated, why is he rushing over there to see who she is getting together with. That was when it hit him this memory is of him and Athena. When that realization came to him, he stood there and watched himself. What he saw was what he never wanted to see. There was complete silence between him and Athena.

He knew then and he knows it now that they had run out words, they run out of time, and they ran out of reasons why they are still together that was the bottom line. In the end, it was best if did not talk at all, that is what was happening in front of him. Now, when he tries to walk up to the table where Athena was sitting nothing was slowing him down, it was only him.

As he was heading over to the table, he realizes nothing had change when they left each other. There was not anything vague about him, when he left Athena but a broken heart that actually just reach the surface of his heart, and left tiny dent. Devin could still remember when she did call him after this break up. It was about 2 weeks later. He did not answer his phone when her caller address came up. Instead, he left a message after hours went by because she did not pick up when he called her, and he could blame anything on her, for not picking up. In fact, he remembers actually, what he left on her phone. 'You know it's over this time. So, do not call me even if I cross your mind. When I do not answers your calls it is because I am not coming back. I got the picture and so did you. Your picture is gone; I could not take it seeing you smile every time you dial. I need to erase you from mind and you need to do the same. I am sorry Athena but the last time we broke up, that made it official. So, I won't be able to meet you for dinner tonight because I need to erase you from my mind,' he remember saying in that voice message and the hesitation of wanting to delete it but in the end he end the call.

When he reached the table, it was just the right time to come into listening to the conversation, because that is when Athena says, "I will love your heart forever." That line hurt him but it also was the line that made him knew it was over. That is why his face did not falter when she said then; it is the same reason why his heart does not falter now.

The only response he could come up with was, "Do you remember the mystery on it all started, on how you feel in love with me?"

"Yes," responded Athena calmly.

" That is good," Devin paused for a while before he continue, "It seems like this whole time we been doing this on and off, we were just trying to find another way to say it is over," he took another deep breath, "Though that never meant I had any love left for you." There was a long pause between them, but Devin had more to say. "You pulled me in and shout me out, but that wasn't any way for you to tell you need me," he gave a soft short laugh, "but it never stop from noticing that is what you meant. You know you lifted me up when I was down but you let me down and the part of me wanted to say that you loved me…"

"…I do love you Devin," Athena interrupted.

"But it is over."

"It is over," and when Athena said that you could hear the sorrow in her voice and the breach of tears in her eyes. Devin knew that tonight was going he would see the last of Athena and him, his wise owl.

When Devin began walking back at that final, after that last comment said by him, the memory began to dissolve away. However, why is he seeing this, he thought. That is when changed back to the scene with the old man on the bench sat and he was there, though this time he spoke.

"Come sit down, son," spoke the man softly without even taking a glance at Devin.

At first, Devin looked at the man as if he was crazy. He had a good reason on why not to trust him. However, he shrugged it off his shoulder and sat down by the man. It was silent between him and the man on the bench. It was strange how nice the silence was good. He looked around, and that is when the man on the bench spoke.

What or who are you looking for?" asked the old man.

"I don't know," Devin he cooed to the man.

"Did you like the memory I gave you of your past?"

Devin was shocked because there was a reason why he saw that memory. He stood there silent before speaking. "I don't know. Why did you show me it?"

The man sat their looking over the beautiful horizon that laying right in front of the bench. He had glitter in his eyes but not the kind that would make you blind; the one that made them smile. This man had the latter that had you wondering if you were staring at the right place and if you are looking at the same thing, you are wondering why you are not getting the same effect. That is life. That is what Devin saw in the man's eye.

"You are confused, are you not?"

"I am not confused about nothing?" spoke Devin very strictly.

"If that is so, then why did say that sentence you said to me very bluntly and with a lot of feeling in it?" The man questioned Devin.

Devin stuttered a little in his mind making sure it did not surface to the façade of his face. Devin did not know what to say to this man. When he turned around, he was expecting to face the crepe of the man's face, and when he faced that, the answer the man was looking for came out.

"What is the different with her and every other woman I was with?" Devin confronted the man.

The man lips slowly winded up into a small smile, before he sign. "What woman are you talking about?"

"You know the woman I am talking about."

The man saw how Devin face was looking when he said that decorative sentence to him, so he decided to leave it just at that. "What makes her different?" he reverses the question Devin had just asked back on him.

"I don't know that is the problem."

"Then, what is the problem."

Devin had to think about for a second then he figured it out the perfect response. "You see I got money, I have everything I ever wanted, but I never thought of what I might need. It is funny how I spend my life, and everyone thinks my life is a tragic story. I am just running fast but I should be walking, but I am comfortable and happy. Now, as I am thinking maybe I was faking, because nothing can compare of the thought of love. Though, I am a man that doesn't believe in love." Devin had nothing else to say after that last sentence, because he knew it was not true.

"Then, let me ask you this made you fall in love with Athena." The man looked him in the eyes. It did not take Devin that long to answer that question.

"She was very intelligent. She was focus on what she wanted to get down; she was wise, yet very creative. She was able to see things that not even built, yet. However, that is what she thought would look great."

All the man did was nod at the respond, "Okay, thank you for reciting to me what Athena controls are over. I needed that, I really did. That only describes to me you two met at intellectual level. But, what made you fall in love with her." Now, Devin had to think for a little, but not for that long.

"She was the one that got away. She was the one that I love. When I looked at her, she made me feel calm and nice. She gave me reason to show a person that there is another side of me. I was a fool with her but did not mind making a fool of myself as she was standing there for me. She had a big heart, a pretty smile and a beautiful smile. Then, when she walked into the room, the spotlight was on her. She did not need anything fancy to shine in my eyes. She was amazing."

The man smiled at him as if Devin was on the right path, "So, what made you realize something it wasn't a long –lasting love."

"It wasn't that the love was long-lasting. You know how every story has an ending, but with us, it seemed our ending was the same. Then, every time we got back together, it seems the love was getting lesser. That was the only fault Athena can drag a person down even if she did not want to. Sadly, she never did it to me. However, I saw her do it others and then I have to hear about it."

"Now," the man paused as to watch the horizon, "you have been with Aphrodite and Hera, right."

"Yeah," said Devin.

"So, you are like Paris…"

"Who is Paris?" Devin interrupted the man.

"In the short version, Paris chooses which goddess was the fairest out Athena, Aphrodite and Hera. But in the end, it was Aphrodite who won, but not on looks or who she is like but bribery."

"That was so reasonable choice on how to choose who is the fairest, but where is this going."

"Who would you choose if you were Paris?"

Without a second thought, he said right off the back, "Hera."

"So, are you still confused about your feelings?"

"No," Devin responded very bluntly.

"Then, maybe you should wake up and decide what is going on with your life and your feelings. Wake up, Devin."

"Wait, what is your name?"

"You'll find out on your own, Devin," the old man's voice was fading out, "you'll find out."

It did not take long for the dream to shift over from that scene and on to a hold new scene. When the scene of the dream became clear, Devin was falling from a 6-foot fall. Then, the startled of his heart constantly missing a beat, 1 then 3 beats then 1,1,1 beat then 3 beats and this continue for a while. Until, Devin got it clear that he needed to wake up for his dear life depended on it.

Huh, huh….huh was all he could get out as he woke up with sudden startle. Devin was sitting up on his bed looking around, when he saw no was around him. He crashed down on the bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about what the last thing that man said 'you'll find out', over and over came inside his head. When will he find out is the second most common thing that kept cramming inside his head. He stared up at the ceiling. All the way until he could fall asleep again, without any problems and no dreams of past relationship came up in his dream this time and he was in a nice slumber.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning was crispy and dry, and the alarm clock was rumbling the bedroom. Devin slowly rolls over and flings his stiff left arm out from under the covers to turn off the alarm clock. He slowly opens his eyes to a bright slither of light coming through his curtains. Devin groans as he sits up in his bed. Abruptly as he sat up, he wonders if the dream was reality or a dream. He did not know what to do. However, Devin quickly pushes the thought in the back of his mind as he saw the time on his alarm clock.

He jumps out of his bed. He throws off his clothes and heads toward the shower. He tightly grabs the faucet knob and slowly twists it, until water splatters out of the showerhead. The shower was nice and warm, which Devin liked every time he gets in his shower. He knows he is privilege to have these luxuries in his life but he makes sure he does not go all out.

Devin soon wakes up from the daze he gets every time from the shower. He wipes down his soaked body and scrubs each tooth with his toothbrush. As he finishes brushing his teeth and washing his face, the thought of the dream from last night sneaked up on him. Yet, he hastily pushed it back in his mind, so he could focus on getting his breakfast. When he goes to the kitchen and actually eats, it is weird for he takes his time everyday to eat breakfast than rushes through it every time. By the time he finished, he dropped his plate in the sink and made sure every electric appliance was turn off. He strides out of the house and cavorts into his comfortable car.

The car ride to the studio was nice, but it was a total blur insight. The trip to the studio was very blasé, but that was not the dilemma. It was the feeling of his body being lost in the drive all the way to the studio. The walk inside to recording studio was tiring than the walk to the studio inside the massive recording studio. When he finally strode into his assign studio, he ignores everyone, place a piece of paper in front of Dylan that held on information he would ever need, and heading straight into the recording booth without another word.

The syncopation of the soft and mellow beats went together. Dylan and the rest the music operators were all waiting for Devin to begin. Although, when he did begin they all had a connection that this is probably the deepest song that connects the soul with reality. It began as so.

Lost in the world and have to be found

I was lost for a while but I was found

You can't bring be down unless I notice my flaws

I am like everyone else I have flaws

I am a player that keeps women wanting more

I don't understand what is wrong

But I am falling in the wrong direction

I had two loves

One that ended in a complex way

The second one getting taste of my own medicine

I will never understand why those two fell for me

In the end, I had to notice

Those loves only touch the surface

I would kill to do it over again

In the end, I wouldn't change the past

Because I am in the fast lane

Don't want to give it up

I wouldn't change myself

In the end, everything has the consequences

I know that

With all the lies, I told I kept the truth within all the tangles

And some lies took only 30 seconds to apologies

I created many tears

I will not denied what I have done

But I know the difference from my heart and my mind

And neither one is going to leave me lonely in my lifetime

Every dime has to be spent when something has end

Nothing goes unnoticed when you're in the light

Sometimes better because some might think twice

It could be good or bad

I had two loves

One that ended in a complex way

The second one getting taste of my own medicine

I'll never understand why those two fell for me

In the end, I had to notice

Those loves only touch the surface

I would kill to do it over again

In the end, I wouldn't change the past

I wouldn't change myself

In the end, everything has the consequence in the world

I was off the ground but I didn't let me from looking down

When someone falls it hurts both ways

Someone can die in both ways

Physically and mentally what is the difference

I would give anything to do something twice

But I'll never do it over

Because it is a lesson that needs to be learn

I was burn but it was something I had to learn

I had two loves

One that ended in a complex way

The second one getting taste of my own medicine

I'll never understand why those two fell for me

In the end, I had to notice

Those loves only touch the surface

I would kill to do it over again

In the end, I wouldn't change the past

I wouldn't change myself

In the end, everything has the consequence in the world

A soul can see the story with feeling burn to the ground

When you fall down make sure you hit the ground

It doesn't mean anything if you fall

And never hit the floor

A life purpose not worth living if you don't learn the purpose

Every life has its story

That'll buried into the ground, an empty sound

I had two loves

One that ended in a complex way

The second one getting taste of my own medicine

I'll never understand why those two fell for me

In the end, I had to notice

Those loves only touch the surface

I would kill to do it over again

In the end, I wouldn't change the past

I wouldn't change myself

In the end, everything has the consequence in the world

I broke many hearts even the two loves

I broke one more but I am confuse

Now, it is raining and it kept stop

I was told so many times

But it took me a while to come around

Is it alright

I was burn but it was a lesson I had to learn

I never thought I would be doom before I could count the last number

I broke many hearts that I can't even count

Within two I love that just reach the surface

Plus one

I had two loves

One that ended in a complex way

The second one getting taste of my own medicine

I'll never understand why those two fell for me

In the end, I had to notice

Those loves only touch the surface

I would kill to do it over again

In the end, I wouldn't change the past

I wouldn't change myself

In the end, everything has the consequence in the world

In the end, I had to notice

Those loves only touch the surface

I would kill to do it over again

In the end, I wouldn't change the past

In the end, I wouldn't change the past

In the end, I wouldn't change the past

In the end, I wouldn't change the past

I would kill to do it over again

In the end, I had to notice

I wouldn't change myself

With all the lies, I told I kept the truth within the truth lies

I was lost for a while but I was found

I don't understand what is wrong

In the end, I had to notice

Like everyone else I have flaws

I wouldn't change myself

I wouldn't change the past

I know that

The music stopped and the tune of song was becoming vaporous in his earphones. Then, it became him and him only in his thoughts. He was lost in his music. The song was slowly and sorrowfully with a taste of happiness. The notes, so light and effortless, took on a weight and a resonance that was altogether new, and entirely his. He sang as though each note could be touched, could be held in the hand like mercury, touching and not touching, but miraculous in a minor way. It had a heartbreaking tone to it, any one could see that and no one could had denied that it touch every layer of a person's heart. A song will draw you to listen even if people are laughing and smiling. It was this song. While everyone was memorize by the song and trying to figure out what it means, Devin was in a small faze.

Hera was sitting in the throne room just staring into space. Her mind race back and forth wondering what is the problem between her and her husband. Why are they so distance, Hera thought, when did the distance between them have started. She was wondering all of this, while sitting through another long boring meeting. That is before she heard her name called and called and called, she tried to ignore the calling but it was starting to get very sickening to here. So, she soon got out of her train, just to realize it was the usual thing happening at the meetings. However, the only different is her husband is not ranting with Poseidon as he usually does. She turns her head and look at her husband. She just stoup there and stared at him wondering how he is different from Devin and how they are the same. As she was just staring at her husband, Zeus turned his head towards Hera showing a cordial smile to her. Hera returns the same smile to him. However, anyone who actually pay attention to her facial expression, they would notice the sadness in her eyes. Nevertheless, Zeus did not notice the sadness in her eyes like every other person in there. In addition, if he did notice, looking at her he would have ignores it because of his pride. When pride stands in the way, it stays in the way of almost everything and if a person doesn't know how to push it to side a some moments. Then, they could end up losing something they care dearly. Moreover, if Zeus had notice the sadness in Hera's eyes, gave her attention, thus push his pride aside then he would not lose her as he would soon realize.

When the meeting ends, Hera is the first one to leave. She does not want to be bother with anyone, she just want to go to bed for the night. She heads straight for her private chambers in her palace. She quickly changes from her robe into a nightgown. Hera undue the made bed and flops, herself on to the bed, and falls deeply into a long slumber that she is gone into the wind.

Two days pass before it was even Monday. It was late in the afternoon of Monday, when Hera decided to take a stroll through Olympus. The garden courtroom all the way to the amazing views on Olympus, Hera walked through it all. She did a few rounds of going through some areas twice, but it was not until she was strolling pas Aphrodite's garden that she accidentally ran into Athena.

"Oooh, sorry Queen Hera. How are you today?" Athena asked out of politeness.

"I am find, how are you?" Hera gave the normal response, with an even tone.

"I am doing alright, thank you for asking," Athena was about to leave until she notice that Hera's attitude had change back to normal and a little more sad too. "Hera, why are you down?"

"I am perfectly alright, Athena. But thank you for your consideration of my well being."

"My queen, I am not a fool," Athena said.

"I am fine, Athena. Why don't you go read books or something?" Hera said, starting to get irritated.

"Sorry, you don't have to get angry because father doesn't want to spend time with you."

"You horrible little girl, I should have got rid of you when I had the chance." Hera was gritting through her teeth.

That statement with the previous one started a long, drought argument between both of the goddesses. Hera was getting to annihilate Athena for the nasty things she was calling her. It made her remember Devin. The way he looks at her and how he stared at her at some occasions always made her heart skip a beat. He was something special, something she could never deny that unless she had to but she will always admit that she was falling in love with Devin. Hera didn't want to let them go but she was too stubborn to see the truth behind Zeus lies. He was always great making love to her mind by creating of a picture of him being a better man. In the end, she always was giving him another chance and she still will but she does not want to admit something.

Many say that no one will love better than your first love, but in many occasions that was not true. There are people better than your first love, they are just hard to find. They can steal your heart and they can break your hear much harder than the first. The first love is a test to see how much you can handle and how much you cannot handle. The world is a high school no matter how you look at it. A god is a mortal that just can live longer than a regular mortal can and have more responsibility than they have too. That is just how the galaxy works for some.

Athena soon stopped her yelling, when she actually focuses on the situation on the hand, the realization Hera was staring into space. Then, every started to click in her mind, flashbacks were happening in her mind. For instance, that last conversation she had with Hera about her behavior, which was changing. Yet, not that long after the conversation did Hera turn back to the way she was to before. She remembers the night she saw her dad sneak off to his new affair. After, he promises her he would try to better of being faithful to him. It was not that long ago that he made that promise. Hera realizes he was on another affair the next morning when he was not next to her in the bed the next morning. She was angry but her facial expression was blank. Athena saw that when she stormed into the throne room. She just looked at everyone face and saw they were just trying to hold back there giggles and smart responses. She just stormed around and left the throne room. However, while some of the other gods laugh Athena did not she just shook her head, but before she did she saw the glow behind the doors that was not close completely.

After, a several hours Hera was back but this time you can tell she was trying hold back from crying but the tears was not listening to her command because they came running out of her eyes. Athena just Hera cry and cry. However, she could tell that Hera was crying over something else because she has not cried this hard and this long since she founded out about Zeus mistress Leto. Something is changing in Hera and it might be for the best…or for the worst.

Athena just stared at Hera for a little bit, before she slowly open her mouth to say "Hera please tell what is wrong with you. What causes you to smile and laugh more on Olympus because I have a feeling it is not Zeus. Why do you have a glimmer of hope in your eyes for the past two days? What is happening to you, Hera? Please, tell me."

Hera comes back into reality, when Athena asks her those questions only thing she could do was look at her. Her eyes told the story. A story no one could read, not even she could read what her eyes what was telling. She turns her head and looks out at the fields of Olympus. She wish everyday that Zeus would stay a hold day with her, like the old times. She turns and looks back at Athena then looks down the walkway they were staring at the pictures that were on it. She picks her head back up and stares into Athena in her grey stormy eyes. She looked up at her for a minute as she walks right past her at the same time.

Athena could only bring herself to the point of watching Hera walk tenaciously down the walkway.

Once Devin was out of his daze, he talked into the mic saying, "Play a soft piano melody that is a simile to rain and have a ghost whisper of angels screaming lightly, though overall let the melody have inspiration in it." He looked through the glass that was dark and he could not look through it and loved it. However, he was lost in it at the same time he waited for response that seems will never come. Then static came into his earphones before long it clear and he heard his best friend voice.

"You got it, Devin," said Dylan, "It will begin in about 30 seconds, and then you can begin whenever you want to begin."

"Okay."

The beat and melody soon started as Dylan had instructed to him. At first, Devin was not stagnant with beginning and speaking but eventually he would have to start. He asked them to restart the melody, which they did. It seems Opaque on what Devin was deciding to do, but then words came through the speakers and into Dylan ears. All Dylan could do was smile. This is lucid song went like this. It was called Fly.

In order to teach

You must listen

In order to run

You must first walk

And in order to fly

You must believe

I do this because people believe in me

Not just my family, my fans

Go, go, go,

Go, go, go

Go, this is the next generation

If you ever had a hater put your hands up

I thank god I'd never felt those handcuffs

Those cops quick to tell a pop to put his hands up

Probably, cause those streets killing more than cancer

Uh, I am just a boy from those unknown streets

Work hard, Party late, and no limit, big dreams

I am walking through a hallway full of bullets

Life is a high school

Are you the nerd or the dummy

Well, guess what I'm the nerd who made a lot of money

Walks around with smiling name and ain't a thing damn funny

And to the kids, Hollywood is duce spidalo

Your favorite artist is probably a male jigalo

I make my own rules, pressure was never a problem

We'll stay forever young in this world of drama

I do this for my mama

I do this for my daddy

Who the f*ck is Scooby-Doo with no shaggy

That is where Devin stopped for a while, some of the producers thought he was done because only the melody was left playing. They wanted to stop the recording and call it a wrap and move on to the next song, but Dylan new best. He told them to hold off on the idea for a good minute or two. They look at him like he was crazy. Nevertheless, they shrugged their shoulders and they didn't rebut to the suggestion. It was good suggestion at that rate for it wasn't before long that Devin continues with his song and room got quiet so they could listen. It went something on the line like this.

I hear that only the best lead and the rest follow

When you look into my eyes hope, you see a role model

And my shirt stay off but I am no model

'Bout to lead these haters with a taste that's going to be hard to swallow

One of my good friends wrote a good-bye letter

So, I wrap my heart up in a neat—sweater

I told my girl to stop cryin', you don't need friends

I'm your prince

The fairy tale now begins

Luey V strummers

Benz, Bentley, hummers

Snow-white winters

Cinderella summers

And all these goldilocks looking for a pot of gold

I tell these hoes that they will never taste the rainbow

Dylan, heard it again the melody of rain going slower and slower as if it is about to stop. Thus, the sun will shine soon. This is what the melody did at the moment it started getting happier with a hope playing in it. Then, Devin began again a long pause like last time.

Uh, I need y'all to your hands to the sky

This symbolize that we're letting are wings go, baby (a small happy snicker was heard after that)

If you could fly, put your hands up into the sky  
Go…go…like that…I am flying for real

Nobody can shut down unless willing

Dylan knew that was the ending to the song. It was touching, but he truly knew it was over because Devin took off his earphones and pull out his phone. He stood behind the recording the booth wondering who his friend was texting. However, he could not think about for too long because his phone went off. He pulls out the phone and looks down at the envelope that was blinking constantly. He clicked on to it and it showed the message it was from Devin. The message read: _I am going to lunch. Do you want to go with me?_

Yeah, I would love to go to lunch with you. Where do you want to go? Dylan responded to the text message.

I don't know. Where do you want to go?

Let's go to the burger joint about five blocks away from here.

Jim Jim

Yeah, that place.

Okay let's go I meet you there.

_Okay. _Dylan had sent the last text he got his jacket and told everybody where he and Devin were going. Well, it was more like he shouted it out to everyone but you get the drift.

It took about ten minutes for Devin to get to the burger joint. I left before Dylan, Devin thought, so there is no way he could have… Devin thoughts were cut short when he that Dylan was holding their table. He quickly rushed over to Dylan.

"How did you get here before me?" Devin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you are just slow," Dylan responded with a wide smirk on his face.

"Whatever, did you order our food?"  
"Of course, I order our food."

"In fact, our order was called right when you walked in. So, please excuse me for a sec."

Devin just sat there while he waited for his best friend to return with food. All he could think about while he was waiting how Dylan beats him everywhere they plan to go.

When he returns, Devin just starts to slapdash his food away from Dylan. Dylan didn't mind that he did. Though, most people might feel offensive to that Dylan just laugh at his good friend. It didn't take long for them to reminisce about old memories. It was good to reconsider them love and life. The goodness they surround themselves to and their accomplishments. They basically talked about everything and anything before long Devin knew he had brought up a situation that has been bothering him.

"Dylan, I ran into Hera sometime last week."

"You did, man," Dylan was surprised at that statement.

"We caught up with each other, and now I am going to meet up with her again tomorrow."

"That is nice." Dylan didn't know what to say to that information he got.

"That is all you got to say is _That is nice_," Devin responded quietly but a little harshly.

"Well, what you want from me?" he question Devin.

"I want your honest opinion on this situation."

"Okay. Then, answer this for me Devin. How did you feel, when you saw her again."

Devin was so quick to answer that question. He knew the answer, but something told that his friend knew the answer to that question as well as he did. He just stands there looking in the abyss of darkest with a little light at the end of the tunnel. All Devin could do before he answers his best friend was observing the restaurant. He noticed that it had an old fashion taste to it.

The dirt piled around the outside walls shaded the windows and made the glass dusty, so looking out was like peering through a tunnel. Then, he notice the building didn't have air condition, so it also kept the inside of the house cool and damp, which was pleasant enough for a hot day in mid-July, but all Devin could wonder is how it would feel on a cold, rainy April or September day. His breathing was slow but very easy to understand why he was so uptight. He gazes at his pal before finally deciding to answer.

"It was unusual but it comforting. I miss her but my heart is not something I want to give away so fast. If you could understand," Devin slowly mutters but looks at his cup of drink.

"So, why do you stand here? When you can learn to love a person that can love you," Dylan said very slowly.

"But… that is JUST IT!" Devin started to notice he was starting to get heads to turn, "I don't know if I actually love her. I know there is something there, I mean is it possible that I am catching feelings for Hera the one that I let slip through my fingers," Devin said in very rasp whisper.

"You have breach a moment in your life, and sadly the dilemma has to do with a goddess. Therefore, how are you going to circumspect this issue that can be perennial to your life," Dylan spoke with words that could touch anybody.

Devin was unbridling about the situation he was in. He wanted to kill Hera with every last possible way he could do it. Though, Devin couldn't look past his own problem with love. He still wanted to deny that he is going through the basic first of step of loving. A person needs to care about the other enough to admit his own faults. As Devin was admitting his own faults to himself, he was also denying them as well. He wanted to compensate what his heart was feeling. His feelings were blasé but his mind was racing as if it was witnessing the bloodiest wars in human history.

"It is expulsion," Devin quietly said.

"It is not expulsion because nothing is forcing your heart out of love," Dylan rejected his friend attempt to change the subject of what he was feeling.

"What am I suppose to do, then? Am I to subjugate her heart towards me? I can't make her love me as she can't make me love her. When she broke up with me it sullies a small part of my heart. Though, I stand and it didn't take long for me to get over her. Why is that? When it took me weeks to get over Athena the first time but she came back to me over and over. In end, she knew it was over just like I knew it way before she knew it. And it only took me four days to get over Crystal with crying but it took me less than 24 hours to get over Hera," Devin pause for little bit before he continue, " I don't condone who I love."

"Unless you know you're at abridging of falling into a hole, you don't want to be in. Even if it is for your own good, you do not want to pliant into that hole," Dylan said very bluntly towards Devin.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that you don't want to admit the love you might create towards the Queen of Olympus. But you are also not very intrepid about the scenario. That is what I am saying about this case with your so call issue with Hera," implore Dylan with a serious tone of reasoning. Devin could see the looks he had in his eyes.

Yet, as much as Devin wanted to deny what Dylan was saying was false he knew it was true. The air that brush against him was creating a problem for Devin. He got and told Dylan he will see him back at the studio in a hour or so. It was just that he had to be alone.

Devin accidently drop the song he was working on the floor. However, he did not notice that he drop and walked out of the building without a look back.

However, Dylan notice the paper on the ground when he throwing the trash on the table away. In addition, being he, he had to pick it and see what was lying on the ground. He disentangles the piece of paper on the ground. What he read was a wonder to the mind. He could tell when he read the first verse that it would become a big hit, if they could get it recorded.

Hera was sitting on the stole wondering about what her life could be like if she never fell in love Zeus. If she could breathe across the sky and never, look down. She goes over the times with Zeus had to be put in the heart of going to die. The world is never a good place when darkness is falling over you and the person wanting to die in the world.


	19. Chapter 18

The air was breathing softly. The building was warm and everyone was having nice small talks. It seem that time was moving slowly as Hera

wait there

for a man. She just sat there tapping and tapping on her frappuccino cup, staring out the window just daydreaming about what would happen if she

continues this obnoxious merry-go-round.

Hera will admit that she love being around Devin. He makes her smile, laugh and enjoy simple things she had not enjoyed before. However, at

the same time he makes her question what she stands and what she was doing here in the first place. She felt safe in his arms at times, and just

wanted to stay in them. Yet, that was all in the beginning all before she decided to leave Devin for her husband. It was not the wrong choice but was it

the brightest choice, either.

Hera shook out of her little daze when she spotted a man in a navy blue suit walk into the café. He seems familiar but Hera could not get a good look

at him. Ordering his coffee, he began to walk towards the table she was sitting at; simultaneously she noticed it was he. A smile spreading across his

lips he asked politely, "May I sit here, Hera, or did you change your mind about this evening."

"Yes, you can sit," she replied.

"You look beautiful like always, and I bet you didn't know the men that were staring at you," he said.

"...Uh… No I did not notice they were staring," she replied.

"Yeah… how are you doing?"

"I am good Devin," she said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Nothing has happen with you and your husband," he asked with an eyebrow raise.

She gave a big serious sign, "Things have happen but things always _happen."_

After, saying that, all Devin did was hold back his head slightly and let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked a serious look on her face.

"It is just funny how you responded to that. It was sprightly and perilous as if the pensive thought of him might send you to some kind of apex," he

said boastfully. Hera could only roll her eyes to that statement while holding a playful smile towards Devin.

"Well, I never said you prattle sometimes and very slapdash?" raising her face slightly back to her queenly voice.

"No, but I knew you were thinking it." Responding satisfied at the look of surprise on her face.

"Well, it seems you have been busy or have you not?" she questioned him still keeping the mood light.

He responded very lightly back to her question, "Yes, I have been busy. I am working on a new album."

She smiles at that for she was glad for his success. He was happy. All she could think about was why she did what she did two years ago.

"Wait, how did the last album go?"

"It went amazing. In some countries it went gold but it barely made triple platinum in the US," said Devin with the last statement hanging the air with

disappointment.

"Why do seem sad about that," Hera said while looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"I mean it is great going gold in more than several countries but when you can barely make it platinum and then struggle making it triple. It is kind of

disappointing," he stop to take a deep breath, "This is the country I raised up in this is the country I am planning to die in. And not making it really big

in your own country hurts."

"Oh…you get there one day, hopefully," encouraging him to keep his head up.

"Yeah, maybe it will happen one day." He just looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes. She still looked beautiful as she did when he saw her crying that

one mysterious night. All he could do was remember the day it all began and how it all ended.

"May I ask you a single question, Hera?" Devin said in a kind voice.

"Yes," Hera responded with a fire sun smile on her face. He could not image that he saw her smile, yet he felt it was not fully genuine.

"Why did you come back?"

"I don't know," Hera said quietly and begins to tap her cup; the coffee was wrinkling every time she taps the cup. She knew that Devin was looking her

as inspecting an answer if she stared her long enough.

Soon he stopped when he knew it was not working and stared out the window. It was beautiful evening. He wanted to kiss her. Tell her the journeys

they could go together. In the end, a small, no a large spec in his mind was telling him she is not worth it.

"Well, tell me what you have been doing lately?" He gave her soft nod; tell that they should put that behind them.

From there a full-blown conversation went between them. He loved when she talk. There were no words to describe it. They joy each other company,

and that made it shine bright beyond the sunset painting.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Devin scooted out of the booth with his drink in one hand and the other stretching out for Hera's hand. Hera gazes up

at him when he gave her hand to take. Hera could see his eyes scream out while having a spark in them, all saying do you trust me. She softly reached

out her pedicure hands and took Devin hands. When their hands met a jolt of electricity received from touching each other. He pulled her out of the

booth. Hera pliant out of the booth with ease as he placed her down on the ground even if she was off the ground by millimeter, it was simple. The

small moment was nice, after that. When he let go of her hand, she wanted it back.

He grabbed both Hera's and his drink and threw them away. It did not take him long to get back. Nevertheless, when he got to the table, Hera was

waiting for him as a princess would wait for her prince on the ballroom floor. He threw his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the shop.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I am sorry I haven't update for a long time. There has been writer block but it is gone and now I have quiet a few chapters to upload. **

**Give your ideas and thoughts about how you would change a twister in the story...**

**Thanks! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

Tip toeing through the long plains of grass, smiling as he crept on to the beautiful woman sitting, staring into endless space. Devin quickly grabbed her waste before she could response; she was shocked at first, but she soon tried to get him off her. However, as much as she thrashes, they just kept getting tangle more and more with each other. They, soon, began to barrel roll all over the soft grass.

Both of them were lying next to each other looking at the crystal sky with its puffy white clouds gliding across, when they finally stop. They were watching the bright sun glide into the puffy cloud, allowing it to cover the sun as if it was a baby. Thus, letting only a little light shine on the earth, there was dancing breeze in the air that was singing a wonderful melody.

As they were laying in silence looking up at the sky, Hera began to smile because it was quiet and peaceful. She snuggled with Devin with her head resting on his chest. She felt comfortable, knowing that he was with her. Devin smiled when she nestle up into him. He stroked her hair with the touch of a cherubic bunny hand. He continued to run his fingers through her hair, until finally she looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey." She whispered nuzzling her chin into his stiff, milk smooth chest.

"Hey," He replied his fingers still in her hair, "What is on your mind, right now?"

"Five months and a half has passed since we met for the second time at the coffee shop. I guess I was wondering how long it would last this time." Hera shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't think because when this ends, it ends," he was not lucid when he said that statement.

She looks at him and he looks back at the open. He is feeling very melancholy right now at this moment, because Hera was being pensive by staring at him. As if deciding if he is worth the bother or not.

"Why is that?" She said very pious.

Devin did not answer. Instead, he stared off into the vast space. He knew she was staring at him waiting for an answer; all he could do was breath.

"Hey, why do we go see a movie at my cabin?" He tried changing the topic.

"What cabin?"

He gave her a small smile. "I know it might be hard to believe but I own this land," he said half heartily, "It is not the far from hear it will be short walk."

Hera lifted herself up until she was on both feet and standing over Devin. She just smiles and began walking away. Devin starts standing up as well to walk with her. It was a nice calm walk through the plains of open grass, bushes, flower pellets and all the humming birds. It seemed to be relaxing.

"What movie are we going to watch?"

"How about… _Shrek_?"

"What is it about?" Hera pressures him on.

"Well, if I tell you then there is no point watching the movie. All I can tell you it is a classic animation movie."

"Okay."

"Okay," he squeezed her hand lightly to give her reassurance that everything is going to be all right.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It was not awkward or very peaceful; it was just right between them.

Devin opened the door to the above mediocre Cabin Hera trailed behind him. "Make you at home," Devin ran his hand through his hair and shrugged, "And do you want something to drink?"

Hera looked at him as she walked into the entertainment room and sat down, "Yeah, I will take some tea." He nodded to her request. Devin left her and walked into the dimly lit kitchen. She looked around and saw a 50" smoke T.V., a small little refrigerator, whole stack of DVDs that was impossible to count in just one week, maybe.

Devin came back to seeing that Hera was surprised to see that he own so much, probably. "What did you think I was broke?"

"Well, it didn't cross my mind…completely" He handed her drink from hand while his other hand hold a bucket of popcorn.

"That brings up my confidence a lot," he laughed heartily.

Hera smiled at him politely, but just sat forward. She was confused at the situation that is happening right now. She and Devin have never been in a room alone before. He made sure the dates were outside and private.  
He got the movie from the stack of movies lying beside the couch in small and see through light stand. He quickly put the movie into the Small DVD player. Devin knew it was old school with the whole Disc thing and the player, but he like going all out with the classics. It made him feel like he was almost actually in the past. However, he could actually travel to the past but that was between him and his family.

Devin picks up the popcorn and grabs the remote, and slapdash on to the couch right by Hera. Hera did not saying anything or even gives a grin, she just stare forward. He knew she was thinking about this situation between them, again. He had to admit that he did think about the same thing repeatedly, but he almost forgets about it when he sees her smile. Her smile is what makes him remember about them in the past. Yet, he tries to ignore that too far too much remembrance of the past will send him to push her away.

Soon, Devin found Hera in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched the movie. It was peaceful. It was nice. Devin smiled down at her and it was perfect.

He woke up the next morning, he was not surprised he fell asleep on the couch, but he was surprised to smell food being cook. He quickly got up and rushes over to the kitchen, afraid of something. He did not know what he was afraid of, but he was rushing as if he was in the run of the bulls in Italy. His eyes were still dreary but he made it to his kitchen unharmed. It was only about 9ft. away.

When he reached the kitchen, his face was priceless when he saw Hera putting a plate of food together.

"Good Morning," Hera said cheerfully.

"Good Morning to you as well," he spoke with sleep drip dropping from his mouth.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like that," showing a gentle smile.

"Then, sit down Devin," she demanded.

He was shock by her tone in her voice as if it was obvious. He pulled out the chair from under the table and sat down. Waiting for his plate to place in front of him, what seemed for hours, Hera finally placed it down in front of him. Then, she went back into the kitchen to get her some cup of tea.

Hera drank her cup of tea, watching Devin eat her homemade meal gratefully. His eyes slid shut, a sound of pleasure leaving his lips as he put every piece of food into his mouth. Hera flushed faintly, pleased at how much he enjoyed her meal. It was strange, to see how Devin reacted to her cooking. When the meal was finished, Devin insisted gently that he would do the dishes. As he ran the sponge across the ceramic, Devin glanced over his shoulder.

"Why are you still here? I would have suspected you to go back to Olympus," Devin confessed softly. Hera smiled sadly, allowing the beautiful young man to refill her cup of tea with soft thanks. Hera looks at Devin with gentle eyes.

"There is no point of rushing back, I am rarely needed," which was a lie but she kept a distance look so Devin could see the truth. Hera is constantly in need, which is the truth. Her composure is one of the things and running it with her husband absent constantly was what was keeping Olympus going. However, she is deciding to do something that makes her happy, again. Even if that one thing was being with a man that was not her husband, that made her happy.

Some of the Gods on Olympus were waiting for Hera in the Throne room. They have pity to serious issues to address with the Queen of the Gods.

Nevertheless, as time went by and they notice there Queen was nowhere in sight they began to wonder where Hera was.

"Hey, Apollo why are you still here, I thought you said you be here and out," Hermes asked feeling very frustrated he was kept waiting at the beach.

"That is what I thought, but apparently our sweet Queen is deciding to ignore her duties to today," Apollo was getting very impatient waiting for the Queen.

"Well, where is father?"

"I don't know. Probably off on another affair," Apollo did not care where his father was now.

"Wow…" Hermes said as if he just realizes something.

"What?" Apollo wanted anything to get his mind off him waiting for a long time.

"I am just realizing that….You know how Dad is constantly on affairs and does not stay on Olympus that much. I can see why he can do that now." Apollo stared at Hermes with a perplex look on his face.

"Hera is always here on Olympus, keeping things running smoothly. Thus, allowing Zeus to live a care free life." It took awhile but the light bulb went off.

Apollo looked around before answering, "Yeah, I guess you are right." He shrugged his shoulder and return to pouting and waiting for Hera, again.

However, Hermes disappears in golden dust. He was setting on a short journey to see where Hera was.

He was confused really, when he could not find her. Hermes just could not figure out where she would have gone. It was not like her to disappear in thin air. He soon landed on a busy street in the middle of a metropolis. He began to walk across the street and soon landed on a nearby bench.

He tried to remember of anything recent been happening, but even he had to admit he barely paid attention. In fact, the only reason he is looking this hard for here is that he needs something.

After sitting on the bench for a while, he finally gets up and goes back to Olympus.

He slowly walks down the hallway, thinking that he will here Apollo mouth when he walks in there with no info about Hera's where about. However, that was totally the opposite of the scene in front of him as he opens the door. The throne room was empty. Hera was sitting in her throne.

Hera saw Hermes come walking into the room. He looked at him rather annoy but she was not that annoy. Hermes walked up to Hera and knelt at her feet.

"Your Queen," Hermes heart was going too fast.

"Yes, Hermes is there something wrong," Hera, said in normal voice. Hermes was confused, he thought she was angry or sad, but it seems she was all right.

"No, I was wondering about your where about this morning?"

"I was out," it was terse but it was a straight answer.

"Can you give me more detail than that?" He continued to press on about the matter.

"Yes, I can elaborate on my where about but do I want to, the answer is no," her voice was very clear of the territory Hermes was trespassing on. "I can ask you, however, why do you care?"

Sweat and blasts of heat where racing to his face, "I was just worrying my queen."

"Are you sure about the answer you're giving me, Hermes?" Hera asking not very convince about the answer .

"Yes," Hermes stated very smoothly.

"Okay, if you want to stay with that lie. Then, you may leave my presence," Hera stated.

"As you wish your highness?" Hermes left in blinding light.

Hera just sat in her throne as she watched him leave. All the emotions arousing inside her confused her. She wanted to tell her husband about the affair and fix it all. Yet, she knew if she told him he would kill Devin and looked down on her and still cheat on her. She did not feel sad or distressed about what she was doing she was actually happy.

When she is with Devin, she smiles more and laughs more. She just felt like a maiden again. It was her and more important it was her not being stress or jealous. She did not care about were Zeus was or what he was doing. As she could tell when she arrives back on Olympus, he was not here.

No one could tell her she was making a mistake for she knew it already. However, it was going to be a lesson she had to learn. She just look in the distance until her thoughts were interrupted when her husband came bursting in. He gave the normal greeting but this time she was not yelling or screaming.

Zeus woke up the next morning confuse that his wife was not in bed with him. He quickly got and began searching for her, with fury exploring his body. But, when he saw her sitting at the table eating breakfast, he decided to stay calm.

"Good Morning, wife," he spoke calmly.

"Good Morning, Zeus," she spoke softly.

He sat down at the table. It was quiet. He thought this was unusual, but when he saw Hera signing. He knew that rampage at him was about to start. It was the total opposite.

"When are leaving Zeus?" Hera asked trying to keep a calm and normal voice. Devin had told her that he had something planned special for her. But, she had to be back at the cabin at 10:30 sharp.

"What are you talking about?" Zeus asked a little perplex by the question.

"Well, I thought you have another business meeting."

"I do."

"So, when are you leaving for the business meeting?"

Zeus thought this was weird. Thus, he gave her the exact opposite answer she was expecting to hear.

"I am not going."

"What?"A sip of annoyance was sipping through her throat.

By the reaction he was getting from Hera, Zeus was again confused. He thought Hera would be happy, but it seemed she was not happy.

"I mean why are you not going?" Hera said, while trying to fix her posture in front of her husband.

"I thought it would be nice if I stayed and helped with Olympus."

"Well, I have plans so it looks like you would be doing it on your own in the afternoon," as she got up from the table.

"What are these plans?"

"They are private."

"Hera! I am your husband and should have the right to know these so called plans."

Hera quickly turned around at her husband, "If that is the case I should have the right to know the details of this business meeting." It became quiet very fast, "No, then you better learn how to deal with me having plans this weekend."


	21. Chapter 20

When a day ends, it's hardly notice that the person you spend with it the most, is almost outside your grasp. That was Devin's outlook at the moment because Hera has not seen visit him in several days. There were only two options for this reason; one she has rekindle her love for her husband or two she was unable to escape Olympus quietly without notice. He hopes and desires the latter.

He was just walking into the studio. When he heard laughter, which was odd because why would his friends and colleagues be here, in the studio, before him today, Devin thought.

He strolls into the studio, seeing that everybody was there waiting for him. He was not running late, everybody was just early. He was confused. Nevertheless, he let the thought slide off his shoulder, because it was time to begin the process of recording his new album.

Devin was thinking of making this album different from all his other albums.

Devin greeted everyone and had short chit chats before he thought it was time to get to business. He places a piece of paper in front of Dylan that held on information he would ever need, and head straight into the recording booth without another word.

The syncopation of the soft and mellow beats crash together, yet they weren't at all stagnant. Dylan and the rest the music operators were all waiting for Devin to begin. Although, when he did begin they all had a connection that this is probably the deepest song that connects the soul with reality. It began as so.

[I ain't giving my vows]

If you saw yourself lost

Would you run a long mile

I can't promise you the world, I can't promise you everything

I am not like all the rest

I will keep you

It will be real with you

And brand new to me

Across the soaring sky

That I can't promise you, yet

You want it all before I have the chance to catch you

You will fall from blue sky

It will not be a soft land for I won't be there

It will hurt

Cry a river so wide that it will cause new pain

If you saw yourself lost

Would you run a long mile

I can't promise you the world, I can't promise you everything

I am not like all the rest

I will keep you

It will be real with you

Across the soaring sky

That I can't promise you, yet

You see us traveling a thousand miles

I see us traveling one mile, every ten years in two days

I don't know if this is lazy love

I know it might be a broken dove

If you saw yourself lost

Would you run a long mile

I can't promise you the world, I can't promise you everything

I am not like all the rest

I will keep you

It will be real with you

Across the soaring sky

That I can't promise you, yet

You'll be lost

But will I'll be able to find you

I will find a beautiful beach

Although you won't be standing their

If you saw yourself lost

Without a host

Would you run a long mile

I can't promise you the world, I can't promise you everything

I am not like all the rest

I will keep you(whoa oh oh whoa)

It will be real with you

I can't promise, yet

I won't promise, yet

You will be lost

And I can't promise you I will find you or even look for you

I can't promise you the world, I can't promise you everything

But if you are patient

I can accomplish a lot with you by my side

In time I will promise you everything

When you fall

I will catch you

The sky won't be the limit

In our bed their won't be any lazy love

It will only fill with heat and passion

Rocking all night

It'll be going slow

It'll be that true love making

I promise you

But

If you saw yourself lost

Would you run a long mile

I can't promise you the world, I can't promise you everything

I am not like all the rest

I will keep you

It will be real with you

Across the soaring sky

That I can't promise you, yet

The beat stopped from the fast rhythm to a slow concede one that will make a person question the words as if they were being said to them. Devin enjoys writing this song because that is what it felt sometimes with Hera. She wanted him to be there for her when she feels down. She wants a lot from him.

Devin is ready to abscond. He is ready to quit on the relationship, even if feelings were coming up inside him. It felt like a heart attack.

He never condone in love at first sight because it was inanimate in life. When you see a person, you do not fall in love with them. You find them fascinating, better yet, it's probably a lasciviousness feeling towards them, begging to be express. That isn't what love is, Devin thought, but I don't even believe in love.

Such things happen.


	22. Chapter 21

It has been weeks. Hera had been extremely busy on Olympus, and could not find a moment to try escape from the chaos. However, as things began to calm down she was finally able to get away from Devin. The foremost thing she did was go see Devin. Her heart falter and her bones shake, though overall she was excited to go back to earth and see the one that made this happen to her.

Within in second she went in only leaving a cherubic smell behind her.

Hera walks up to the mediocre house; it has only been about three weeks. Hera walked up to the house, she could see that someone else moved into the house. When Hera saw this envisage, a doleful expression spread across her face. She averted her direction. As the fathom distance between her and his house, all that could run through her head was what happen to Devin.

Hera decided that she would head off to the coffee shop, which she began enjoy going to a lot. Devin has taken her to this place several times. The walk was extensive but Hera did not breach a sweat. In addition, she still illustrious as the sun was her spotlight it was design for her.

When Hera stretches for the door, her hand stretching to the handle, she sees Devin perch there, in the booth, staring outside the window. Her face slowly invert to a semblance.

The door swung open, Hera headed towards the table were Devin was sitting. As she was only a few feet away from Devin, her tracks stop. A charming, attractive woman came to settle down to Devin. She quickly averted around and headed out the door. However, not feint enough for Devin to take any notice. For Devin luck, he recognizes her almost right off the back.

He got out of the booth. He softly tells the young mistress in the booth to wait a minute. He rushed out of the coffee shop. He skimmed and scanned the area so erratic that you would question if he were meandering for someone. By the third scan over the vicinity, he spotted her again. She was not running anymore but more of a steady jog. From a distance, any person could see there was something glistening from her eyes like diamonds in the sky.

He did not waste any time he sprinted after her. As she was jogging and Devin was running as if he was competing in the Olympics, it felt he was in a vortex that sucking him away from holding her hand. He was going to let it win. However, something flicker amber inside his body, mind and even heart told him not too.

He gave it his all and when it felt too much for it to be true. It was not.

Devin caught Hera's hand by a hair. That singe hair soon leads to him being able to grasp her hand. Then, the ability to fully prehensile the hand, he turn her around to face him. Bracing her, inside his grace, it felt so right, simultaneously it felt something was missing.

He pulled her out of his brace. Devin took both his thumbs and wiped her tears away like it killed him to see them come out of her, but as began to wipe the tears she began to ripe and hit him so hard that any normal person would had gotten knocked out. Her eyes flash with fire and wasn't the ambers left over, it was passion and hate, and the motives to kill all entangle into one. Devin could feel her getting irate. He was so calm himself, he didn't want to be, and something was tugging at him. He knew that someone had to be the logical one. He felt this and he saw this.

Devin backed away from Hera, surprise that she would even hit him. Well, he was not total surprise, but all he wanted to know was the reason.

"Why are you hitting me? Why are you crying? Tell me what happen," Devin pleaded.

All Hera could to do was look at Devin, as if he was a knave. She averted away and began to walk away, trying to efface his face. By the time, she could take a third step, Devin grasped her bicep and lightly swirl her around, seeing her only her eyes. She faces Devin's facade. Hera could see that his eyes were feeling with worry. It was sincere.

Hera face expression was straight, "Why?"

Devin had a circumspect look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

Hera was getting angry because this was how her husband acted, though she kept her cool, "Why are sitting with that woman at the shop? Why?" Hera was on the stride of cry again, until she saw a smirk come across Devin's face.

The only words that came out were, "She is my sister. Let me introduce you to her." Devin smiled, and swiftly grabbed Hera's hand before she could turn down the offer. He dragged her all the way to the shop. As they were heading back to the shop, Hera actually saw the scenery that surrounded it. It was widely spread, the forest, the trees so tall and thick, you could imagine that kids would play hide-and-seek. The trees were not the only thing that caught her attention a winding rivulet, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky.

Devin and Hera were back at the shop. He opens the door, as any gentlemen would do for any lady. He was affectionate and affable. Devin led the way back to the both, making sure his sister was still there. Hera was slowly trotting behind him.

The woman looked up, there was annoy face on her face, but it only disappears, when she saw her brother, "Hey, Devin where did you go?"

Devin dismiss the question, "Marlene I want you to meet a girl of mine. Hera this is Marlene. Marlene this is Hera. Hera this is my sister."

They shook hands before they all sat down. They were just chattering about anything under the sun.

* * *

It is easy to go back to the past

When you feel something creep

If you lost something then let you found again

It is hard to accept it true

You see as a gray sky not close to blue

Don't let the past blind you

When you feel something Creep

Relax


End file.
